


One Way Or Another

by theosymphany



Series: Somewhere, my love- The Edonia Chronicles [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death Fix, Character Development, Edonia time skip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers POV, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield was lost to the world.  All hope was lost.  Nobody else seemed to lift a finger.  It was just down to the efforts of one man.<br/>"I'm taking you back, Captain, <b>one way or another</b>."<br/>An exploration of the journey, trials and encounters of Piers Nivans in Edonia as he searches for his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression/ suicidal thoughts trigger warning. It is a heavy chapter.

Edonia, January, 2013  
  
  
Chris was gone.

_What am I going to do._

_‘Piers...please help Chris, stay at his side. As long as you are together...I know you will make it...’_

_Chris is not at my side, we are no longer together._

_‘Take care of him, Piers.’_

_I had failed you, Merah._

He could hear her final plea like it was yesterday. He could still feel every ounce of her desperation and will. She wanted nothing more than for Chris to go on, to rebuild a world without Bioterrorism, and for Piers to help him, to take care of him. He had failed her. He should have died. She should have lived. She should have stayed behind. She would have made it happen. She would have taken care of him. She would have kept everyone safe.

He remembered the final embrace as the light left her eyes and the crimson warmth oozed out of her body. He remembered burying a part of him forever as they laid her at her grave on a huge white bed of flowers. She saved him. She saved the Captain. She did everything for them to go on.

And yet he didn’t save him. He tried, he pulled him back, he didn’t even know how he got out and fled to the hospital but he did. But his Captain was gone. The shell of a man left in his place had no memory, no recollection of who he was or what had happened. The Captain had forgotten who he was. Piers Nivans didn’t mean a thing to him anymore. One day, he simply walked out of his life. He lost him. The doctors said nothing could be done, he was gone. His legend was gone. His partner was gone. All those shared memories, on the field and off the field, in the barracks or on their beds. Gone.

_I had failed you, Merah._

_‘I need you to take care of him, Piers’_

_I had failed you, Claire._

Finn. Carl. Andy. Ben. Merah. The whole of the Marhawa academy.

There had been so much loss.

For the second time since he’s joined BSAA, Piers Nivans truly felt like a failure.

He was known to everyone as the man who never missed a target. He was the golden shot of BSAA, the protégé and partner of the legendary Chris Redfield. The future of Alpha Team.  The Pride OF NA branch.

Now he’s lost his target, lost his partner, lost his love, lost his entire squad. Captain was gone.

He was still feeling a serious case of survivor’s guilt. It tore him to pieces seeing the team he’d come to train and know and call his friends turn to monsters in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do. Monsters that he had to fight. Monsters who picked up his Captain and threw him around like a ragdoll. Monsters who had broken the emblem of strength and reassurance who was Chris Redfield, who broke him in mind and body. Monsters who had shattered the hero on the pedestal of his heart and left him broken and lost. Monsters who crushed his ribs, grabbed his heart and squeezed it to mush.

_How am I going to go on without you, Chris?_

He couldn’t bear it. Each time he thought about Chris he felt the fibres unravel at whatever fragment that remained of his heart. Each time he thought about Chris he felt like his world was a snow globe smashing to the ground, forever a prickly, slimy, ugly mess that would never be back to the way it was before. Chris had become his event horizon.

_I need you Chris, I can’t do this alone._

He tried not to feel. It was pathetic. He could feel everything, and yet he could also feel nothing. He had been gripped so fiercely at the centre of heartache and uncertainty, but at the same time there was nothing but numbness. There was no purpose in his life. He didn’t know what he was going to do tomorrow. He didn’t even know how he was going to make it through the rest of the night.

He was stuck in a town in Edonia, barely speaking the language. He had no contacts to rely on. No backup. No captain, no subordinate. All of a sudden, all that he’d known had shifted beneath his feet. The BSAA was all he had known for the last 2 years. Now he was a solo operative who was lost without his Captain.

He found himself wandering the streets again, tracing a growing spiral around the hospital where Chris was last seen, haunting the now familiar roads and paths like a living apparition. His desert boots were covered in muck. The once well maintained and polished leather were now probably the filthiest pair of boots in all of Edonia. He still didn’t know where he was going, just taking one step after another, one step after another, because for now, all of his future extended only as far as one step ahead. He cast a hollow gaze as he walked the walk of a living corpse, peering into the eyes of distrust, of pity, of concern, of confusion, of compassion, of apathy, of avoidance. He stopped trying to read the faces three days ago. He was only looking for a hint of the dark brown hair and the broad shoulders with a dishevelled stubbled face.

He held his side as he walked the irregular gait of suffering, nursing his broken ribs and wounded heart as he trudged along in pain. He should barely have left the hospital himself. His injuries were serious when he did all he could to drag Chris out, but he welcomed the pain. Pain reminded him that he could feel something else other than the hollow event horizon his mind was slipping into. The veiled reality that the Captain. No, _the man_ had finally gone, and the chilling possibility he may never find him again. No, he couldn’t think of the man now. Focus on the pain.

It was better to feel pain. It was a reminder that he was guilty. It was his cross to bear. His fault for surviving. His fault for losing the man. He should be punished for his carelessness. He should be punished for failing everyone around him. He failed Merah. If it wasn’t for him turning his back she would have made it. She could be right here helping him. He failed Finn. If he had kept a closer eye with the rookie the woman wouldn’t have escaped. NO, he couldn’t think more about that scene. He failed the man. He was a failure. His sentence was to walk the endless streets as if it was his purgatory until someone deems him forgiven. Until he deemed himself forgiven. But there was no reason to forgive, no hope for reprieve, no way of redemption. Short of time travel or resurrection of the dead, there was nothing he could do to reverse what has happened. His punishment was to roam forever in a life without meaning. He could not live with himself. All he could do is roam, until he either passed out and find rest beneath death's eternal blanket, or if fate could prove she had any speck of mercy on his soul, he might be able to find the man, bring him back, then seek a quiet forgotten death somewhere deep, cold, abandoned and alone for his sins. He didn’t care which path it was, so long as it came quickly.

The BSAA was no more. Alpha team was no more. Piers Nivans was no more. Just as the man was no more.

Snowflakes were falling unwillingly through the air again, a long, mournful, quiet descent, tinged with regret at their banishment from heaven. In Piers’ eyes, the flakes were like the unwillingly surrendered petals of flowers in full bloom, ripped without mercy by the uncaring ravaging wind.  The once tight knit unit was to be forever parted, each falling from their lofty heights and aspirations of beauty, hope and legendary splendour; falling down a cold and silent abyss, melting into the dirty, wet muck beneath his filthy boots. Their white, pure innocence shall be forever tainted and lost to the dark grey of mud and mire. Their pristine individuality and character were all but forgotten in a silent, rippling pond. He, Piers Nivans, was just another snowflake falling slowly, helplessly in the wind, exiled from a Christmas Eve paradise, longing for the eventual kiss of the earth on his stiff frozen lips.

His mind was going around in circles as much as his feet. The torrents of downward spiralling torment flooding out all that he’d known, threatening to wash him from his course and his purpose, threatening for him to give up and be carried beneath the quiet waters and seek eternal rest in the depths of the sea. He remembered one day loading bullets in his gun and staring down the cold dark barrel of his once trusty weapon. Death had seemed a much better escape than this numb purgatory he was in. He never thought that he, someone who used to have so much to live for, who use to love life so much, would one day long for the embrace of eternal silence.

_... I need you to take care of him, Piers._

_...please help Chris, stay  at his side..._

He stayed only because of the voices in his mind, echoing of a debt that he would never be able to repay. He couldn’t let Merah down. He couldn’t let Claire down. He might be able to go as far as seeing the man off to safety, and then he could repay his debt and find solace somewhere deep and cold and abandoned and alone for his sins. Somewhere in the fields of white, or beneath the deep blue sea. Even his lover had forgotten him. His team was already dead. The last person to miss him was gone.

He kept walking until he realised the streets had become deserted, and he was the only one left in a plane of silent, peaceful white. The colour of mourning and farewell. The colour of redemption and cleansing. He no longer knew where he was. There were no more landmarks in the stretch of unending, soft white.  It was as if he had stepped beyond the threshold between heaven and hell, purgatory and rest. His accomplishments and failures no longer mattered, and the only marks he had left with his life were as fleeting as his trail of fast disappearing boot prints.  He kept walking until he couldn’t go on anymore and collapsed on the fluffy, cold slurry of freshly powdered snow. He remembered closing his eyes in the sea of white, watching his limbs be buried under the heaping snow even as the sensations of cold and prickly needles left his hands and feet. He felt oddly comforted in the unending white. He felt as if his soul may be purified. He had made it to an eternal haven of white.

 _Farewell, Chris_. He sank beneath the event horizon within his mind.

And he was gone, a spec of green and latte to be entombed in the comfort and peace of soft, white petals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...it gets better.  
> [Background Track- Somewhere, My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7GGJUHpUt0)


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Whether you know it or not, Piers, someone is always looking out for you."_

_“Piers.”_

……

_“Piers.”_

…..It was a low, reassuring baritone. One that he had been used to waking up to each morning.

_“Piers!”_

“Captain!” He called as he looked around. He was still in a sea of white. There was no horizon, no sky above his head and no earth beneath his feet. He looked left and right for the source of his voice. Where was he? What happened?

“Captainn!”

_“…..no one gets left behind. Not on my watch.”_

The voice came as if it was a dying echo.

“Where are you Chris?” For a moment Piers thought he woke up on a Sunday morning back on base next to Chris. Suddenly his heart sank as the reality sank back in. Chris. The woman. The Napads. The empty ward. The snow. The white sanctuary.

“Captain!! Chris!!!!”

There were no more replies as the reverberations of sadness turned into questions, question turned into panic, and panic into a jolting, soul drenching, absolute fear. He felt the invisible walls closing in around him.

“CAPTAINNNNNNNNNN!!!!

 

* * *

 

He sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, feeling the rawness in his throat from the intensity of his scream.

His body shook with a tremble, from the fever that he had just broken, from the panic in his mind, from the sharp, merciless reality that again struck him in his heart. He was thankful he could wake up. His heart was pounding with a ferocity he hadn’t known. He realised he still had a heart. A heart that still could feel, a heart that still could beat. He was alive. Unless he had woken to another dream.

“Captain! Where are you!” He spoke out quietly. He knew it was too good to be true. Yet it was good to have heard his voice. The voice that had always guided him, that gave him confidence and trust, that allowed him to be who he could be, that he’s a good soldier, that he’s ok, that he is proud of him. That he was loved.

_‘...no one gets left behind.”_

He clung onto that dying echo with all of his might.

"I'm going to bring you back, Captain, one way or another."    
  


* * *

 

He pulled the blankets back up to cover himself and studied the strange room he was in. This was no hospital. It was a wooden cabin, small but homey. He was in a wooden bed, soft but firm. It was the room of a young man, judging from the pictures on the walls and sports equipment in the corner. There was light from the windows, and he was naked except for a thick pile of blankets, and soft cotton briefs…briefs that weren’t his own. If he wasn’t so weak he might have blushed, but now he couldn’t care less.

He heard footsteps down the hallway and a quiet knock on the slightly ajar door. His scream must have caught the attention of his caretaker.

“C-come in” he struggled to get the words out. He wrapped the blanket around himself, feeling suddenly how parched his throat and lips were.

“Hello.” He was glad to hear English, even if it had an Eastern European accent. A middle aged lady came into the room. She was tall, about Piers’ own height, with low flowing locks of wheaten brown and wisps of silvery grey. She had a scarf around her hair and shoulders and a gentle gaze beneath the lines of a compassionate face.

She set down a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of something on the nightstand, then with a gentle nod of assurance, reached out her hand to check his forehead. The touch was warm and Piers could feel it melt away at the icy prison of his heart as she checked his temperature.

She had a hint of happiness and relief in her eyes at the touch that the young man was recovering. She helped him sit up, and passed him the glass of warm water. The thoughtful gesture did not go unnoticed.

Piers could only manage a smile through his reddened eyes as he took the water and gulped it down, its warmth spreading in a pleasant glow through his cracked lips and parched throat right down to the depths of his dry, tender heart.

He didn’t question when she passed him the medicine or flinch as the mixture burned its way down. It’s been so long since he had been cared for. The Captain looked out for his men, but he was about as tender as a ruffled grizzly at the best of times, and had a quirky kind of awkwardness when it came to showing affection and care. That, and the fact that Piers hadn’t been sick to the point of needing care for a very long time.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said sincerely with a tender smile. He could see the smile reflected on the compassionate face. He suddenly felt self-conscious and dirty. “May… may I take a shower?”

“Down to the right” she nodded, gesturing to a pile of neatly folded clothes and a towel on the desk. “You can wear these for now.” She took the tray and lovingly rubbed his hair. Piers blushed slightly with a smile at the affectionate gesture, showing the dimples and lines on his face, but he couldn’t help but feel wetness in the corner of his eyes as he recalled the one who used to do the same to him, except with a rougher, more calloused touch and a solid grin on his stubbled face when Piers complained about his hair being messed up. She took the tray and left him to his privacy to shower and change.

_Sigh… none of this was going to be easy_. He thought, as he grabbed the pile of clothes and gingerly shuffled to the shower.

He studied himself in the mirror of the small room, surprised at the modern facilities. He looked over himself, relieved to find that all his bits were intact although his sides and upper arms still carried the blue and colourful bruising from the fight last week. The grime was gone from his face and chest. She must have rubbed him down with a towel. He knew he hadn’t showered for days and was filthy as a stray. He could still smell his feet now. The thought made him blush with embarrassment thinking how awful it must have been when she took off his boots. He climbed into the shower shuddering at the thought, enveloping himself in the clouds of welcomed steam.

 

* * *

 

He had to admit the steaming shower and warmth of the cabin did an awful lot to his wounded spirit. He sat down in the kitchen in a T shirt that said Edonia’s Army, his hair damp from the shower and falling freely over his forehead.

“You are looking much better now than when we found you last night. My name is Veronika.”

“My name is Piers, Ms. Veronika, Piers Nivans. Thank you ma’am for looking after me. I’m sorry to have been a burden”. Despite his weakness, he would never forget manners and courtesy to one who deserved it. His mother had drilled that into him since he was a boy.

“I’m just glad you pulled through, we were very worried for a moment there. This country had seen far too much suffering and loss.” Her tone was gentle even if the accent was stiff and uneasy. Piers watched quietly in gratitude as she turned and poured her cooking into two piping hot bowls of chicken noodle soup. A smaller bowl for herself, and a huge bowl with extra chicken that she saved for Piers.

“I’m grateful for the hospitality, ma’am. I couldn’t remember what happened. I think I was wandering and lost my way in the snowstorm.” Piers felt his stomach growling at the first real food he’s had since their deployment. He had eaten very little from the grief in his heart, but his appetite was finally coming back with the warmth and comfort in this home.

“It is really dangerous out here in the night. You should have stuck with you unit. I hope they weren’t missing you.” Veronika said softly, placing the big bowl before Piers. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She quickly cried out, reaching a hand to rub his shoulder as the hurting young man began to choke and let his tears fall into the soup at her words. He never was good at saying goodbye.

Somehow, in the warmth of the room and the tender touch with both hands clutched around the bowl Piers felt like he was back at home in mum’s kitchen. He broke down like the small wounded boy he was, finally having a chance to open up and express his grief to somebody who seemed to care.

As they ate the soup he told her of their roles as BSAA operatives, of bioterrorism. He spoke of the tale of a mission gone wrong, of how a lieutenant lost his captain and his entire team, of how a lover had lost the memories to the most important people in his life. Of how he was felt as a ship without her captain, lost and sinking at every crash of the wave without its course or the sun, moon and stars for navigation. How he felt he was unworthy and abandoned, and how lost and scared he was. Right now there was no Lieutenant Nivans, he was just a lost boy in a foreign country with a lady who reminded him of his mother.

She listened with patience as he spoke of his Captain and inspiration. The kind gentle leadership, the concern for his men, the unwillingness of sacrifice. The confidence behind his title and the many times he had saved the world from impending doom. She heard of the touching tale of their bond that had built over two years of fighting day in day out. The uncontainable admiration from rookie to officer; the uneasiness of being recognised as lieutenant and ATL; the rocky acceptance to becoming a partner and equal. Above all, she heard a tale of how very much Piers had missed the man in his heart.

“Whether you know it or not, Piers, someone is always looking out for you.” Veronika finally offered. She had sat in quiet sincere acknowledgement, understanding it was more important for the hurting boy with soft tousled hair to let it out than to answer questions. The lieutenant had given and devoted so much of his life to his cause and his Captain, but he needed to believe in himself and find strength. “You are looking out for your Captain, but know that others will look out for you. You need to have your own support too.”

Piers stared at her in confusion. Surely someone as unworthy as he was wouldn’t be missed?

“I have a son your age. His name is Brad. You remind me of him a lot.” She said, her gaze fixated at the logo on his t-shirt. “He’s out there fighting for our country, protecting towns and cities just like ours from the rebels and the monsters. I haven’t heard from him for a long time, I hope he is alive and well just as you are, but whether he knows it or not, I’m always looking out for him and thinking of him.” She continued quietly, holding her gentle gaze when Piers final dared to look up into her eyes as his brow widened and his lips pouted at the recognition.

“Somewhere out there, Piers, there is always someone loving you, just as you are loving your captain. He may not realise it, he may not feel your love, but you yourself are the proof right there that someone is always looking out for someone, whether they know it or not.”

Piers hung his head in shame thinking about his parents and siblings, thinking about Claire, running his fingers through his hair. His own mother wouldn’t have been as gentle as Veronika in drilling sense in his head, but he knew deep down she’d love him all the more.

“I just feel… so… lost.” He didn’t know how to carry on.

“Your captain needs you. He’s out there, at least he’s still alive. At least you know he’s still alive.” She shook her head at her own uncertainty of her son. “You can do something for him. Make him remember. Help him remember. There must be a reason why you survived. You survived last week, you survived last night. He needs you.”

_“stay at his side…as long as you are together…I know you will make it…”_

He heard the whispers of Merah’s final words again. He survived three months ago too in Singapore. That was why she saved him. He had a duty, as his second, as a partner, as a soldier, as a debtor, as a friend.

“He doesn’t even remember me. Me loving him means nothing to him now!” Piers was still distraught at the thought.

“From what you were saying you are all he has left. He needs you. Make him feel your love,” She paused for a moment.

“Nobody would have found you. You could have died last night.” Veronika’s voice was trembling with emotion at the alternative. “Somebody was looking out for you. You were loved. We heard barking and howling, cutting through the cold night air. We weren’t going to act on it, but it continued for a long time. We heard howling outside our door. We saw a trail in the snow, we followed the prints and saw something had dug the snow from your head and tried to drag you out. We never saw who or what it was, but my neighbour and I dragged you in the house. I can’t ever imagine what had the strength to pull you out.”

Piers was shocked. He knew he was heavy and his weight combined with his gear and rifle easily added to 100 kg. He was wondering how he would have survived in the snow. Veronika pointed to his bulletproof vest on a chair. He saw teeth marks planted deep in the Kevlar and padding on his shoulder. Something must have tried really hard to drag him out. He owed his life to Veronika, and a loyal canine somewhere out there. He was relieved to see his trusty rifle parked on the wall. That must have been a handful to carry. His combat gear was in a pile, and his boots were still at the doorway outside. He hoped the snow had kept them frozen lest the stench swamp out the house.

As Veronika cleaned up he checked over his pack and his gear, grateful that everything was intact. He quickly began to clean out and wipe down his guns on the towel that Veronika supplied. She was sipping a cup of tea watching quietly as he went to work on his pistol and rifle. He disassembled the parts in record time and wiped everything dry, giving a moment for them to air out before oiling and reassembling them with his supplies.

Over the next day as he regained his strength Veronika was kind enough to wash his dirty gear, saying she had plenty of experience with Brad’s while he sheepishly cleaned and scrubbed out his boots outside. He wondered how he got them so absolutely filthy. He cleaned them four times until they finally looked and smelled fit for an officer. As he stared at them he was reminded just how far he still had to go in his own boots before one day filling in his Captain’s. He looked around for the footprints of his loyal saviour but couldn’t find any trace in the snow.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know how much I can thank you Veronika, I owe you my life, in more ways than one.”

“Then pay it forward. I know it’s the guys like you who are keeping the frontlines safe for our army. The soldiers will need a captain and leader like you. Like the man your Captain is.”

Believe in yourself. Remember that someone is looking out for you. Look out for your Captain, I know you will find him.” They embraced in a hug and a kiss. His pack was filled with cookies and supplies she packed for the road.

She saw the charming, more spirited and fully geared soldier out as he headed out to the morning with the sun in his latte coloured hair. She couldn’t help but feel that that the world was a better place thanks to people like Piers, and that she would see her son return one day.

“Make him feel your love, Piers.” She bestowed her final blessing with a wave, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background track for this chapter- [Make you feel my love](https://soundcloud.com/theosymphany/make-you-feel-my-love-cover)  
> Sung by yours truly.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the love of our parents. They are always watching out for us somewhere, whether we know it, believe it or not.  
> 


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ray of hope from HQ.

Piers had met up and temporarily stationed himself at the local barracks at the town of Cardonna. It was the closest town to the original attack and the town where Chris had went missing. He figured it was a good town to setup BSAA operations given the proximity to the original outbreak. Since the first day Chris was missing he’d been to all the local bars and police station multiple times a day looking for a hint of news or rumour and there’s been zero leads at all. Each time he would walk in with hope that maybe there’s been some news and each time he’ll walk out defeated. Thankfully they had all been understanding and never minded his presence and interruptions, but Piers could see the growing pity and concern for him behind their looks each day and hear whispering behind his back. He didn’t care anymore, all the better if the whole town knew about the anxious lieutenant who’s trying to find his amnesia ridden captain, at least they’d know who to find if there was any bit of hope.

He was glad to have a base of operations off the Cardonna barracks. Being a soldier was all he knew about life and fit right back into a military installation. There was always a spare bunk and locker, and he could get supplies and rations. The crew didn’t mind his company either especially when he was so generous in sharing a tip or two about gunplay or marksmanship, on training/sparring or how to handle J’avo. To Piers it gave him some familiarity in the routine, that he could be training other guys again, that he could escape from worry and despair for a moment and just focus on his aim and shooting in the range.

Regardless, it was time to face the music. He bit his lip and dialled the number he had kept recalling and deleting on his PDA for the last few days. He pressed the button to dial before his mind could react and fought the impulse to end the call.

“Alpha to NA Branch HQ, this is Lieutenant Piers Nivans reporting in.”

“HQ to Alpha. Lieutenant Nivans! We were hoping to get in touch with your SOU!”

“Thank you NA. I have an urgent update. Permission to speak to Agent Valentine please.” He waited quietly through the short pause, feeling the nerves in his stomach at the impending conversation.

“Piers! Thank God, are you alright? I’ve been worried sick about you! It’s been over a week since the news. We’re sorry about what happened to SOU Alpha. Are you ok?” Piers could hear the restraint in her normally fiery voice and bombastic demeanour replaced with compassion and concern. He was grateful for it.

“Jill. I’m so sorry. I’m alright. I…..” He didn’t know how to continue. He almost died in a snowstorm because he lost his partner, have absolutely no idea where to find him and had lost will to go on?

“Listen Piers, I know things are very tough over there, losing your SOU has been tough here at HQ as well, the rest of Alpha is still grieving and every single person in NA are grieving with you, but I’m really glad that you’re alright.” It was time for Jill to pause. Last she had known was Chris was in hospital but lost all his memories. She didn’t know how to approach the subject.

“Look Piers, we have been consulting the medical team here and tried to put together a plan or something we can try with Chris to help him remember. We think it’s best to just relate to him slowly as a new acquaintance, start all over again rather than swamp him with too many details…. Piers I’m sorry it’s all down to you. I know how much Chris had meant to you. ….Piers? Piers?” The line was met with silence.

“Jill. …… I…… I don’t know where the Captain is. I was put under for my own injuries to be treated and by the time I was well enough to be up he had gone missing from the hospital. I….I’m so sorry. I couldn’t live with myself.” Piers tried not to break down at the familiar voice and her tone of concern. He knew he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding how he felt, but then Jill would always understand. “I’ve searched everywhere for a week. I lost my way in a snowstorm and almost didn’t make it two nights ago. Chris is gone, and it’s all my fault. But…but I’ll find him. I’ll need to find him Jill. I promise I’ll bring him back!”

“Chris….gone……Piers….oh God…..” Jill was shocked at the news as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She knew Chris’ situation was bad, but they had been through so much together. Chris was like the rock of the BSAA. He had always made things happened, he had always picked himself off the floor. He had always done whatever it takes for his partners and watched out for everyone. Jill was in debt that he came and sought her three years ago. He saved Claire. He saved Sheva. Hearing him missing was an alien feeling and chilled her right to her bones. Chris had always done all the saving. If he’s missing though, without his memory and gear and the protection from the BSAA he might be in a vulnerable state. She could hear the distraught in Piers’ voice and it tugged at her heart. _God, poor Piers_. She bit her lip, knowing how close the two were to each other. Chris wouldn’t just abandon Piers, he was his pride and joy in each and every way. Chris never showed it, but he was fiercely protective of all his partners, and Piers doubly so. If Chris didn’t remember Piers…….she didn’t know what to do. Chris probably wouldn’t remember her either, or anyone from HQ. Would he remember Claire? What was she going to do? Piers had learnt a lot from Chris, but Chris also meant far too much to him for him to not be emotional. She had to be strong for them. She had to think of something, and fast.

“Listen Piers. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. You did the best you could, you got Chris out. I’m really glad you’re ok. Really. We need you. Chris will need you. Look…err….Chris had voluntarily gone missing before, back in the days, after S.T.A.R.S., to protect himself, sometime ago in ‘98…he was investigating something and put himself in danger. He hid even from Claire and cut all contact with her for months. She was only 19 then! Maybe he remembered something or knew something and needed to protect you. All you can do is keep looking out for him, as I’m sure he’s looking out for you.” She hoped he bought it. She hoped she bought it. She hoped it was actually the truth, because BSAA’s bedrock isn’t going to crack this day goddamnit.

The possibility rocked Piers’ world. Perhaps there was hope. Perhaps the Captain did know what he was doing. Perhaps it was all an act to protect his lover. The Captain still cared! “Jill! The Captain….you’re saying… maybe he pretended to lose his memory? Maybe he’s on a mission? He had to abandon his identity to protect me?  He even left his dog tags behind!” Piers was on fire. He suddenly felt energised at the million possibilities and his training and discipline was falling back into place. Maybe Chris watched his back and pulled him from the snow…maybe… He looked around everywhere as if Chris could be watching him at a distance, hoping to find a familiar gaze, but keen as his eyes were, he couldn’t see anything of interest.

“Jill we’re going to need backup if Chris is in danger. We need help to find him and keep him safe. The woman in the hood…she was at Marhawa and Edonia, maybe she’s after Chris!”

“Piers, I’m appointing you acting captain of Alpha Team effective immediately in Chris’ absence. Alpha Team cells 2 and 3 are at your command. We will relieve Alpha Team from the usual combat intensive missions and let you guys scout out for Chris. We have a couple of guys like Jeff, Keaton and Reid who already said they’d do whatever it takes to support you and Chris. We’ll let them be briefed and trained for recon and get some intel, we can send them over in a week or two and they’ll help you. Can you stay in Edonia and be our contact? I know you can work well alone and you’ll be able to track Chris down, you are the most observant man I’ve met, Piers.” She had meant that sincerely. Piers always looked up to Chris so much that he never saw what others did in himself. She knows for one she couldn’t have done a better job in Edonia. She’ll be a mess and probably just butt heads with authorities all day and maybe drink too much.

“I will Jill, I’m not leaving Edonia till I find him. I’ll need funds and supplies, direction from HQ, reports and intel.  Right now I'm based from Cardonna Barracks, you can send word to me there.”

“We’ll keep you updated. European branch is going through the samples that you guys had sent. This is a new virus strain, we have no idea what we’re up against and the mutations sound very dangerous. European branch is sending a few squads over and they’ll set up a field base in Edonia for research, peacekeeping and assist with your SOU for tactics and recon. They’ll have supplies and funds. We’re very tight here in NA too on manpower and resources, we have threats of bioterrorism operating on local soil and even if the USA doesn’t cooperate as usual we still need our agents to sniff everything out of the new virus. We don’t want another massive outbreak like Marhawa or Edonia. We can’t afford to lose our guys into the monsters again.”

“Jill, send me any gear and meds that you think will help. Also when Alpha guys come over get them to bring a spare set of Chris’ gear and armour. We might need them. I’ve got the exact size and specs memorized.”

“Noted. Anything else?”

“I….I’ll probably need to get in touch with Claire. She was the last one who found Chris when he went off the radar. She can help me right? Also we ran into Sherry Birkin, in Edonia. Chris said Claire and Sherry had been close.” He really hoped Claire could help. At least she understood what it was like to have Chris walk out of your life. At least she would care about Chris about as much as he would.

“Yes, maybe Claire could help. We don’t really know what Claire is up to with TerraSave, but beware of contact though unsecured channels. We can’t leak out the news to anyone else that Chris has gone AWOL out of the BSAA. It’s going to be classified intel on a need to know basis ok? I’ll try to be in touch and get her to contact you.”

“Noted Jill. Any other lead or contacts you think might help, send them through.”

“Piers, we’ve got your back. I'd say you should try to get in touch with Sheva Alomar, she was Chris’ partner in the Kijuju incident three years ago. The two of them took down Wesker and brought me back. I’m sorry I couldn’t head over, but I know we have the best man on the job for Chris, and you’re the only man in the world I can trust to find him and keep him safe. Look out for yourself too Piers, stay safe, we need you. Chris needs you. Stay safe out there, we’ll look out for you.”

Piers dropped the call with a sigh. That was about as welcoming as news could be. For both sides of the globe. He’s now acting captain, but there’s no time to worry about his responsibility. He needs a team, he needs a plan and he needs his men to find and protect Chris if he is in danger. For the first time in a very long week, Piers could see hope.

 


	4. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finds a partner and a friend in uncertain times.

It had been an uneasy week waiting for EU team to arrive and despite the glimmer of hope Piers still found it hard to keep strong without any scrap of news that Chris was around. He had started to feel very lonely, having been close to the guys in Alpha, let alone now being an outsider in a foreign country that was so very different from his own. He kept himself busy at the barracks with training or printing flyers of Chris, and often volunteered for missions with the squad just to have something to do and stopped himself being fidgety. He recalled the days when Chris used to volunteer for every single mission he could, and it felt like the right thing to do to continue his legacy.

Peace never lasted long when they were that close to the outbreak site and hot zones. Right now he was readying his guns at the back of a humvee to rescue a patrol team that ran into trouble about 20 minutes away from the town. The barracks had a brief radio signal for trouble following by screaming at the background. Piers had decided to jump on board recognising the sound of the infected. His rifle was loaded and he hoped he could handle whatever was there.

As they closed he saw one patrol vehicle had crashed into flames while sounds of gunfire still rang out from the other vehicle. He looked in his scope to find 5-6 infected closing in on two soldiers, held back only by ineffective gunfire and something darting among the grass that was distracting them.

He yelled for the driver to slow down as he aimed and took down the J’avo as fast as he could. The mutated corpses, although at an advanced stage of mutation proved to be no match for his superior aim and firepower. Needless to say the rest of the team on board were impressed with his marksmanship on a moving vehicle, but this was no time for praises.

As they approached the vehicle Piers could hear a distressed howl, almost human in character. The howl was oddly familiar, as if it was once an echo in his dreams. They found two soldiers as the survivors of the 4 man squad. The patrol was ill equipped with their gunfire and was overwhelmed by the J’avo quickly as they grew stronger from the wounds. Their only lasted this long because one of their army dogs, a young Siberian husky was busy distracting and disorienting the J’avo. However the dog was now mournfully staring down at the corpses of one of the guards. He must have lost his handler.

The soldiers couldn’t get the husky to leave the corpse or make room for them to carry him back, and no one had the heart to separate the dog with drooping ears from the man. Curious at the commotion, Piers approached the body. The howling went down as he approached, and he felt a connection as his gaze met that of a pair of brilliant blue eyes. He and the soldiers were surprised as the young, fluffy husky ran towards Piers in a sprint and leapt towards his chest.

Piers had to drop his rifle to catch the dog in reflex, feeling the weight and warmth of the body in his arms. The dog was surprisingly heavy for its size and easily matched the rifle in weight. The husky gave a few happy barks as its tail became a blur hitting Piers’ arms. The dog sniffed Piers’ scarf before licking him on the face, making Piers squint, smiling and show the dimples on his face. It gave a whining noise, found the bite mark on Piers’ vest and nuzzled over it, then poked Piers on the neck with his nose as if to say ‘ _I did this, you’re my soldier_ ’. Piers could feel a piece of his heart soften at the gesture.  This was probably the dog that pulled him out of the snow and sought help from Veronika.  He was relieved to have found his canine saviour and even more so to save him from a similar sticky situation.  He leaned down and pulled the dog in for a kiss on its head.  He scratched the husky between the ears and it visibly relaxed; only lightly whimpering as the other solders worked to get the bodies back to base in the patrol vehicle.  

He sat in the recovered patrol vehicle with the rescued guards and the bodies as they returned back to base. His rifle was propped next to his seat and the husky laid himself on his lap quietly looking over its handler’s body. Piers took the opportunity to study the dog. It seemed to have been about 18 months old and has a dusting of dark grey hair on its back transitioning to a white belly, but he also wore a ring of white fur around its collar as if it was wearing a scarf. It had dark grey ears and forehead, and two patches of white above the eyes that looked like frowning eyebrows over intelligent blue eyes. It had a very fluffy tail, lined with grey on top but long white hairs on the underside, and Piers couldn’t help but play with the tail on his way back. It had been very long since he’d petted a dog as the BSAA didn’t allow any pets on base. He found a scratch on the left rib and decided he would patch it up at base. It wore an army green collar and had a small bone shaped tag that said Cardonna barracks in the local language.

He learned from the other soldiers that the husky was one of a number of dogs the barracks had adopted and trained, and occasionally would head out with the team on missions. His name in their language sounded like “Snowy”, so that became Piers’ name for him. His main trainer and keeper was lost to the attack, and although Snowy was generally a friendly dog, he had never been really close to anyone else on base. The team were taken aback when Piers told his story of passing out in the snow and how he was dug out and saved by Snowy. They didn’t believe him at first until he showed them the bite marks on his vest which matched the husky’s jaw size. The soldiers now understood that must have been why the dog threw itself at Piers when they first met. He must have been joyful his soldier and rescue had survived.

Piers cleaned the wound at base, making sure it wasn’t infected and he was relieved to see it was just a scratch wound. He chuckled at the thought that both he and Snowy had bruised left ribs. They were really a pair after all they’d been through. He placed a dressing and kept Snowy calm while he worked. He couldn’t help but ask the team to take some pictures of him and Snowy together on his PDA. The guys had joked that they were a pair based on his scarf and the ring of fur around the pup’s neck. He wanted to have something cute to show Chris when he finds him, and the team was happy for the distraction to help them mourn the losses of two of their men.

The presence of Snowy by his side did a lot to brighten Piers’ spirits as he trekked all over town in search of Chris during the day, and he left Snowy at the kennels with the other dogs at night while sleeping in the barracks. Piers and Snowy were in a way a perfect match for one another. Snowy had a lot of energy, needed a lot of exercise and liked to be challenged, and Piers was probably the most active soldier around leaving his boot prints all over Cardonna. The group at the barracks always found great it entertainment to watch Piers racing or wrestling with the dog in the afternoon playing all sort of impromptu games. Snowy was very intelligent and Piers had no problem communicating commands or wishes with a whistle or a sound. Deep down he was very grateful to have a companion, one who had also experienced a deep loss of his own, and he always felt he and Snowy understood each other. It was the first time in three weeks that he felt he had a friend who would watch his back. After all, Snowy was already watching his long before he knew, and he was grateful he could return the favour.

Piers also thought perhaps Snowy might help sniff Chris out. He wasted no time in pulling out the pile of belongings which Chris left behind and gave it to Snowy to sniff and remember, and has been spending days since hoping quietly that Snowy might just be able to pick up the scent somewhere. Mostly it had just been a wild goose chase. The snow and length of time had probably wiped out most of the scent, but hope, however small, was what kept Piers going.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Piers finally met up with the EU Branch at the local barracks and managed to get onto a secure BSAA network. He quickly fired off several emails to Sheva and Jill for updates and help. He caught up on the news in NA while religiously checking his own emails about any updates for Chris. He was relieved to see Sheva’s reply quickly promising support of West Africa Branch and vouching for Chris. For once, he didn’t feel the entire weight of the world of propped on his shoulders.

He’ll need a plan to track down Chris. He still had no idea how to do it, but they don’t have much time. Bioterrorism was getting white hot around the globe, and Piers knows it will be a matter of time before he gets forced back to counter-terrorism missions with Alpha SOU. He shuddered at the responsibility. Snowy, as if sensing his companion’s uneasiness or cold, curled into his lap and gave him a nuzzle.

 

* * *

 

He often spent most of the time prowling on his own, well, technically as a team of two with Snowy. The EU guys were happy covering the towns systematically as part of their scouting and peacekeeping missions and Piers felt that freed him up to do some prowling of his own. They decided to look at the fifteen closest towns nearby in search of Chris, but honestly Piers knew how difficult it was to find a man in a country that was getting torn apart by war and chaos. News weren’t easy to receive or spread in the uncertain times. This was really going to be his test of how well he know Chris. At least, the old Chris. Piers had no idea whether the new Chris still had the same preferences or personality, but that’s all he’s got.

The sight of the brown haired, hopeful and handsome lieutenant with his fluffy husky companion became one of the regular sights around Cardonna and surrounding towns, and although both were oblivious to it, many of the towns' ladies have stood on their doorsteps to gaze longingly at the pair, hoping that he would one day find the Captain he’s looking for.  Everyone who knew of their mission held hope that that perhaps if Piers could find his captain through seemingly impossible odds, it could be a symbol that one day peace may also be truly restored all across Edonia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter may be a little cliched, but Piers deserves a loyal companion as he looks for Captain. I really wanted Piers to have a dog and just knew it had to be a Siberian husky. They're local to the area, don't mind the cold and are just beautiful intelligent dogs. I looked at thousands of pictures trying to find what I had in mind, these are the closest. An 18 month old is essentially a young adult, strong but still playful and inquisitive. The first picture is what Snowy roughly looks like now (with a ring of white fur around his neck), and the second was Snowy as a puppy.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/UVbuzv8)  
>   
> [](http://imgur.com/8JRTyXd)  
> 


	5. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers leads Alpha Team on a combative mission.

They were on a mission. Alpha team had arrived, and since no further progress had been made towards locating Captain Redfield they decided to assist the EU squad for an offensive. Piers, Reid, Jeff and Keaton were to help decontaminate an area overrun by J’avo to join the EU squad. This was one of the first combative missions Piers is leading as Captain and he was prepared to see it through. He knew he needed to get used to working without Chris, and the team would also need the experience of fighting on the frontlines to transit back to active combat operations.

Things were different when Chris was in charge, he often played point man and led from the front, letting Piers call the shots from the back and take out whatever else is converging on his position. It was a real shift in leadership style for Piers as a sniper who was often stationed from a vantage point with long bursts of inactivity. On the one hand the shift in position did provide greater tactical advantage, and that he could devote more time and concentration to think plans through, but it also meant it was harder to process and react to enemy movements at the frontlines, having to rely entirely on the reports of the team to track their positions and advantages. Being a sniper meant he was often detached from his squad and that held significant risks for both sides. He would have to figure out something that works.

Right now he was perched on the roof of a couple of old silos and storehouses overlooking a farmhouse where the infected have gathered. Between the squad and himself they had cleared out large groups of enemies in the surrounds but there were still some huddled within. He wasn’t sure if there were civilians still which meant they had to eliminate enemies one by one rather than blow the place up. Besides, they lacked a demo expert right now in Alpha team after the loss of Finn. Keaton and Reid were to enter the structure together while Jeff floated to either watch their backs or to provide backup for Piers if needed while Piers watched from above and snipe out any encroaching targets. Snowy was playing sentry a slight ways out of Piers’ position, knowing he needs to sniff out and howl at signs of approaching enemies.

“Reid, Keaton, you guys ok to head in?”

“Ready when you are sir. over”

“Alright, if the resistance is heavy withdraw if you need to, or escape towards my position, I’ve got line of sight and I can take out whatever’s chasing you. Be careful out there. Jeff, you stay out but keep your position hidden unless you hear gunfire inside. over”

“Copy sir. Staying outside under cover. Jeff out”  
  
Reid and Keaton were in. There was nothing from the radio for a minute.

“Captain we’re inside. No signs of movement so far. over”

“I copy, they could be lurking, these things are intelligent and the could coordinate attacks. Stay vigilant, one of you grab a shotgun. over”

“Wilco out.”

Snowy’s ears suddenly perked up.

“Aooowwwlll”

Piers could sense the disturbance straight away, and his eyes spotted five crow like creatures closing in towards the barn. “Bogeys incoming” he whispered into the comms as he readied his scope. The mesets, although small, were fast and agile and he knows he needed to take them in one shot before they discover his position.

He lined up his scope and traced the target for an extra second than he normally did, making sure that he was able to keep up with the erratic movement before pulling the trigger. He held his breath. Headshot.

By now gunfire had rang out in the building. Somehow the enemies were able to coordinate their two pronged attacks. If the squad didn’t have someone watching outside they’d all be in trouble from the air raid ambush. As he scanned his scope for the second target he could hear a handgun and a shotgun, so Keaton and Reid must still be ok. Jeff will probably head in to help, but he wasn’t sure whether he has time to react.

BOOM. Second down. 

“Captain we took down a wave of infected. They’re forming a chrysalis. over”

“Grenade them as soon as they break, they’re gonna mutate into something stronger. over” He yelled into the comms as he tried to line up for the third target. However the three have diverged and are circling the silo. They were each trying to bait his shot, slowing and quickly changing directions at each point so he couldn’t track them easily. One of them headed towards the barn while the other two were closing in, dropping projectiles onto Piers’ location. He will have to relocate and find cover.

As he ducked and jumped to the next silo he heard a grenade went off, quickly followed by another. He hoped the guys are holding up.

“We got one of them, one left. over” he heard Reid said.

“There’s an aerial unit outside the barn, look for cover. I have two on my tail. Jeff you try taking out the one at the barn with a machine gun” He had no time to snipe, using his MP-AF instead to lay suppressing fire so the creatures keep their distance while Snowy howls nervously, unable to help. Another grenade went off in the background, followed by a number of gunshots.

Pies had managed to hit the wings of one of the crow like mutants and it was struggling to keep its balance while it regenerates. Piers emptied a clip in its direction until it dropped from his view as he reloaded. He hoped Jeff could deal with that too. He heard machine gun shots down near his position a second later confirming his strategy. That meant Jeff was looking out for him, but what happened to the other meset near the barn?

“Jeff do you have a visual on the meset near the barn? You gave away your position, head inside for cover, meet up with the others, watch you back. over”

“Wilco. Heading in to Reid. Jeff out.”

It couldn’t have been a moment too soon as Piers heard the sound of projectiles towards Jeff’s position. He needed to deal with his last target before he could help the other but he couldn’t find it. Where was it? He couldn’t get a visual but he could follow Snowy’s gaze as he followed the target with his eyes. Piers gave a short whistle. At the sound Snowy drew attention to himself, trying to get the crow into Piers’ field of view as it ducked in and out of the small amounts of cover it had. Piers switched back to his rifle in wait.

“Awwwwoooolllll”

Sure enough, the crow was approaching from his 3 o’clock, with Snowy’s distraction keeping it from noticing Piers’ position. He tracked it with the scope again and fired.

Down.

“Jeff here, we cleared the barn, no civilians or infected. over”

“Roger that. I’ve taken down 4 bogeys, there’s one left somewhere. Proceed with caution. I’ll try to draw it back. out"

Piers ran out with Snowy to find the last enemy only to hear a disturbing noise as goop of acid began to eat through the roof of the barn.

“Head out ASAP, acid from above!”

The guys tailed out as fast as they could as Piers tried again to lock the creature in its sight. “Head towards my position at the silo, keep under aerial cover, we need to draw it back.”

It should be a matter of time to take down the final target, but he was going to take it with extra caution. Sure enough, the bird like creature had tailed the three operatives and it didn’t know about Piers’ position. With a final shot, they’ve secured the situation.

“Jeff, Keaton, Reid check everything’s dead, watch your backs. Report at once if you see any chrysalides.”

“Alpha leader to EU team, we’ve contained the situation, please send in the clean up team. We cleared some ground targets but there were also 5 crow like smaller meset variances. The labs might be interested in a sample. over”

“EU HQ here, team ETA 10 minutes with your evac. near Three of Hearts. Well done Alpha Team. over”

“Thank you HQ. Heading towards evac. Alpha out.”

\--

The team made it back to the base without incident. EU team would want to study those mini meset creatures. They were going to be quite the handful to deal with in combination with ground forces, and he knew even some of his shots today had an element of chance. Not every sniper will get so lucky, and agile airborne targets where the ultimate test of a sharpshooter. The teams will have to be prepared for anti-air from now on. He shudder to imagine how dangerous those crows would be if they were any bigger and more resilient.

“Good job out there soldiers. Jeff, thanks for taking out that bird as it landed.”

“Thank you, Captain, you made it an easy target.”

“Make sure you guys always keep a couple of grenades as you head out. The targets mutate and regenerate too fast for conventional gunfire.” He added. “Also beware of anti-air from now on. I don’t know how we’re going to deal with those things while occupied with ground targets. I need to warn EU branch. Get some rest guys. Dismissed”

“Yes, Captain.”

So his first mission had went alright, but Piers felt that he was too controlling and dominant. He was trying to take out most of the threats to minimise the risk to his men. He’d taken after Chris a bit too much in that regard. Chris always took the toughest jobs for himself, but then Chris knew Piers had his back. Piers was going to have a long way to go to let the team come to their own, but then again, he knew that it was going to be a much messier gunfight trying to hit the birdlike creatures with MGs only. _It’s not the same without you here Chris_.

He wondered what Chris would have done if it he took his position. Chris would probably head in the barn with Reid and left Keaton and Jeff to watch their backs. He’d probably be able to handle whatever were coming out from those chrysalis quicker, but it would have taken longer for Jeff and Keaton to take on the crows, which meant Chris would still need to head out and snipe and it would be more dangerous because they’d have to fight all 5 at once and might have to spray and pray. Air assault was really going to make a mess of things.

“Snowy! Good job today operative, you really helped me get those birds” He called the young husky over and gave it some crackers. Their training and partnership had paid off, and Snowy was becoming very good at being his spotter and temporary distractor for pursuing enemies. After all, huskies were natural hunters. He’s no full-fledged partner, but it was good to have a pair of eyes and keen ears watch his back all the same, and he could see the value in having a dog lookout for a sniper, especially if he was to command from a vantage pont. Perhaps the BSAA could use some military dogs he thought. That would be something to bring up with Chris one day.

“Come here puppy,” he fed the dog another cracker as he pulled it to a hug and gave it a belly rub, smiling as the husky panted excitedly, his bushy tail swishing against Piers’ belly.

 


	6. Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection.

The addition of Alpha team to Edonia helped Piers a little with the running around, but they also now needed to take a more organised approach to search for Chris more effectively. Piers was starting to feel the full responsibility as a captain between planning, coordinating, checking up with each member as well as the dreaded paperwork and filing that came with the responsibility. He could see why Chris loved being a captain to inspire and manage his team but at the same time hated the paperwork and administration.  Thankfully, he'd done enough reports for Chris that he's well into the swing of things by now.

Since news and radio were largely unreliable the four members of Alpha spread out to keep in touch with a wider area. They have based themselves in different towns behind the frontlines where most of the refugees or migrants have headed to, hoping to catch the news of anyone matching Chris’ descriptions. It has been a lot of running around but Chris’ anonymity had really made things challenging.

In addition to coordinating Alpha Team, Piers also acted as a battlefield consultant with the EU branch on their peacekeeping and elimination missions. He was the most experienced officer in the region fighting the various strains of C-virus infected and EU HQ had often deferred to his opinion and judgement regarding more effective tactics or deployment. It was another responsibility he had to bear, but Piers knew that experience mattered a lot when new types of infected keep appearing. His suggestions for increasing sniper involvement as well as deploying anti air capabilities alone have already salvaged a number of missions where waves of air and ground infected units would converge on hot zones. It was a double edge sword. On the one hand the role placed demands for Piers’ time and energy, but it also increased the collaboration and support of EU branch in devoting resources for Alpha Team to look out for Chris. EU branch supplied Piers with a Jeep so he can cover more ground around the familiar and stable parts of Edonia rather than having to rely on foot patrols, and Snowy always loved having the wind in his face as Piers drove around.

This was one of those rare warmer afternoons. Piers had managed to finalise a number of calls to EU HQ and had some time to relax. Snowy was amusing himself with the birds on the grass and Piers was holding Chris’ dog tags in his palm under a tree, gazing idly at them as he often did when he had a moment to himself. They were left on the bed when Chris walked out and Piers had been wearing them since, hoping somehow it would be a charm to bring him back to their owner.

He remembered back to the time when he first really noticed Chris’ dog tags. Every soldier had them of course, for ID purposes if anything were to happen. He was a rookie back then, and it was after a particularly hot trek through the woods as part of their training on a warm day in spring. Chris called the group to a slight detour and they stopped at a lake on the way back. Most of the guys had taken their top off to cool down and so did Chris. His sculpted torso was the envy of every guy at the base and drew his fair share of remarks and comparison from the guys on the squad. Piers remember sitting against the base of a tree watching Chris drench his shirt in the water and use it as a makeshift towel to wipe himself down, his dog tags were swaying like a pendulum as he bent over to squeeze out the water and rinse the shirt, and the pendulum so captivated Piers that he lost his gaze on the captain, secretly hoping he might come rub him over with his cool shirt. That idea began to grow wilder and wilder in his head and the naked, wet definition of his Captain didn’t help. He wondered if he should do the same with his shirt to cool off a little. He remembered the tags falling still as the muscled captain stood up, the tags were in a perfect V pointing down at Chris’ treasure trail and Piers was subconsciously following the trail and undressing his Captain with his eyes.

“Piers!” He suddenly heard his name form the voice he’d come to know so well. He must have been caught.

“Captain!” He knew he should stand, but he couldn’t think of a way to hide his erection, so he gave a wave and pretended to fan himself in the shade.

“Come cool off at the lake, Piers. It’s cooler here.” He waved his shirt. Well that was an invitation if he ever saw one. It was always nice when Captain took notice of him.

He came bouncing down towards the lake, not caring for his boner anymore and came to Chris’ side. He stared at the shirt, and stared at the dog tags behind the shirt, reaching a hand out thinking the Captain would pass it over.

Chris obviously had something else in mind. He held the shirt as if it was a red flag before a raging bull then waved it around. Piers had only eyes on the shirt and followed it in a few circles before Chris stooped and dunked it to the water, making Piers tumble his upper body and waist into the lake.

It became another one of Piers' awkward moments that plagued his rookie days. His shirt quickly soaked up the moisture and clung to his skin and wet his trousers also. Piers knew he was going to have wet bulge issues soon. He did the only thing he could as he pulled off the soaking shirt and splashed the Captain. They then flung their shirts at each other like teenagers towel snapping in a high school locker room, both their sets of dog tags dancing as they jumped and tried to avoid the splash until they both ended up fully wet above their knees. Before long the entire squad joined in the festivities and the 12 man team became a group of boys on their first day at the beach.

That was a good day in Piers’ mental journal. He’d since always subconsciously checked out the Captain’s dog tags in his shirt against that inviting cleavage whenever he caught sight of them.

He gave a little sigh as his gaze focused back on the tags and ran his fingers over the letters.

REDFIELD

CHRIS

BSAA S.O.U.

NORTH AMERICA

O (RH) POSITIVE

He tried thinking through their significance again. Everything about Chris was held in his hands. Did Chris remove them out of resentment, or was it a kind of bequest that he passed on to Piers? Chris had walked away without his identity, for either their protection, or he wanted to make a new start. He left them for Piers, which meant that Piers was the one to carry on his legacy, or that Piers was the lover he’ll come back to.... was it a promise that he’ll be back someday? Or was he just over thinking this all too much? He held the tags between his lips as he lost himself in his thoughts.

The Siberian husky cocked its head. He came to understood that Piers was missed a dear person in his live whenever he pulled the tags out. He came to Piers’ side and gently nudged his ribs with a quiet howl. Piers welcomed the distraction, poking Snowy on the nose as he pulled the dog to a hug and ran his fingers idly along the warm snowy fur and its swishing tail, quietly pondering what Chris would be up to on a fine Spring day like this…

“Where are you, Captain?” Piers said.

“Arf Arf aoooowwwlll.” Somebody seemed to know.

“Not you silly.”

“Awwwwooooollll!” Snowy broke to a sprint, then stopped some distance away and looked back at Piers.

“I’m going to get you for this.” Piers got up and started chasing the puppy with the tags bouncing under his shirt, half hoping in his heart he actually might lead him to Chris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from here on are less continuous story telling and more of a chronicle, capturing short pieces of reflections, memories, snippets of the six months across Edonia. Don't worry though, I've already written the last 5 ending chapters so the story isn't falling apart and will definitely come to an end. The space just gives a platform for us to look into some of the history between Chris and Piers among snapshots of how things were in Edonia.
> 
> If you want to see what the dog tags look like (along with a great collection of Nivanfield media) check out RedfieldandNivans' tumblr blog!  
> [here](http://redfieldandnivans.tumblr.com/post/80109115979)


	7. Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally hears from Claire.

When he made it back to base Piers saw finally the long anticipated word from Claire. He quickly sat himself down and looked over the email.

_Piers,_

Jill has been in touch, I’m sorry I went off the radar for a while- I was occupied on missions and missed the news. I’m so sorry about the losses in your unit, I know both you and my brother watched over each of your men so much that it would have torn you apart from the inside out. I know you and Chris consider them close as family. I’m a part of that family and I grieve with you. I remember meeting the team not that long ago and you guys were so close and welcomed me in.  Please, don’t blame yourself for what happened and I’m so grateful you rescued my brother from his injuries. Stay strong Piers. We still need you, my brother still needs you.

I don’t know what happened to Chris, but he may have felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for letting his men die under his watch. Despite the tough guy appearance and memory loss, you know as much as I do that Chris holds his emotions close to his heart and he may still have been in a very emotional state even if he didn’t know where it stemmed from. He’s never been quite right since losing Alpha and Delta Team in West African branch and being confronted with Wesker at Kiljuju. He’s had episodes of PTSD since and perhaps he had deteriorated from the condition with further losses.

Jill mentioned that he may have gone off the radar to keep you safe. He did do that before and I was so worried I went looking for him. However the last time I tried finding him I got captured and he actually ended up going to rescue me instead. I am not sure if he genuinely had lost his memory or is putting on a cover, but the most important thing is right now is for both of you to stay safe. From what Jill said Edonia is in a state of conflict under the double threats of civil war and bioterrorism. There’s infected prowling on the streets and the region is very unstable. I know how difficult it is to get any news in and out and the Redfields are in your debt once again for your persistence and efforts. Thank you for looking for, and looking after Chris.

Chris should be able to take care of himself in combat and in the conflicts. You know as well as I do that he’s a remarkable fighter in armed or unarmed combat. Fighting and survival is in his veins, so nothing short of horrific B.O.Ws attacks should be of any threat to him. He had trained so hard since the Spencer incident to take on Wesker and I’m sure his muscle memory alone will pull him through. What I am worried about is his emotional stability. He has been cracking around the edges the last few years at the string of losses and catastrophes he has had to face, and I fear the traumatic brain injury along with losing his team to mutants pushed him over the edge. I have hope that he will recover his memories, because Chris always gets himself up. However he will probably need motivation and a lot of positive reinforcement.

What I fear is Chris in this state could have gone in one of two directions. In the ideal scenario the amnesia will help him forget about his guilt, fear and self-condemnation, freeing him a chance for a brand new start. Failing that, he may have turned violent and aggressive based on the years of loss and suffering he’s had to face. Piers, if you weren’t by his side I’m really afraid he may be pushed onto the second path and go to substance abuse. His emotionally vulnerable state and his tendency to keep things bottled up has long been a recipe for disaster. I can only hope that your influence over the last two years of his life will be able to change his outlook because Chris is just so stubborn about his own issues. He had always preferred to work things out for someone else and shut himself out. I am hopeful that he will be able to remember some of the bits of your love and what you have done, because without that, there is nothing Chris is living for other than a sense of duty and retribution to wipe out bioterrorism. That isn't a reason for living. It’s merely a programmed objective, and that alone won’t bring Chris back. It's almost like a Redfield curse.

I am using my networks here to see what I can do and I’m also consulting our medical experts for advice, however they had all agreed that amnesia is something fleeting and every case is unique. I’m afraid I can’t give you more advice than to follow your heart. Piers, you’ve proven yourself to read, motivate and understand Chris like no other. Sometimes Chris needs to be cared for tenderly; sometimes he needs to be shoved back in his place forcefully. I know you can do both as the situation demands. You are a remarkable, kind hearted man, a responsible soldier and you have what it takes to either find Chris or succeed him in what he is doing against bioterrorism. I can trust that whatever decision you feel is best for Chris will probably be the best for him. Thank you so much for staying strong and taking care of Chris. I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am to know that you are out there doing what you can, that you go on loving him, and whether Chris knows it or not, _I_ do.

Please stay strong, and follow your heart. I will be in touch and send any updates your way. Keep me posted ok?

Sending you all my love, you are not alone Piersey.

Hugs and kisses x1000

_Claire._

 

* * *

 

Piers sighed as he held his head in his hands. He was grateful for every bit of encouragement he could get, and he was glad that Claire had trusted him so completely, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she couldn’t be here with him. Deep down he understood there’s not a lot more Claire could do with him, he was the one who spent more time with Chris day in day out than anyone else, but he still would have welcomed the company, the reassurance that he was doing the right thing and the agreement to head the search in a particular direction. He did wonder if perhaps the bond of blood might help increase the chances of them crossing paths. His so call bond of love has certainly done nothing to bring him closer thus far.

He read over Claire’s email again. She was right about the two paths that Chris could have gone down though. Chris had been gentle as an officer but he still lost it at times when things didn’t go right. He had become more impulsive than he had been earlier in his career and even butted heads with Jill at times when he would have deferred to her decision. The aggression was needed as part of his job and got him through many a tough time, but it could also eat at him like a poison when he had nothing to channel his rage into. After all, this was a guy who punched a boulder into submission. Piers gave a slight smile at that thought as he continued his analysis.

How was Chris feeling when he woke up? Piers tried to put himself in Chris’ mind. He would have felt guilty and traumatised. Piers knew this firsthand. He himself could barely function for two weeks, and he was the optimistic one. Chris wouldn’t have taken it easily, especially as he shouldered the responsibility much harder than Piers had. Piers understood what it’s like to have high expectations. He was a good sniper for a reason, but the way Chris saw himself as a captain wasn’t even a matter of expectation. It was his duty to see his men safe and he couldn’t live with the alternative, even if there was nothing they could have done. Yes, guilt made sense, which was why he abandoned his dog tags and identity. He probably felt an inner connection that his identity, that what he did, and the responsibility he held was the reason for his failure and source of his guilt, and his first instinct was to push that away to protect his psyche.

Chris was great at dealing with clear objectives and targets, and horrible at giving time to work on his feelings and emotions. Not because he was callous and out of touch, but rather because he was too aware of them and feels the emotions of those around him were more important than his own. It took him many months set aside his pride and responsibility as an officer before accepting Piers as a lover, and in that period every time things got intimate or touchy feely his instinct was self-defence and to push everyone away, simply because he was afraid deep within himself of stuffing up, of hurting someone else’s emotions and making a mess of things. As inexperienced as he was, Piers felt at times he had to be the bigger man in the relationship to coach things through with Chris. In the end if he didn’t let Chris realise how much he had been hurting Piers he probably would have continued to deny their attraction. Chris’ vulnerability to overlook his need for emotional healing probably meant he would have been very likely to push away anyone who tries to ‘help’, believing he’d have it all together and use whatever coping mechanisms available to him.

Piers sighed. It looked like Claire was right. Knowing Chris his coping mechanisms were probably going to be smoking and drinking. He didn’t smoke a lot, but Piers did remember when he was stressed and didn’t talk for days when he loses someone he knew. The drinking wasn’t an issue over the last few years, but Chris was the type who could easily get addicted. After the Marhawa incident Chris drank so heavily that Piers had to haul him off the bar despite his own intoxication.

I’m going to have to check every bar for info, Piers thought. He did scout out all the establishments in Cardonna, but perhaps Chris didn’t have a serious drinking problem yet then, or didn’t have the funds to finance his habit. He’ll have to let the team know to be extra vigilant about clues that Chris may have gotten drunk and violent. In a way that may be a good way to hunt him down, as Chris’ aggression would probably put him in fights. Piers shook his head. He didn’t know whether he should hope for Chris to get in trouble so he could get word, or for him to stay out of trouble so he’d be well. So far he’s had no news of a violent Chris, so perhaps it was good news after all.

He thought back about the first scenario. Supposedly Chris had a fresh start, what would he do? Where would he be? He’s good at fighting, so he might either have joined up with the barracks or took up some sort of bodyguard work, maybe the police. Piers himself met up with the local barracks. Perhaps Chris would do the same having been in the military even longer than he had. The barracks environment must feel familiar to him even if he hated to fight. However if he grew tired of fighting maybe he’d do something labour intensive to work off his energy? There’s so many rebuilding projects going on. He could be a builder. Piers didn’t think he’d be the farming sort. Chris was way too active and adventurous for mindless repetitive work. He scribbled down in his notes to check labour/construction project sites and local barracks for reports of Chris also. Since BSAA was already attached to the local barracks it would be a good way to get word around. He’ll ask the other barracks to report if they see someone with good marksmanship or close quarter combat training who turned up from nowhere. Perhaps if Chris was a good enough fighter they’ll get word of his capabilities.

In a way, getting Claire’s letter helped him to organise his thoughts to work out where Chris is headed. He thanked Claire in his heart for kick-starting the real thought process and hoped he will find a way to keep Chris out of trouble. _I’d better stay away from alcohol myself_ he thought, as he started heading to the nearest bar to set his plan in motion. If nothing else, he could try to find a good steak somewhere around there again.


	8. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers recalls sharing a tent with Chris.

It was a cold night out. Piers had split off with Snowy from the rest of Alpha as they reported to different locations to catch up on news about Chris. Earlier that day Piers went to checked up on a town who had someone fitting Chris’ description, but alas he was not the man. The pair was in the outskirts between towns so Piers set up his tent at an abandoned warehouse and rest. There was no threat of violence in the region so he didn’t have to keep watch, but he never liked the cold when he slept.

Snowy however was having no issues, his fluffy double coat kept him warm and excitable through any sort of weather. Piers was grateful that Snowy decided to lie next to him on his sleeping bag. Snowy was very independent, but he was always a calming presence, was a good sentry and did help bring a bit more warmth to his sides. He thought back about the time that he and Chris shared a tent in a 2 man mission and a smile crossed his face.

 

* * *

 

It was a cold, windy night and they were dead tired after a full day sniffing out intel on their mission. Piers and Chris had set the sleeping bags on opposite corners, but the tent was small and they were still only a couple of feet apart. The Captain dozed off fairly quickly, but Piers was tossing and turning because he kept getting too cold. He tried not to shuffle, and focused instead on Chris’ breathing to help him relax, but he couldn’t find rest. He looked over at the broad shape of his captain’s silhouette in the darkness. The familiar shape gave him a small spark of warmth in his heart that he wasn’t alone, but did nothing to help ward the cold off his hands and feet despite wearing two pairs of socks.

He didn’t know how long he had rolled around before he heard Chris’ voice saying “Piers, are you still up? Is the cold bothering you? Come over here.”

Piers was made very self-conscious. He didn’t want to wake Chris up, but he needed his strength for tomorrow and knew it’d be bad to try to snipe with eye strain. It didn’t seem like he’d get any sleep at this point. Besides, his heart was leaping at the possibility of getting close to Chris. He was after all, very cold.

“Sorry Captain, I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

“It’s my snoring huh? Sorry about that. I’m kinda oblivious when I’ve passed out.”

“No, Captain, it’s …it’s just the cold.” He liked hearing the reassuring noises that Chris was there, he did.

“Come over here, we’ll join the sleeping bags, I don’t want you to freeze.”

Piers didn’t want to get out so he rolled and inch-wormed his way to the Captain’s side, making the other chuckle softly as he heard the tumbling and wriggling in the dark. They opened their bags and made it to a space for two. Piers felt much warmer at once, even if it was more from his heart pounding and the sudden flush across his skin as he felt Chris’ body heat and took in his scent.

“Don’t worry about getting shy now Piers, it’s a cold night on the field and we do whatever we do to get through this together. Huddle in or you’ll get me cold.” The low baritone reassured him in understanding. Chris knew being an officer can be intimidating, especially compounded in the way how Piers was so self-conscious around him.

“Yes, Captain.” Piers answered softly, daring himself to wriggle closer to the radiant heat source until his back felt the hard muscles of his captain’s body through their shirts. He froze, and decided not to inch his butt any closer even if he was very tempted to do so. He laid very still, feeling the faint traces of Chris’ warm breath on the back of his neck as he relished in the sensation of the warmth and toned muscles on his back. Despite his throbbing heartbeats, he eventually gave in to the tiredness of the day among the steady rhythm of his Captain’s breaths and fell asleep.

He woke up with a sense of comfort like he’d never felt before, even with the hard ground and makeshift pillow. He could feel the radiant heat of his officer filing the sleeping bag as they spooned right next to one another and he felt an arm held him close around his waist, the large palm over his abs with the little finger against the tip of his morning erection.

He also could make out a hardness digging in on his butt. Piers felt his ears burn at once at the predicament and froze as still as he could, and even then he felt himself getting harder at the inadvertent contact. This sure was a hell of a night and was sure to be a night of treasured memories. How he wished he could wake up each day in his Captain’s arms. It was also the closest he’d been with him together, and it warmed him from the bottom of his heart.

He felt the arms wrap around even tighter as Chris moaned something of a hissing noise in the dark. His fingers seemed to have found Piers’ erection and he wrapped his palm across it as if in reflex. The flesh poking into his ass got even harder. “Captain…” he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan and flexed his butt and erection slightly in response. The Captain was holding his boner…. he felt himself contract at the warm touch and intimacy and was grateful he had a piss boner or else he’d be leaking precum. He secretly wished Chris would make more of a move. He’d agree to just about anything at this point.

After several minutes of his heart pounding in his head he heard the breathing change, and there was a long sigh of warm moist breath into the back of his neck which tingled right onto his spine. Then the hands moved, Piers felt a short squeeze around his cock and the hands were suddenly withdrawn when the owner realised their position.

He gave a twitch at the emptiness he suddenly felt.

“Ugh…” He heard Chris gave a groan as he woke. Then he felt the captain flex his erection, digging it deep into Piers’ taunt cheeks before suddenly jerking his body back to keep a distance.

“Oh shit, where am I? Piers! Shit. Sorry about that.”

Piers didn’t dare to turn and look, still savouring the warm hardness he felt on his cheeks, the palm around his cock and was disappointed that it had all ended so soon. Should he pretend to sleep? Or wake up?

“Captain.” He said groggily, pretending to just been awoken by the shift in bodies. He tried to keep a normal tone, but it came out way more suggestive than he intended.

“Mornin’. Managed to get any sleep Piers?” Chris had rolled onto his back, probably to adjust for his morning wood as he panted heavily. Was his captain…aroused…? He dared not believe his thoughts.

“Y…Yess, thank you Chris, It was much better once I was warmed up.” If he only knew.

“I’m glad of it. It’s pretty chilly out there. I’m… glad I had company too.” Piers wondered how he could keep it sounding so casual and controlled. Did he do this with the other guys in the unit too?

“Well, err... I’ve gotta take care of a morning problem, you know…hehe….brace yourself for the chill.” Chris said. He was always quite nonchalant about doing what guys had to do. Part of military life Piers supposed. They were seeing each other in various stages of undress day in day out after all, and Chris had commented before how glad he was to finally have a male partner so he didn’t have to ‘put on his best behaviour’ on missions. He got up and grabbed a jacket but made sure he closed the bag back around Piers as he headed out to relieve himself.

Piers hugged himself with Chris’ bag, taking in every ounce of the scent, the warmth and stored it in the vaults of his memory and his heart.

They’d since shared their sleeping bags whenever they camped out together. It was the one consolation Piers had if they were even left to camp in the open. It was quite the contrast to be back on his own.

_I love you, Chris. Somewhere out there, wherever you are, I’m thinking and dreaming of you._

He drifted off to a good rest in the happy memories, feeling peaceful at the husky’s warmth, his weight and soft snoring on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending theme: [Somewhere Out There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkI-B2JWSZI)  
> 


	9. Lepotitsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Team vs Lepotitsa

“North American Branch Alpha Leader Nivans reporting to European Branch HQ. We are approaching the infected site destination Ace of Clubs. over”

“HQ here. Proceed with caution, the site went to radio silence, we believe all personnel were dead or infected. Watch for hostile targets. Over”

“I copy. Proceeding with caution. Requesting for possible air support for significant threats. over” Piers always tried to cover his back when he had his squad. Spending time with Chris a lot over the years had made him a bit more reckless than he would have, but then again, Chris wasn’t at his side anymore.

“Negative. We have no available vehicles right now but we are running checks. Proceed with caution and engage at own risk. Over and out.”

“Alright guys. It’s very likely there’s a BOW around here that has wiped the site. There may be secondary infected. Everyone put on your gas masks and check your fittings. Reid, pull over for a moment while we check. I need to scan with the scope.” Piers wasn’t taking any chances after seeing entire schools and areas turn infected from the airborne virus.

The 4 man team were in a Humvee approaching a hot area. They were helping EU branch scout and check on a site that went off air after a bioterrorist attack. Reid was driving while Piers issued orders as they approach. He was expecting a tougher BOW creature along with standard J’avo. Snowy was accompanying the team on the mission. Jeff had been able to alter and customise a tactical vest around the husky which allowed it to hold extra ammo and gear for Piers. It was a well appreciated gesture as Piers didn’t have as many pockets as the rest of the squad due to having to snipe and keep close to the ground most of the time. Snowy also had his own gas mask provided by the EU guys, having won over almost everybody he’d met. Piers thinks in reality EU teams just wanted a team mascot of their own. Piers quickly put his mask on before checking everything was ok on Snowy. He scanned the destination for targets. The landscape was desolated in the outskirts of a town long torn asunder by the continuing conflict.  
  
“Listen up guys, I can spot about 20 J’avo or so, they must have been the remnants of the army that turned. It seems like they are guarding a target, so whatever infected them must be nearby. We’ll see if we can draw some of J’avo before engaging the hostile enemy. Keaton are you ok to work the gun on the vehicle?” He knew Keaton was the most experienced with various pieces of artillery having spent a few more years on the field than the rest of them.

“Yes sir, no problem.”

“Alright. Jeff you’ll probably need to use your rifle with me and we’ll take out what we can from a distance.”

“Yes sir.” Jeff was the next most adept with rifles in the squad and he was used to being Piers’ primary partner during their missions due to his versatility with a range of weapons.

“Reid, you’ve got an important job. You’ll need to handle the driving and manoeuvring. It’s pretty flat and there isn’t a lot of cover so plan ahead. I think try to get close to our maximum range and we’ll snipe off what we can. If the group does head towards us we have some time to take them down before they close the gap. If they get within 500 yards then pull back and kite them. If the primary target comes out then pull back at once ok?” He took note of the open sightlines and lack of cover. The open position favours them at the moment, but would also depend on what sort of enemies they will end up fighting.

“Yes Sir.”

“Keaton since we’re in long range for now you can be our scout and also look out and direct Reid.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Alright, approach from 3, there’s a bit more cover there.”

The Humvee approached the lonely formation of infected, with the quiet hum of the engine and scraping of wheels over gravel the only sounds in a silent world. They were able to snipe off around half the J’avo before they started advancing towards the vehicle. Their slower movement meant that most were down before they even got close enough to the Humvee even if it took more than a few shots to finish them off.

“Sir, there are three J’avo left. I don’t think they’re going to get closer though. They are probably guarding the BOW.” Keaton was scanning with binoculars as Jeff and Piers sniped.

“Between Jeff and I we can take two out, and then it’s just one left and the big guy.”

“Reload guys, get your grenades and whatever ready if we need them.” Piers took the chance to grab some ammo from Snowy and reloaded. He bit his lip, hoping whatever they encounter isn’t going to be too much to handle.

“Alright, heading in.”

Bang. Bang. Two more J’avo down. The ground started to rumble. Piers took the chance and got the last J’avo.

“It’s beneath us. Pull back Reid!”

They tailed back towards the structures. Piers could see a large BOW emerging from the ground with long tentacle arms and a big round body. It announced its presence by cutting the air with a scraping noise and flailing its tentacles to knock over some of the rubble.

“I think it’s a variant of a Lepotitsa. There was something similar at Marhawa and EU guys have heard reports about encountering them. It releases gaseous pockets of virus for airbourne infection. Reid, keep your distance while I update HQ.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Captain Nivans reporting in to HQ. We have sight of a Lepotitsa like BOW with tentacles at Ace of Clubs. We have eliminated all surrounding J’avo and only the BOW is remaining. It is slowly following us but we can disengage at any time. Awaiting instruction to engage or pull back.”

“HQ to Captain Nivans. We copy. We grant permission to engage if you can take it out. There are no units nearby so possibility of airbourne transmission is low, but minimise the risk if you can. We have air support ready in 20 minutes if required.”

“We copy, will engage the target, please have support on standby and ensure all personnel are protected with biohazard masks. Nivans out.” Piers thinks they have a chance. At least they can tail it in the vehicle if it really gets bad.

“Alright guys, we’re taking it on. Look for weak spots and try not to hit the big pockets. Lookout for those tentacles. They have quite the reach. Reid make sure you keep distance. We probably have to be in medium range. My anti-materiel rifle is fine but we may need incendiary grenades or something to burn it up.” Piers naturally favoured long range firefights in his battles relying on the buffer of distance whereas Chris preferred taking it up close, each working to their strengths.

“Sir, there are a number of vehicles at 4 o’clock, we can lure it there and light it up.”

“Sounds like a plan Keaton. Reid, you see where they are?”

“Yes Sir, I can kite it there.”

The team began engaging the BOW, with Piers taking the charge loading a number of sniper rounds to the target. It did take significant damage, but was actively regenerating itself, flailing its tentacle limbs to try to confuse its enemies. It was not an easy shot, but Piers eventually managed to shoot off the tentacles. He wasn’t taking any more chances after the Marhawa incident. He basically hated anything with tentacles at this point. He scrunched his brows beneath the biohazard mask as the BOW flailed and began to regenerate new tentacles.

“Alright Jeff, it’s near the first vehicle, light it up.” Piers fired a shot to stun the BOW near the vehicle while Jeff took two shots to hit the fuel tank to create a blast. The creature appeared to have lost a significant amount of bulk and was making even more bone chilling noises.

“Lure it to the second vehicle.” Piers ordered.

However with the smaller bulk the BOW was faster and was closing the gap to the Humvee. It also started regenerating a few more slender tentacle outgrowths.

“Guys we need to watch it. Make sure you hang on. Keaton you should be able to pop it with the gun soon. Aim for the head and the tentacles.”

Soon the team was throwing a hail of bullets at the BOW while keeping it in medium range. The heavy machine gun on the Humvee was able to slow the regeneration enough for Piers to put a few more rifle rounds in weak spots.

“Reid, we should be able to kite it like this to the second vehicle. Approach from niner.”

It was a narrower time window to get the BOW close enough at the vehicle, Piers quickly fired a round to the fuel tank and it went up again. The Lepotitsa was around humanoid size now and was very agile, darting with the agility and speed of an animal despite its oddly shaped torso.

“Alright Reid pick up speed. It’s going to be hard to snipe but Keaton can use the mounted MG and Jeff switch to whatever suits. Be ready for medium-short range combat. Have a grenade ready in case.” The BOW was a revolting sight as the gap closed with slime and fluids spitting out from its wounds.

“Captain there’s another target. It seemed the BOW split in two and the other had regenerated sir at six!” Keaton managed to spot the other target, now another mass of tentacles and decaying flesh coming towards their vehicle from the back.

“Damnit! We have to take out this one first, Reid try to avoid the other.”

The pursuing BOW was in close range. Occasionally lobbing globs of projectiles towards the vehicle but it couldn’t penetrate the barriers.

“Keep shooting guys, aim for the head.” It was getting very hard to aim due to the agility and even harder to even tell where the head was. Keaton was spraying bullets just to suppress the target while both Piers and Jeff were using machine guns.

“We need to get a few incendiary grenades off. It should finish it. Guys do you think we have its movement pattern down? We have to take it out before they try to pincer us!”

“Yes Captain. If Reid keeps taking 60 degree turns it will keep to the same path.”

“OK, we need to land 3 grenades in the same area. I’ll try to stun it for a second. Snowy get a red bomb ready.” The husky found the pocket and left the device next to Piers. Piers took the opportunity to grab spare rounds from the dog and reloaded.

“Alright, I’ll stun with a shot and grenade on 3.” He looked down his scope, held his breath and pulled the trigger.

BANG. “1—2—3” They all threw their grenades at the target.

“Yes! It was a hit.”

The BOW was still at the same spot. It’s lost its mobility. With a few more sprays from the team it finally disintegrated, but the other half of the original BOW was closing in. Its tentacle appendages were significantly longer, having had the time to regrow.

“Watch out and hold on!” Reid shouted as the tentacle tried to swing and whip the vehicle.

“Keaton, shoot that thing off!” The air was thick with heavy machine gun fire as round after round were sent at the fleeting tentacle. Snowy was giving nervous howls as the projectiles got closer and closer to the car.

“Shit, hang on!” The tentacle had laid right across the road and they were going to run right across it. It tried to grab the vehicle and flip it, curling the tips to a clasp.

SLAM. The team felt themselves thrown as if they were ono a roller coaster as the vehicle hit the giant speed bump. For a second Piers felt his heart was in the air. Reid had decided to go all out. Fortunately it was just small enough to not crash or flip the vehicle. The hit the ground hard with a smack and the vehicle stopped for a moment.

As Piers got back up from the floor he felt a grenade roll next to him with a prod from Snowy and he quickly tossed it at the temporarily paralysed limb as the vehicle bounced and regained distance.

BOOM. A cloud and several pieces of the tentacle flew across the road from the explosion. The half severed tentacle was thrashing wildly as it retreated.

“Stay out of reach, I’ll see if we can snipe it from here.” Piers and Jeff switched back to their rifles, forcing their trigger arms to remain steady despite the adrenaline as the BOW slowed and fired more rounds, severing the tentacle completely.

“We’ve got this guys.” It took a couple more shots to the weakened BOW until it finally collapsed completely.

The men were panting in the humvee at this point from the adrenaline rush and the bump.

“Reid how’s the vehicle?”

“She’s good Sir. Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Man if that tentacle was any bigger we might have flipped.” That was definitely a close call on both sides. The BOW had no other way of threatening the vehicle.

“Nivans to HQ, target has been eliminated. Confirmed Lepotitsa like BOW with tentacle appendages. The target had split into two after an initial explosion and we had to take both out. You may need to send in a containment team for possible airbourne viral release. I suggest worth collecting samples for further analysis, and to circulate information about this BOW to all BSAA teams.”

“HQ here, we copy. Well done Alpha team. We look forward to the combat reports. You can head back to base. HQ out.”

“Good work guys. We took that thing out.” Piers knew he’ll have a long report to write afterwards, but he was relieved the team pulled through without any injuries.

“Hurray. A for Alpha!” The team exchanged high fives.

“That was good steady driving Reid, you did well keeping it in range and stopping for us to fire, and thanks for handling that last charge.”

“Thank you sir, all those hours of tanking paid off.” Reid was always trying to play some MMO or other when he had time saying they’re useful for tactical planning and teamwork. Guess he had a point. “I’m the best tank in the guild after all, ha, take that BOW.”

“Jeff you did great with the sniping today. That’s one of your better days actually.” Piers was really happy with the transition progress from the team towards front line combat. He knew Chris would be proud.

“Thanks Captain. I’ve picked up a few things watching you the last couple of months.” That was very true, anyone spending so much time with Piers would have picked up on his dedication and concentration, and Piers had given Jeff plenty of one on one training on rifle use.

“Excellent. You really cut down the time getting the J’avo down today. Keep it up. You were shooting today from a moving vehicle too, so double points.”

“Keaton, good work on scouting and working with Reid on distances and pointers. You’re liking the artillery?” Piers was instinctively doing what he and Chris did after a mission and went around to offer tips and encouragement to each person.

“Hell yeah, always wanted to brandish one of these beasts. I like big guns and I cannot lie.”

“Well, if that mission was a raid then we just took down a boss guys. Pat yourselves on the back.” That was one of the good things about working with a younger team. Piers could get into their heads fairly quickly.

“Yee haww. Where’s our loot and experience, Sir?”

“I’ll see if HQ has a little something for you all. Meanwhile I’ll get you guys dinner tonight.”

“Hooray! Thanks Captain.”

“Don’t get too carried away. We had the mobility advantage because were in a vehicle, but if we were on foot it would have taken a hell of a lot to take it out. You’ll have to aim at the weak spots, get the tentacles before it gets you and ‘nade the crap out of it and dodge its fire. Seriously, I think even the 4 of us would have had trouble taking it on. If we encounter something like that again we need to alternate between stunning it and damaging it, so we have to time and coordinate our shots.” Piers remembered his experience taking on the things with Chris and Merah, they just regenerate too fast and are too resistant. Only someone as crazy as Chris and Merah would dare to tackle it in close quarter combat with a knife.

“Anyway, just be happy we made it through without too much incident, let’s get cleaned up.” It was an uneventful but spirited ride back to base.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes aren't really my strength yet, but I had to try. It felt more like a game scene than a real fight...forgive me.


	10. Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a man likes his steak can reveal a lot about his character.

Alpha Team were in boyant spirits celebrating their success earlier on the field. It was one of their many co-op missions with EU HQ and the tentacle Lepotitsa was one of the toughest BOW they had taken down as yet. Jill and Piers had both agreed Alpha Team could use the experience and training to keep the team in top shape and EU could use the help. Piers was getting comfortable leading and working with the squad, and they’ve settled into a cohesive team dynamic. Now, Piers was doing what Chris always did. The Captain liked to take his men out for dinner to celebrate after a major victory.

“So guys, are we ready to head out?” Piers got out of his combat uniform into a light t-shirt and his green military jacket with BSAA logos.

“Can’t wait. Thank you Captain.”

“Call me Piers off duty guys. Chris is still the Captain, I’m only in this for the short term.”

“With all due respect sir, hearing the word Captain always gets to your head.” Jeff was always the cheeky one.

“Come on Jeff, I’m not losing it over a rank. I have a good role model.” Chris was definitely the most down to earth Captain one could ask for. It was a nice change of scenery from the tough as nails drill sergeants and NCOs that plagued most military bases.

“I meant the other head.” He started running before Piers could throw a punch. “Hey you’re the one who calls him Captain off duty too, Captain.”

“…..” Piers had no comeback there. Captain was not a rank to him. It was so much more than a name, and so much more than a rank. It was a remnant of his admiration from his rookie days. An echo of trust, a confirmation of intimacy and a sign of affection. Although Chris did initially worry rank would get into the way of their relationship, he was always conscious to treat Piers as an equal and it was reciprocated. Their relationship may have changed, but the deep seated admiration was strong as the first day they’d met. Piers hope it will always stay intact for the days to come.

“Captain is mine!” He said with raised eyebrows. The other men gave a shrug. It was no secret that they made a good couple and set a great example to the rest of the men on base.

“So, what do we feel like for dinner tonight?”

“Steak, sir.”

“Err, yeah, steak please.”

“Staaaake!”

“Nobody asked you Jeff. What’s with the steak love all of a sudden.” Piers was amused. They probably just doing this for his sake, but then again, what soldier doesn’t like a nice slab of meat after a tough fight on the field?

“Everyone knows Captain loves his meat young and juicy.” Keaton got infected with the cheeky virus too.

“Sorry Keaton, guess it means you’re too tough for my taste.” Well he is 31, not exactly old, but nowhere near mature either.

“Can’t a fella get any macho love here? Chika chika bow bow.” Keaton was making bodybuilding poses. “So you like Reid eh, young tender thing that he is?” Reid was the youngest in the group at 22.

“C-Ca-Captain. I’ve been waiting all my life for you to notice me. Please let me serve you, _Senpai_ , I only wish to bring you happiness, my Captain.” Reid was doing his best Piers impression, complete with a hand over his heart and fluttering eyelashes, if Piers was to be a synonym to a flirty tart that is.

“Eww. Reid that’s gross. Damnit boys. Maybe I shouldn’t pay tonight. You’re getting your own grog.” Piers smacked Reid on his chest and pretended he didn’t see or hear anything.

They walked into a bar and restaurant joint that seems cheery and welcoming and sat down at a table near the windows. Four steaks it is.

“You know we’re setting a great example of fine American tourism culture right here.” Piers was amused what the locals would be thinking.

“Yeah, loud, noisy, sexy as hell, stick to their staples and loves their meat raw.” Keaton was really getting into it.

“You can tell a lot about a place by their steak.” Piers said as he looked over the choices. He was the expert after all. “You can tell even more about a man by how he eats his steak.”

“Never heard of that one before. Did you get us steak tonight as a makeshift psychoanalytical assessment program Capt’in?” Reid seemed stressed all of a sudden. Poor kid rarely had someone do something nice to him outside of Alpha just for the sake of being nice.

“Well at least I’m buying you dinner first before we get down and dirty. No. You wish. Steak ain’t cheap.” There was truth behind those words however. How rare a man liked his steak was a sign of his comfort zone and adventurous. Which end of the steak he starts with, how he goes about cutting his steak, how consistently he cuts it, how big of a bite, whether he cuts it all up at the start or cuts as he goes. Yep, those are all important markers that Piers has noted. Of course, large parts of it were are red herrings of personal preference and taste, but the clues are there if one looks hard enough.

Piers figured out his preferences long ago and what it meant for his personality. Piers’ favourite cut was rib eye and liked them rare but not overly so. It was fattier than the other cuts but that was essential for the bolder flavour and texture, and he always enjoyed getting that contrast in texture and flavour between the meat and the fat. It was part of his detailed oriented personality and broad view of life. He always liked to see how the details fit into the big picture, and Chris always praised him for never losing sight of one over another saying how it would make him a good team captain and tactician. He had a natural inclination to picking out contrast and change between elements. That was part of why he was good as a sniper with the ability to detect even well camouflaged targets or the tell-tale reflection of a scope with pinpoint accuracy. He also recognised conflicts and disharmony easily, whether it is within a person’s emotions or a change in their character over time, or amongst members in a team situation. All were part and parcel of being a leader and being good at his job.

Rib eyes tend to keep their flavours and juices locked in very well due to the fat leaking out and sealing it, however it also meant it was a tricker cut to cook if a flare up occurs on the grill. In a way, choosing rib eye was a blessing and a curse. The good ones were really good, but the bad ones were kind of a pain to endure, even if they would rarely end up being too tough to be edible. It was like his sniping. He always took the high risk high reward shots and when they count, they were memorable. That said, his records of hunting down a good steak in Edonia has not lived up to his usual reputation. For taste Piers liked it simple with a nice rubbing of salt and a few shakes of pepper, and wouldn’t mind a hint of fine mustard. He also prefer his condiments of mashed potatoes and steamed crunchy greens as they don’t compete for the flavour but rather offer a contrasting texture and more subtle flavours that serves to enhance the taste of the beef. It was a reflection of his priorities. He would look for comfort and balance where it was available, but wouldn’t go out of his way for them. He was goal driven and responsible. All up, steak gave a lot of info you could read a man with.

As for Chris, he wasn’t as picky as long as he gets the leaner cuts like rump or sirloin tips done rare or medium. He wants a decent portion size and enough juiciness, and because he did have to eat a lot of protein daily to keep up his muscle mass and the easier it went down the better. In the worst case scenarios though, Piers had passed Chris many a burnt or overcooked steak when he couldn’t eat it and Chris would scoff it down just the same, not letting good food go to waste. Piers knew it was a reflection of his Captain as a man who cared more about the substance than the package. He preferred talent, toughness and resilience in a soldier over adaptability and resourcefulness. That was partly why he didn’t get along with the D.S.O. agents that well. He sees and acknowledges the values and principles of a person ahead of their accomplishments and status. He didn’t deal particularly well with authorities who couldn’t walk the talk and that resulted in his history of not obeying orders he deem inferior or misguided. Still, he could work with a lot of people, and always played them to their strength, no matter how hard he made it for himself in the process. Piers figured that out after their first sat down steak dinner, and it’s always proven him correct.

It wasn’t long until the steaks arrived. They came sizzling hot and decently presented, and the hungry soldiers wasted no times tucking in.

Piers took his time to sample his rib eye, cutting a small bit off the end with the fat and quietly sampling away. He could tell from the colour and the ease of cutting into it that it was rare enough to how he wanted it, and he brightened up at the nice textures and flavours. Keaton started with his sides of wedges and pickled vegetables first, while Reid was very precisely cutting the steak into equally wide pieces before eating.

“So, what do you think of the steak, Captain?” Jeff was cutting his steak in large chunks and shoving them in his mouth without much care. Typical of his happy go lucky attitude and versatility.

Piers swallowed and gave a small smile, lips slick from the oils “Well, it’s hard to find a good steak around here..”

“Not like back home…” The three men finished his catch phrase for him. They all laughed. _Home._ It’s been a few months since they’d been out here. Home wasn’t something that was on Piers’ mind a lot. He only had a room on the base and Jill had rang to say she is looking after Chris’ place. For Piers, home was where Chris is, so for now, Edonia was his home. He continued eating, letting the comfort of food nourish the slightly hollow feeling he had in his spirit.

“Actually on the scale of steaks it ain’t bad. I give it a 7.5. The meat wasn’t the freshest considering supply chains but they grilled it well. I could get used to this.’ Despite the impression Piers wasn’t really that picky. It sounded like that only because he knew what he talked about. Steak is simple to cook and wasn’t something that needed planetary alignment to get it right, it’s actually more obvious to judge a good steak due to its sensitivity to cooking time and lack of flavours covering it up compared to other dishes.

“Hmm ok”. The other guys were too occupied with food to really notice a difference and took his word for it. It was kind of a blessing and a curse. Piers was probably the only one in Alpha who actually paused once in a while to appreciate food. Chris likes food too, having to spread his energy intake over six meals but he cared more about whether the food item itself was healthy or organic than how well it was cooked. Heck Piers could totally boil half a dozen eggs for an hour and feed it to him for breakfast. As long as he tells him they’re free range organic he’ll scoff them down like they’re prime grade delicacy. Or maybe he just did because Piers made them. Chris rarely complained about food unless it was junk and certainly not when Piers prepared them. Deep down he was probably grateful someone else is looking after him. Piers smiled thinking back to how out of touch Chris was initially with his cooking despite the earlier days of looking after Claire, but he definitely tried his best to pick it back up once Piers started hanging out at his place a lot more often. A well fed Piers is a happy Piers, and Piers was a reliable source of good, honest feedback for improvement.

For the rest of the guys, food was just something they did before drinking themselves silly. Sure, they knew what bad food was, and were easy going enough to endure the rations on missions like any soldier, but a five dollar burger and a 45 dollar burger was probably all the same in their eyes. Piers might have been known for steak, but having had joined missions all around the world he had definitely explored his culinary boundaries. Merah was a great teammate to work with and hangout with in that regard. She was obsessed about anything to do with food and would never stop reminding the team that she was going to try that new dish she saw or to visit a new café that opened up. She could also put away a lot of food. She almost out-ate Chris in a ramen eating contest, losing only because she insisted on not letting the soup go to waste. Piers could order dim sum by their names and identify all of his sashimi after a couple of months with her. Good times.

“You want a drink captain? Jeff is getting first rounds.”

“Just a soda thanks.” It wasn’t that Piers didn’t drink, but he kept thinking about the mental image of Chris passed out from drinking all day and he was not going to fuel that nightmare. He knew his own psychological state was too vulnerable to go on grog right now.

“Going soft captain?”

“Someone has to be the responsible one. I can’t just call a cab and send you home around here.” Piers grinned. Chris had been called more than once to the bar near the base to pick up Ben and Andy who always got into some sort of trouble. He wasn’t going to show his weakness after having a few, at least not to the squad who looks up to him.

“So Piers, how do you think we’re holding up on our…mission.” The boys probably did catch the hint of sadness in Piers’ eyes, despite him trying all he could to stay optimistic. They weren’t drinking heavily, just having a few to get a buzz.

“Well we’ve gotten word out across a fairly big chunk of Edonia, we’re keeping watch at the bars and establishments, we’ve got reports set up from the barracks, the police stations and some of the major labour markets and we’ve already some matches coming in. I’d say that it’s a pretty good chance Chris might show himself at one of those places. At least we have our sources and ears out once any bit of interesting news arrive. It’s kinda like fishing. We’ve set the net and lures. Just waiting to catch big ole Captain.” He took a sip of the soda and looked out the window, wondering just how far Chris might be from them.

“Yeah, it just overwhelms me how hard it really is to stand out from the crowd here. Keaton and I were doing recon the other day and we almost couldn’t find each other on the same street corner. I hope Captain does make a name for himself somewhere out there.”

“The curse of being a legend. I don’t know whether deep down I want him to have a fresh start as a nobody, away from all the dangers and risks of fighting or for him to rise to prominence so we can find him.” Piers chose to share his honest thoughts. They say if you love a person you want what’s best for them, not that there’s much choice for him in his current situation.

“Captain Redfield is a legend sir. Isn’t there a saying that true gold will glean no matter how bad the light is?”

“Indeed he will.” He said as he stared out the window again into the distance.

“Piers, it’s going to be ok. We’ll do whatever it takes and follow your orders till we find Captain.” Jeff, being Piers’ partner was the one most sensitive to his mood despite his rowdy character.

“Thank you Jeff. We will find him. He’s not far from us.” _You’d better be, Chris_.

“Anyway you guys are going to be the top dog squad in Alpha when Chris gets back. Make sure you work yourselves hard so he won’t have to whip you into shape ok?” Piers decided to shift the topic and encourage the team a bit. “I mean, we’ve gone a long way from our first weeks in Edonia. You guys live up to the name of Alpha Team.”

“Yes Piers. It’s been good doing all these missions. There’s nothing like live combat experience to really put it all to the test, and it’s good to still feel useful and needed.” Keaton offered. It was tough being away from home but a few months is hardly anything compared to some of the deployments in other branches of military.

“I think it’s great that we get to work with the EU teams a little more, their Alpha Team is super cool and they’re a lot more open to learning and reciprocation than some of the other NA squads.” Reid suggested. He’s got a fairly good social dynamic, probably from working with a large guild on base and also in his online adventures.

“Yeah, I don’t mind the change of scenery. EU HQ has been very understanding and a lot less demanding than home HQ, but it may just be because we’re a visiting team. No complaints though. They treat us like one of their own.” Piers was grateful for the support. EU has been nothing but grateful in striking a line between getting Alpha Team involved and allowing them autonomy on their hunt for Chris.

“Yeah I like how we can strike an easy balance between the joint missions and just exploring through towns looking for Chris. Breaks up the monotony. You kinda get to see all the different sides of Edonia, why the civil war happened and a more grounded view of the situation.” Jeff said as he took a big swig of his liquor.

“I agree with you Jeff. Don’t forget when you are out there that you are the face of the BSAA. I’m proud of how you have all been respecting and interacting with the locals. How you act and treat others speaks more volume about what the BSAA stands for than medals and accomplishments out there on the field. Ultimately finding Chris is less about us finding him than making it easy for the locals to spot him and relay the news back to us.” Piers had made it a point from the beginning that if they were going to mingle with civilians they may as well be ambassadors of the BSAA. It did help the locals welcome them and support their objectives both in assisting with bioterrorism as well as their hunt for Chris. EU team had commended Piers’ efforts more than once on raising the profile and opinions of BSAA and it made Jill happy.

“We’ll find Chris soon Piers. We believe in you.” Piers look at his men and they gave a nod as they all slapped their palms together. It was good to have the support of a solid team, and they will work together to rebuild what they had for the sake of those who are always part of Alpha, past, present and in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support so far. The whole series started as simple one shot scenario from Justin of Eskavar. After that I wrote the first chapter here as another a one shot contrasting the optimism of Chris with the depression of Piers, but it had definitely grown over the last weeks as I figure out how to fill in the plot holes and it's been a pleasure to watch it grow.  
> The next three chapters will mark a major arc (including real juicy bits) that I had really enjoyed writing, from then on I'll start wrapping things up so it doesn't dawdle too much with fillers. The series should end at around 20-24 chapters depending on how things fall in place (I've written the end but not the middle chapters). As always, I'm very open to hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you for being a part of the journey with Piers and Snowy and me!


	11. 2012: The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the final night before Edonia.

_20 th March, 2013_

_A small rural town in Edonia_

Winter was finally over. Spring had officially begun. It was still cold. There was still a lot of snow, but there’s new life returning to the barren, empty streets. Yet on this day, Piers Nivans still had a heart of ice. His emotions were like that of an iceberg. Above the surface he was warm, optimistic, dedicated, excellent and praiseworthy, observable and touched by the sun. Beneath the sea of turmoil and emotions lurked a body of thoughts and fears that were far darker, colder, icier and more substantial than anything else. It was the pain of being abandoned, and the hurt of having to do the abandoning. The disappointment at his current situation, of life, of his helplessness. Of despair at the lack of news, the lack of a worthy plan, the chances of finding his man. Of sadness at the unexpected parting, the fact he never got to say goodbye. Of doubt in himself to carry on leading his unit, in continuing his mission. Of fear that this was going to be how things are forever. He had never been the same man since Dec 24. He doesn’t know if he ever will.

His emotions were prompted by a dream about them earlier that day. Of their night before they departed for Edonia. It was a sweet dream, but it served to remind him how empty and cold he was right now. He’d been feeling moody since. He was angry at himself for falling apart, for losing his usual composure, for not reaching the same standard that Chris would have. Yet the other half of his heart reminded him that he is human, that it is ok to be weak, that wounds have to be treated and allowed to heal rather than remain buried and festering.

He found the husky and waved it over, holding his one companion in his arms as he relaxed a little at the physical contact. The piercing blue eyes stared into the hazel with openness and concern, staring right into his soul. The husky gave a quiet whimper as it huddled closer to Piers and tried to lick his face. It would usually bring a smile to his captain, but today he was stoic and unmoved, as if he was the infectious epitome of sadness that even stole the joy from the canine. Piers grabbed a brush and started to groom the husky’s fur, letting the repetitive task and the warm body distract from the emotions as he mulled over what had happened and why he felt as he do now.

 

* * *

 

  _22 nd December, 2012_

_Chris’ home_

“Chris, what did you want to do tonight?” They were snuggled on the couch having just sat through another mindless but spectacular action flick. Chris would sleep through everything else these days.

“I just want to sit here and snuggle with you.” The warm voice was gentle as he ran a hand down Piers’ neck and onto his shoulders, working over any knots he found in the muscles.

“And there’s nothing I’d like better than to have you with me.” He stretched for the remote to put on some light music in the background before turning back and searched for those longing deep brown eyes, laying a hand on his knee.

“You know, it’s going to be Christmas again real soon. We couldn’t plan anything big of course, having to be called to Edonia, but it’d be nice to have it somewhere different you know. Christmas in Europe would be quite the sight.” Chris was running a finger along his jaw and neck, down to his collarbone, enjoying its glide across the smooth creamy skin.

They had put up a small tree in the corner of the room a week ago. Neither Chris nor Piers were particularly festive, having been so accustomed to the unpredictability of military life, but the dancing lights did add a bit of warmth and hominess to the cold winter and otherwise slightly sombre lounge. There were two wrapped gifts at the foot of the tree, because it was always nice to be able to exchange gifts, but it seemed like they weren’t going to be around to open them on Christmas.

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s almost 2013. I mean, it was only yesterday when everyone was so panicked the world was going to end. December 21st 2012, end of Mayan Calendar and all that doomsday crap. Yet here we are, December 22nd, and you and I are still here.” The media had gone berserk with the doomsday hype. The coverage was unreal and there was no escape from the endless barrage of pseudo fear the media was feeding everyone.

“Chris. If the world was going to end this moment, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here in your arms.” The hazel and brown eyes connected in sincere recognition. Unlike the rest of the world, who were confronted with tragedy once every other over-sensationalised doomsday, every day could have been their last for Chris and Piers in their line of work. There isn’t much time they would devote their thoughts to what ifs, but then again many things no longer need to be said between two men who danced day in day out on the tightrope between life and death. Chris pulled his partner tightly into his arms as they both reclined over the couch.

“Yeah, I’m never going to let you go Piers. You mean the world to me.” Chris was never much of a sentimental person, and he had always found it hard to let his friends go, but his daily brush with death had made him cling on tightly to the few trusted ones who are around him. Despite their age and personality differences, there was something about each other that made them tick, that made each other so enchanting. They complemented each other like interlocking gears. He couldn’t settle for anything less, not when he has a man so exemplary and so attractive in every facet by his side.

“Chris.” Piers relaxed and let himself be held by Chris, right here, lying on the hardened muscular body, the strong arms holding around him, the warm breath in his ear, the steady heart beat beneath his back. He knew that they would be always together. They’ve come too far to drift apart. They’ve worked so hard into building this partnership that they couldn’t let it go, not without losing a large part of who they were, who they are, who they will be.

“Well, you know what I’d always say Piers, if anyone’s going to end the word it’s not a God or some supernatural event. It’s mankind. The bloody terrorists. How many more wars do we have to fight? How many cities and towns infected and lost? How many countries ripped apart by the greed of a few? I wish people who sat around predicting doomsday prophecies would do something about the real threats. Why worry themselves in long lost mythology when there’s a real cause to live for, when there is real fear rampant on the streets?”

“It’s a question of how far we’d go just to avoid confronting our real fears.” Piers offered as he gazed at the Christmas lights, watching their colour change before his eyes, as fleeting as one day’s media attention to the next. Piers agreed it was ironic that doomsday predictions was still a fascination in a time where entire cities could turn to a ghost town overnight. In fact, he was surprised the terrorists didn’t decide to pull out all the stops and ended the world right then and there.

“It’d been almost 15 years Piers since Racoon City. Fifteen years of fighting bioterrorism and what do we get? Wave after wave of tragedy. Nobody ever learned from the cost, the sacrifices. Entire towns and cities wiped from the maps. How do they not realise that we’re all humans hurting and fighting one another?” The battle hardened vet had a heavy hinge of regret in his voice. He had seen far too much sacrifice and loss. Those he had known, and the hundreds of thousands he tried but couldn’t have saved.

Piers held Chris’ arms close around himself, taking in his scent as he ran his fingers over the firm muscles, the large joints and reassuring touch. To him, Chris’ hands could prop up the sky even if it collapsed from the heavens. It was something he admired about Chris. He was dependable. He was always the one who stood strong and gave all of himself against a war he knew he couldn’t win. There had been so many tragedies, but he never gave up, believing he could and did make a difference. So long as human greed, corruption, lust for power and hatred exists, there will always be new terrorists, new viruses, new tragedies. Chris Redfield would never stop, never let go despite his personal cost. But he knew he can’t do it alone. It was why he groomed Piers, why they now have Alpha Team, why they spend so much time training and recruiting. They need a world of Chris Redfields, champions of tomorrow who will carry and pass on the torch for the sake of a future without fear. New heroes who were prepared to sacrifice life and limb, fame and future. Heroes who would not care the slightest about their personal sacrifice, even if it meant for them to remain forgotten by the rest of the world for the sake of preserving someone who matter, preserving something that matters.

Edonia. Now just another victim to the games of a few. Piers wondered what they will face in their new mission. What sort of horrors and sacrifices will they be confronted with? Just how can they go about restoring peace in a broken land torn with civil war and bioterrorism? He found his brows creased the more he thought about it. He looked into the dark mahogany eyes again and shared a glance of acknowledgement. Nobody could get into a terrorist’s head. The hate campaign never needed rhyme or reason. It simply was, is, and is to come.

“Anyway, lets’ not make things so heavy. I’m sure we’ll pull through. What do you think about taking a little leave after our mission Piers? Have some R&R in Europe?

Piers beamed at the thought. “I’d like that Chris. We’d probably miss Christmas but we can still spend it with the boys and they’re good as family. Europe always makes me think of the lights, the snow in Paris, I could do with sitting in a wooden cabin by an open fire, some French cheese and crusty bread.”

“You sure like you food _mon ami_. And where am I in this little idyllic scene of yours?” He gave a little nudge on his ribs.

“Brewing my gourmet latte in the kitchen wearing nothing but reindeer horns and pyjama pants.”

“You like my big horns don’t you.” He started stroking his fingers down Piers’ shirt to trace the lines on his chest and abs.

“I love everything about you, Captain Horny.” He closed his eyes at the delicate contact. “Big or small.”

“Ouch. I hope you weren’t thinking about my favourite part.”

“Oh they are cute. They aren’t that big but they’re fun to nibble.” He teased. “And I know it makes you blush over your neck when I blow on them and gets your hard super-fast.” He demonstrated what he meant as he blew hot breath on Chris’ earlobes.

“…..” the blushing had begun.

“I like your forearms. I like tracing my tongue over the little muscles and veins, and find the smoothest part of the skin before I chomp down like it’s a nice tender steak, aged to perfection”

“Good thing we’re in winter gear for the mission. The doctors always gave me funny looks after a mission when they patch me up. What is it about you that make you so bitey when we get together anyway?” Chris had long given up trying to figure out why Piers is a biter.

“They’re just disappointed I’ve marked you mine. It’s your fault for being so big, meaty and delicious. Don’t you think all that muscle looks super inviting? I practically drooled all over myself back in the days staring at you with your shirt off.” Piers started lightly massaging Chris’ arms, enjoying the feel of the taunt muscles under his touch.

If Chris was a cat he’d be purring at the touch. “Like you don’t now? You know Piers, the one thing that you made me good at is realising when I’m in the sights of a sniper.” It was a joke, but Chris was half serious. He had gotten a lot better at knowing when somebody was staring at him, even if half the time it was Piers.

“There are some things that only I can teach. Anyway, like I said, you taste great, and I’m surprised you haven’t been bitten yet.”

“It’s part of the job description Piers. You’re not a rookie anymore.” Chris doesn’t joke a lot, but he deadpans like a pro.

“Um, whoops, hahaha I guess. I mean… not bitten by young hot studs like me anyway. Maybe those cougars who have a thing for military guys, you know the type. You’re just a piece of meat in their eyes.” He was licking the insides of Chris’ forearms as if to emphasise the point.

“Like I’m not in yours?” Chris gave a rough stroke on Piers’ hair, avoiding the spikes in front but playing with the soft hairs behind it. “I’m sure cougars are more interested in this cocky young hunk with the spiky hair who gets off on having his ego stroked. They wouldn’t just bite you, I hear they lock you up with handcuffs and whips. Something about training and keeping an obedient soldier boy at their beck and call.”

“Eww. That’s nasty. I wouldn’t believe Andy’s stories. That’s why I need a big tough officer like you to fight them off.” He poked his head into the crook of Chris’ neck.

“That’s all you keep me around for huh?” Chris held Piers’ wrists together as if they were in cuffs, keeping a straight face when the hazel eyes danced with protest and the lips gave a tiny pout.

“It’s fun to watch their face change when you put an arm around my waist.” They do tease the crowd at some of the bars just because they always drew so much attention from the ladies.

“Hah, nobody’s stealing my ace from me.”

“And my Captain is mine alone. Anyway, back to your body parts, I’m thinking of something cute and little, and so suckable and ticklish. I can nibble and tongue it at the same time.” He found the deep brown eyes and gave a wink.

“……” The large man shot him a pretend wounded look.

“Hey I was talking about your little finger.” He used his pouty lips to his advantage and gave a slight lick. “You do need to look after your knuckles though. You punch too many rocks and hard things with that and they’ll look awful when you’re 60.”

“It’s not little!” The baritone was complaining for once.

“Relative to the rest of you it is.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult anymore.” He tickled Piers in his ribs in retaliation.

“Haha, ok, ok. I’ll stop. All this talk of biting made me feel like I need a snack. We don’t have cheese in the fridge do we?” He was gently holding Chris’ hands again and running his fingers over them to trace the knuckles on each finger.

“What did I tell you about eating 3 hours before bedtime?” He planted a light kiss on Piers’ hair and gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

“I’m young and fit and we’re probably not going to get decent food in Edonia. Sorry Captain, you just have a way of awakening my carnal desires”

“I’ll give you a good feed soldier. There’s more than enough of me to go around.” Chris was showing his impatience…he clearly wanted to get on satisfying said carnal desires.

“You’re delicious, Captain, but I still want a real snack.” He didn’t even have to use puppy eyes.

“Alright….poached egg on toast?” The shaggy face broke to a warm loving grin as he gave the hair another rub.

“Damn, I’m hungry now. Warm, thick, sloppy sauce served over soft, textured skin. You have a way of getting into my head Chris.”

“Wait right there Piers. I’ll grab those eggs.” Piers felt bad for making Chris wait, but he liked the little things Chris does for him. Chris was always kind enough to look after his partner’s needs before his own. Besides, Chris will enjoy it more later anyway, he reminded himself.

“Mmm…I’ll give your eggs a lick too. Use the steamer Chris, it’d be faster and there’ll be less to wash up.” He was too lazy to move from the couch and laid back, clutching a cushion warmed with Chris’ body heat.

“I know, I know, you don’t have to tell me every time.” The voice rang from the kitchen.

“Says mister backseat driver.”

“Hey I thought you actually got lost driving back from that mission. I’m a guy, captain instincts took over.” He shot back amidst the backdrop of clanging pots and running taps.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve used that line on someone else before? Anyway, I want a sprinkling of herbs too.”

“Yes partner.”

“Thanks, Chris!”

“Just make sure you save room for later.”

“Depends on who’s doing the filling. I could eat you right now, Chrissy.”

“I could have fed you 10 minutes ago if you didn’t get hungry Piers.”

“Yeah and then you’d be tired and doze off on the couch and forgotten all about me. I’ll be here all pent up and tight in my pants, then on the mission tomorrow and I’ll have to shuffle awkwardly instead of sprinting because my Chris forgot all about me. Nope. Make me a snack first. ” Piers liked his snacks, he liked the way Chris looks after him. It made him feel like he’s at the top of the world to see the tender side of Chris. That he’s an equal, and his service wasn’t out of pity or attention but desire, and perhaps even love. “You know what they say. Best way through to a man’s heart…”

“…Is to feed his ego. Hah.”

Piers suddenly sat up. “Hey Chris I’ve just had a thought. Poached egg, on your chest. How about you make a spare one?” Piers did come up with the strangest ideas, especially when he’s hungry, or horny, or both.

“Poached egg on my what?” Chris wasn’t sure if he heard what he thought he heard.

“You know, I’ll crack it on you and slurp it off.” Piers’ mind was going places tonight.

“The heck are you thinking Piers! I’m not cleaning the couch again.”

“Hey don’t turn into an old man on me now kill joy. It’s like that time it was sunny outside and I’m like ‘let’s play ball Chris’ and you’re like ‘Ooh look Piers, perfect laundry weather’. Laundry. Of all things. Seriously. Besides, it was you who came on it last time.”

“You made me pop before I was ready.” Chris is cute when he protests like that. Captain doesn’t often lose control of the situation.

“Tsk tsk. You lost it Captain. It was just a finger…I thought I’d try something. Now I know for next time.”

“You mean this time.” He wasted no time reminding the sniper of his pending duty.

“Mmm hmm. Do…..do you want just a finger?”

“Fuck Piers, I’m going to poke a hole in the bread if you keep talking like this.”

“Spare egg ok?” His request was met with a grunt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the temperature rising for the next chapter? It's going to be just delicious.


	12. Eggs [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers enjoys a poached egg served over Chris' chest. Things warm up from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NSFW and contains graphical descriptions of M/M sexy times. If you don't like it, skip to the next chapter for the rest of the story. If you do, please indulge yourself by all means! This is work of literature where liberties are taken in the backdrop of a trusted exclusive relationship, but remember to practice safe sex out there.

They enjoyed a poached egg with herbs on a piece of toast each, feeding and teasing each other as they ate, but Piers insisted on saving the extra egg for Chris. He laid Chris on the couch and pulled his shirt off with a flourish. Chris took the chance to grab Piers’ as well and tossed it to the corner of the room, grinning at the perfectly proportioned torso before him.

“Alright, lay still. I don’t want to roll it off you. It’s not as hot now but it may still burn a little.” He reached for the egg from the bowl.

“Jeezes Piers. You’re actually serious?” Chris’ eyes were twinkling even if the tone was hesistant.

“First time for everything Captain. What can I say, I like to baste my meat. I’m a saucy kind of guy.”

He balanced the de-shelled egg and gently bounced it over Chris’ chest. Chris just rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. Chris Redfield, founder of the BSAA, respected captain of strength and brawn, now lying here about to let his younger partner open and lick a poached egg off his naked chest.

“You know you’re going to get hair in your meal. Real yummy.”

“Part of the fun. It’s too late anyway. Here goes.” He smooshed the warm sphere open and let it run over the matted firm body. “Hmmmm, so juicy.”

“Oh…..haha haha, oh its warm…Oh….it’s hot!”

“Hmmm….don’t be a wimp Captain. Take it like a man.”

“Sssssssss.” The captain winced at the heat, then he reminded himself to man up, however manly it may be to be a human serving tray.

“It’s ok, I’ll make it better Chrissy.” Piers was blowing gently over the saucy mixture and planted kisses on Chris’ belly. Chris had clenched his abs tightly to brace from the heat.

“Ughhh…” Chris gritted his teeth, Piers wasn’t sure whether it was from pleasure or anguish, but he knew Chris could take it.

“Mmh….I’m going to dig in.” He gave a lick, locking eyes with Chris and looked as suggestive as he could.

“Damn that’s hot.” The voice groaned with pleasure.

“Told you so. Feeling better?” Chris’ chest was now tinged red from both the heat and his arousal. Piers teased with his tongue to spread the liquid further, letting it run over the ridges and valleys of the muscled landscape.

“Ohhhh..haha, that feels funny.”

“Looks funny too. Who knows you’d wear an egg so well?”

“Years of practice. Sheva’s thrown me a few back in our days. She always used to tease how I just holster my gun, pulled an egg out of my pockets in the middle of the fight and just stuff it in mah face.”

“Yeah, she told me you found one in some ancient ruin in Africa that hadn’t seen the light of day for who knows how long. It looked fine but it was rotten and you ate it all the same. Eww. She got so grossed out. I’m glad I wasn’t your partner then. I wouldn’t have kissed you for years. In fact I’m going to pretend I never heard that story, eww.”

“You gotta do what you gotta do out on the field, rookie.”

“Still gross Chris. The things your partner does for you. ‘Help me. Over here! Give me an egg. I need ammo. Save me Piers. Noooo. Ahhhh. Help me. I need to get off my haymaker punch combo rawr.’” Piers liked teasing about Chris’ quirky combat traits and taunts.

“It’s not like you’re any better, always running off ahead without searching the bodies for cash and ammo and going ‘hey Captain, over here. We need to get moving! Captain this, Captain that.’”

“You forgot about the ‘Nice one! Good job! I love you Captain Bearfield!’” He kept slurping.

“Haven’t heard the last one yet.” Chris was shuddering from the sensations.

“Maybe I’ll use it this mission. Besides I’m just trying to keep our gear bill down. You’ve ruined too many pairs of boots kicking barrels and crates open, and your pants always have some weird wearing patterns down your ass and your thighs from sliding on the floor. Maybe I should tell Jill to stitch a mop on your ass if you’re so into sliding. I won’t have to mop anymore. I’ll let you slide all you want.” A strange mental image went into Piers’ head at the thought of using his Captain as a mop.

“Been keeping an eye on my ass partner?” Chris was just looking at Piers slurping away on his chest and the brown hair swaying with his movements, head down, butt up.

“Hell yeah, it’s what the scope is for. Oh shit.” That was his dirty little secret.

“I’m going to get you back for this someday.” He resigned as Piers’ tongue danced all over his torso and he closed his eyes.

“My body is ready for you anytime Captain. Besides, how many times did you make me crawl on all fours in front of you?.”

“Hey you’re the one who’s always bending over in front of me. Did you know I was seriously going to ask Jill at one point what the heck was wrong with you? I even looked up the training program for the Green Berets to see if it was part of their training regime or something.”

“Woah, I wasn’t that bad was I? Oops, I thought you liked it. Besides, I’m a sniper, I do my best work on my knees.” Piers shot back with a dangerous smirk.

“I liked it, but I didn’t know I did at the time alright? It threw me off. It’s hard to shoot when the blood’s not in your head.” Chris was clearly turned on as he gave a little thrust of his boner on Piers’ cheeks. He did went through a phase of wondering if he really did get turned on by Piers or if it was a midlife crisis phase that Barry warned about. It confused the hell out of him.

“I could teach you a thing or two about shooting and head, Chris.” Piers said, licking his lips. “You know, we should have tried this food thing earlier.”

“Fuck, Piers, where do you keep getting whacky ideas like that?” Chris had been rather conservative in his playtimes, but Piers doesn’t mind spicing it a little and putting his touch on things. Chris would play along, but always had a sense of surrealism that he’d be trying something he never though he would. Like now. It was cool and he liked trying the stuff…saves him from having to bring it up in the first place. If nothing else, being around Piers would never get boring.

“Oh….god...” Piers was swirling one of his nipples in his mouth and spreading the yoke across it before slowly licking it off and giving it a tiny nibble.

“Whoops, I didn’t mean to slobber all over you.” Piers was enjoying this way more than he thought he would. “Hey don’t laugh, you’re making it run down the couch.” He leaned over to lick the drops running off his ribs, making Chris laugh harder.

“Here this will shut you up. Say ahhh” He picked up the white in his mouth and lowered it to Chris’ open mouth. Their cheeks were suddenly blushing at the intimacy of the moment and the awkward contact.

“I thought I could kiss you but we’d probably just both choke, haha.” Piers took a breath as Chris tried to give a horrible toothy lopsided grin with his mouth full of egg.

“There’s a reason they are free ranged eggs after all.” Piers traced a finger across the juices and held it to Chris to lick. The man held on the finger with his lips and began swirling his tongue across it.

“Oh Chris..” Piers laid his head down on Chris chest and resumed cleaning up the furry plate while letting Chris lick over his trigger fingers. He finally cleaned up.

“Let me grab a towel so you don’t smell like egg.” He warmed up a dish towel and gently wiped Chris’ chest and fingers.

“So, what did you think about the food play Chris?”

“We’ll hear what you say after I lick it off you next time. What should we try. Peanut butter?”

“Haha, I’m not your puppy. Oh wait, you’re doing the licking, hmm. Nice. Maybe maple syrup, or honey.”

“Nothing like a bit of nectar to get this bear excited. Just have some towels ready next time eh?” Chris couldn’t help but feel a little turned on…sweet dripping honey over Piers’ creamy skin…he couldn’t wait to try …

“Yep. So, you want it on the couch or the bed? That thing’s been poking my ass for a while wanting to be let in.”

“I’m taking you right here sniper ace. Pass the lube.”

Both men were very excited by this point from the food teasing and licking. They quickly pulled off the remnants of clothing from one another.

Chris pulled Piers to a hug and let the other hold his head as they kissed. In that time he got the lube around and between Piers’ legs and opening.

“Ooh, it’s cold.” Piers always complained about the cold.

“I’ll warm you right up. Here goes.” He slipped a finger in.

“Mmmhhhh….” Piers tried to wriggle at the contact.

“It’ll be ok. Just relax.” Chris knew he was a little impatient.

“Sorry, we haven’t done this a lot, every time I still get nervous at the prospect of taking you on.” It was no joke, Chris packed a thick barrel and it hurt if he didn’t relax properly.

“Just think, in a week we’ll have a little R&R and we can have a little snowy holiday in Europe with your latte and champagne and French cheese and we can sit around and play all day, you’ll level up in no time.”

“Yes, I’d like that Chris. I’d love to do nothing but spend time with you.” Piers said, as he felt a second finger go in. Those fingers and knuckles are big too! He gave a little wince.

“Sorry Piers. You ok with it?” Chris tried to be gentler. At his age he knew enough that preparation was everything. Sometimes he wished his size wasn’t so intimidating so he could be rougher, but Piers had been really good at accommodating him. Then again, Piers never had disappointed Chris in anything he asked for. He was sweet that way, always letting Chris set the expectations and then doing whatever it takes to meet them. He wrapped his palm over Piers’ own sizable cock and massaged it slowly while he kept widening and exploring the heated entry.

“Oh Chris. Yeah. Just squeeze a little. Oh….” Chris could feel his fingers grow slick with precum. Piers was warming up and he felt the tight entrance relax. He put a third finger in.

“Yeah… Chris, keep stroking like that.” Piers was biting his lip as he watched Chris work both his pleasure centres, widening one while tightening the other.

“Alright ace, time for contact.” Chris checked his face and found a reassuring nod.

“Hey relax now, it’s gonna be ok. I’ll take it slow.” He could feel a slight sense of fear still in the young body.

He put Pier’s smooth legs across his shoulders as he knelt on the floor. He guided his firm hardness to the warm entrance and let it rest.

“I’m ok Chris. Just… a bit at a time. I’m ok.” Piers was trying to convince himself. He was a little nervous still, even though he knew Chris won’t hurt him.

Chris nodded and ran fingers around Piers’ nipple as he slowly guided his helm into the ring of tight muscle. He held it there and let Piers adjust.

“Ughhh…..oh…” Piers gave a slight wince but pulled off a smile. It was an expression that tugged at Chris’ heart. He didn’t say anything but let his eyes do the communicating. He left his helmet there, but gave it a light throb and a twitch to keep things warmed up. Slowly he started sliding in and out by fractions of an inch to let Piers get used to the width before going just a little deeper.

“Chris….oh…” Piers was panting from the sensation but he reminded his body to relax. It was like sitting at a dentist’s chair, reminding himself to stay open. His brows were still twisted and locked.

“I’ve got you Piers, don’t worry.” Chris was only a third of the way in, but he felt so warm and tight in the opening. He kept his slow movements and light thrusts up.

“Tell me what you’re thinking Piers. Talk dirty to me.” He knew Piers could use the distraction.

“You’re huge Chris and splitting me in two… no I don’t mean it literally…I mean I do…but no, don’t stop. Fuck! Yeah…..ugh…….ugh…oh god. Um…I’m putting together a shopping list of things to buy in Europe. Yeah that’s the spot…. What to eat for Christmas and new year’s. Maybe not turkey and ham, something a bit different. I hear they have all sorts of Christmas cookies too that we could try.”

“Yeah, we’ll go shopping together. I bet those markets would be fun.” Chris was halfway in now.

“Hmm yeah, ugh…ugh..” Piers started to stroke himself as Chris concentrated on his thrusting. “Oh fuck Chris, it’s huge and hot. But it’s good, I can take it. I can take you. I will take you….. Ugh…… wait…… hmm…. I’ve got you in me. Oh….it’s good. Oh you’re filling me up. I need it too. You can push more in now. Oh gosh, there’s more….uhhhh. Captainnnnn!” It was always a struggle letting Chris top and they’re still both fairly new at this. Chris was getting so turned on knowing his size was pleasuring and torturing Piers at the same time.

“……” Chris was losing his speech as the sensation of heat and stimulation picked up. He was working his way in now, and grunting away, going two thirds of the way in and all the way out in long deliberate movements. It’s been quite a while since he topped since it was usually easier and more comfortable for both to let Piers top and he enjoys it as much, but he is reawakening at the fulfilment and paralysing sensations of being buried within Piers.

“Chris come on, you can go deeper. Yeah….. oh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh” Piers was grateful Chris was taking his time, but he knew he’s ready for the full Redfield unit. “Alright. Hit me with all you’ve got. He dug his ankles on Chris’ upper back. He tried to stay vocal. Chris doesn’t really communicate much when he tops, just with a look or a raised eyebrow so he made sure to clue him in on how he felt. Chris seemed like he liked to making him moan anyhow, not that he needed to fake it or anything with his size.

“Ugh…” Chris pushed the rest of the way in and held still. He let out the breath he’d been holding and needed a moment to recover as he felt all of himself connected and rooted so deeply within Piers. Every time he gets in to the hilt he felt overwhelmed at the sensation. He checked Piers face and bit his lip looking at the features of pain and ecstasy. “Sorry…..I……I wish I’m not hurting you as much.” He’d never admit it, but sometimes he does wish he has a smaller cock for the sake of Piers.

“It’s……pant……it’s good. Captain….I like having you in me. I like how big you are. I like locking you in there. There’s just so much of you to love. I like how you just fill me right up. I’m your ace, I’m good at this, I can handle your gun.” Piers was feeling everything and he could tell Chris was balls deep. He clenched his abs and tried to massage the flesh from within. Both men were panting heavily and covered with sweat from the passion and exertion.

“Oh god Piers…oh that squeeze” Chris felt everything even as he lay still. Piers always did something to him when he was fully in. He savoured the moment before he began the long withdrawl.

“Oh….ahhhhh” Piers was not used to the emptiness returning so soon, but he felt the next wave of assault building again.

“Damn….Chris I forgot you were in that deep. Fuck… fuck me with you giant cock.” Piers still felt a little embarrassed saying things like that, but then again, they’re lovers now and Chris had seemed to respond well to vocal feedback.

“Hurg……hurgh…” Chris was panting heavily as he settled in a slow but steady rhythm. Thrusting himself with long hard strokes. Feeling the folds of Piers open and slide right across his helm. Feeling the warmth stimulate the whole of his length, the passage quivering and threatening to draw his essence from within. Feeling the trembles of Piers’ body as it was racked with waves of pleasure and pain, nerves and desire and the moans of vocal encouragement that responded so eagerly to each thrust.

“God Piers, you’re so damn hot.” Topping was a guilty pleasure, but Piers was just so damn good at taking it. It was always love first, sex second.

He slowed down and let Piers hook his legs around his waist, then he shifted Piers’ weight on his hips, picked him up from the couch and held him in his arms.

“Oh god Chris…..ugh….whoa” Without Chris having to do anything Piers was already feeling the extra penetration from the angle shift, especially as his weight is mounted on Chris’ hips, making the firm erection press even harder to his insides. Chris played to his strength, supporting the weight of his lover entirely as he thrust along in a mixture deep and light strokes, feeling that he was hitting the very core of Piers each time. He dug his fingers into the toned flesh of Piers’ firm back and in return he could feel the squeeze from Piers’ legs and the grip of his hands on his shoulder as he clung on for the ride. Piers went limp at the sensation after a while and Chris had to support him entirely. He’s glad to relieve the tension for his partner though.

“Fuck Chris, you’re so damn strong.” Piers always got extremely turned on knowing Chris’ got all his weight on him. It was one of his favourite things about the Captain’s strength and stamina. He just relaxed and let Chris do all the work, watching the massive muscles flex and bulge at the show of strength.

“Hurg……hurg…..” Chris continued panting in his husky voice. No talking, just heavy breathing and an occasional grunt and moan while staying focused on the task.

The pair continued for some time, and Chris developed a heavy sheen of sweat across his brow and reddened body from the physical exertion, doing his best to please his partner. Eventually he lay on the couch to recover his strength and let Piers take charge and ride him.

“Ugh…” Piers felt Chris get even larger as he poked him from the inside. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before he started to ride Chris.

“Haaa…..yeah…” Chris could finally relax and catch his breath a little as Piers took the lead. “Ride me cowboy, ride me to the moon.”

“Yeah….Chris….oh yeah... I’ll ride you like the stud you are. Fuck yeah I’ll take you.” Piers was bouncing along awkwardly due to Chris’ length as he held onto Chris’s shoulders. He probably gripped a little too tightly for it to be comfortable but Chris didn’t show any signs of it. He hovered a bit to keep Chris stimulating his sensitive spots closer to the entrance. Chris placed his palms on Piers’ ass in response to support the weight, feeling the flexing of the hard round muscles working his rod.

Chris’ breaths were getting shallower. He knew he was getting close. He took a look at Piers and just felt so much love at his partner working hard for him and bouncing himself along his steel hard member.

“Piers….oh…..I love you… it feels so good.” He cupped the perfect ass cheeks and gave a squeeze.

“Yeah Chris…..oh…..fuck me….” Piers was letting Chris guide his movements as he got closer towards his climax. Chris used his arms to guide Piers up and down over his member. He was just groaning Piers’ name over and over…not able to make other noises than a string of P’s and S’s. From within Piers could feel the member throb and get thicker. He knew Chris was close.

“Give it to me Chris, shoot it in me….deep.” he moaned and made eye contact with Chris, granting him encouragement for release.

“Fuck yeah….” Chris’ eyes rolled back a little at the inevitable climax, burying himself to the hilt as he felt Piers suck out every drop of his virile essence, shouting and echoing the walls with low, powerful grunts. He pumped and pumped like a fountain, his muscled body staggering with each spurt as he overflowed from the night’s stimulation and the rather loud noises that Piers was making in response, letting go completely and surrendering to his sensation and desires until he was utterly drained and spent.

“Oh god Piers….oh…fuck…..you’ve drained me dry.” He was panting heavily from the outburst. That was a heck of a load. Piers sat still and only gave a light wriggle and rocked his hips gently as he recovered from the sensitivity. He could feel the burning load in Piers depths taking and keeping his masculine vitality. He lost himself at the loving hazel eyes that spoke so much of intimacy and satisfaction and he pulled the sniper in for a breathy but intense kiss, still exhausted and sensitive from the strength of his orgasm. God, he loved how adorable Piers was and how far he goes to make him happy.  That look of pride in his eyes knowing he brought pleasure to his Captain. Fuck. He grew to a broad silly grin and held it as Piers responded likewise.

He kept himself buried in the warmth and they stayed still in an embrace to recover their breaths. He still gave his cock a flex here and there even as it eventually got soft. When he's recovered, he motioned for Piers to climb off as he readied towels for the dripping mess. He withdrew himself, slick with cum and could see Piers’ disappointed at the sudden emptiness in his loins, idly massaging his butt and unconsciously giving his killer pout.

He stroked Piers’ back slowly, laid him on the couch on a towel and pulled him to a bear hug to keep up the physical sensation. Piers hugged back and kissed Chris around his neck and shoulders. Chris broke the contact as he pulled Piers completely on the couch and bent down to take his still hard member in his mouth. He loved tasting Piers. Piers’ hardness was pointing straight to his stomach, and it was always hard to get the angle right to take him in, but he managed and closed his lips over the burning tip, feeling all of Piers’ muscles twitch and contract at once. He patted the taunt abs for it to relax, and he swirled his tongue slowly over the burning helmet, teasing and prodding at its skin covering and sampling the sweet precum that had pooled within.

“Oh Chris…you’re so warm…” Piers gave a moan as he feel himself enveloped. He thrust involuntarily into Chris. “oh…….hahaha…….gosh….yeah……mmm”

Chris wrapped a hand around the base of the member as he worked his tongue over Piers’ sensitive flesh. With a few strokes he knew Piers was very turned on. Despite Chris’ somewhat amateur touch It never took much for the still inexperienced young sniper, especially not when he has always yearned so much for the tender touches of his Captain.

Chris licked over Piers’ balls, savouring the fresh, strong masculine scent and arousal of Piers as he worked the heavy warm orbs one at a time and making popping noises with his lips. Piers loved ball play and it was always a treat to pay them the attention they deserve. He glanced at Piers. His eyes were squeezed shut, he was bearing his teeth and he was arching his back at the sensitivity, tightly gripping one of the cushions in his hand.

“Oh Chrisssssy…” He heard Piers moan when he took both hanging fruit in his mouth. He reminded himself to be gentle and gave them a light massage with his tongue and cheeks while slowly jerking his hand over Piers’ long hard member feeling the flow of precum. His enthusiasm was rewarded with more moans of his name.

“Yeah Chris, suck my balls…. Chris….oh….” Piers was holding the back of Chris’ head. Not pushing, just running his fingers over his prickly hair and sinewy shoulders as he lost himself to the sensations.

“Told you I liked eggs.” Chris cradled the prized package in his palm and let the saliva lubricate as he kept up the delicate massage with his hands while taking Piers’ twitching flared flesh in his lips like a cherry, working over the most sensitive fold of skin like a child eager to indulge in the sweetness of a lollipop. Piers was writhing and contracting physically and vocally on the sofa at the responses and Chris felt the nails digging into his shoulders. Fortunately they were short. If he was in biting range no doubt he’d be bitten by now.

“Oh yeah….suck me off Chris…I’m going to explode so bad in your hot mouth” Chris was now taking almost all of Piers in and out of his mouth along with manual massage. He kept up his stimulation and fought his reflex, working Piers slowly and quickly to give him the best experience. He moaned and vibrated his throat to let the timbre add to the tingling.

“Captain….Oh Chris….ah…….yeah…..oh Captain….”

Eventually he felt Piers was ready. He put a finger back in Piers’ relaxed backdoor as he said he would and looked for the bundle of joy as he kept his warm breath and tongue teasing the helm.

“CAPTAINNN!!…fuck!!” the renewed anal stimulation was too much, as soon as Chris found the spot and gave it a few strokes he felt Piers twitch and gush his hot flavourful semen. He let the first few jets fill his mouth, hitting with such intensity and force that the twitching cock hit him hard on his palate. He let the rest spray over his hair, face and chest. Piers was loudly groaning at the release as he emptied all of his offerings unto Chris. Good thing they weren’t at the dorms. Chris swirled the semen in his mouth as he sampled Piers’ spunk and swallowed a little of the bittersweet dressing.

Their eyes connected and Piers was still misty eyed, lost in the pleasure and moments. They kissed, and Chris returned a bit of Piers’ gift, their tongues and lips exchanging the life giving fluid back and forth as they savoured its taste. Chris had agreed to feed him after all, even if he lost his own load. They sat still for a moment just with one another, just listening to each other’s heartbeats and heavy breathing while Piers licked a bit more of his cum off Chris’ face, stopping and kissing every now and then.

Chris had to laugh as he saw Piers clutching the towel over his butt as he tried standing weakly. It had to be uncomfortable. “Let’s go get cleaned up. Gotta get to bed soon and get ready to head out.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be dripping all over in the transport.” Piers gave Chris a naughty look. “I’m not a fan of long flights. It’s going to be hard to walk tomorrow though so a plane trip isn’t too bad I suppose. I forgot how sore it’d get.”

“Sorry ace, I forgot about the deployment. I hope it’s alright by tomorrow.” Chris felt bad again.

“It’s good, it was worth it. I’ll be fine, I’ll be with you and that’s all that matters.” Piers looked back, eyes bright and shot Chris another look of admiration.

“It doesn’t matter where we are Piers. As long as I have you at my side, I know we’ll always make it through.” Chris melted at the look. He didn’t mind flying as much. He’s spent enough time in the air as a pilot and it’s hardly a chore when he has Piers for company the whole flight.

“Yeah, I’ll follow you everywhere Chris. I’m your sniper, I’m your partner. I’ll always be watching your back. As long as you have me, I’ll keep you safe.” He punched Chris’ chest to emphasise the point.

“And I’m your Captain, I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you home, ace.” They exchanged a light kiss.

Chris picked up Piers fireman style as he held his towel and dropped themselves off at the shower.

\--

“Look at that egg shaped burn mark on my chest Piers. I told you it was too hot.” Chris was rubbing the redden skin gently. It was nothing serious, but worth the tease.

“I’ll kiss it better for you.”

“Any ideas how I get these bits of egg off my chest hair? You must have missed a bit. Owww. No you can’t just put it off…ahhhh it hurts!”

“Oops.”

“Piers!!!”

“Looks like we might have to shave you.”

“No. I like my hair. It itches too much when it grows back”

“Fine. Hold still.”

“Ahhhhh…..Pierssssssss!!!”

 

 

 


	13. You Mean So Much To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback part 3. So close, yet still so far. Piers sings for Chris.

It was the 23rd of December. The final morning before they depart for Edonia. Chris looked over the tree at breakfast and mentioned they probably should open and exchange their gifts before they headed out, because it was going to be too late when they got back.

“You go first, Chris. Merry Christmas.” Piers tried to hide a smile, and passed his gift to Chris. It was a large flat box, wrapped with brown wrapping paper stencilled with a few gold stars, and tied with silver ribbon.

“Thanks, Piers. I wonder what it is.” Chris rattled the large box and heard the faint rustle inside. He opened the packaging, looked at Piers and broke into a grin as he took out a dark grey outer jacket, mid length with a tall collar that could be worn up or down. He held it over himself and turned to Piers with a smile. “Hey this is great!” He had been complaining about not having the right jacket to go with whatever he was wearing when he was out in the cold weather, and Piers’ gift with its muted tones would easily go with most of his other items. Piers had been a great asset in helping him reassemble a decent wardrobe since the time they’ve been together. This would be something he’d be proud of wearing everywhere.

“Here, let’s try it on for a fitting” Piers said. He unbuttoned the jacket and held the sleeves out for Chris to thread his arms through. It was a good fit, allowing room for a jumper underneath but still cutting a strong and confident figure.

“Thank you Piers. It feels real comfortable. I can always trust you to keep me snug and warm.” Chris looked over himself in the mirror at the hallway. He liked the lines of his silhouette. It added a sense of dependability to his character, and the fabric was soft to the touch, warm but breathable. He could see himself wearing this a lot, and those are the practical gifts he loved the most. He pulled Piers to a kiss and reminded himself how much he loved seeing that proud smile on his face. “I love it! I can’t wait to go on a date with you in it next time.”

“Well, it’s something we can look forward to when we come home” Piers said, eyes sparkling.

“Well, now it’s your turn. Merry Christmas, Piers.” He reached down and passed the package to Piers. It was a heavy rectangular box, wrapped in the official BSAA wrapping paper, pressed and creased to military precision.

Piers weighted the box in his hand. It felt metallic. He hastily opened the box to find it was one of the research models of a scope that they had been testing in collaboration with one of their weapon developers. It’s ahead of the market and Chris must have pulled a few strings for them to part with the model. “Heyyy! Chris!! You can’t be serious!!” Piers broke into a huge grin as he knelt down and excitedly held the scope with both hands, looking into it and checked the various knobs and dials. The scope was the same matte black as his anti-material rifle and as he rang his fingers along the smooth barrel he could feel an engraving. He looked up and saw Chris’ smiling eyes. He checked the writing under the lights. On the scope was engraved with the message

_You’re always in my sight. -P. Nivans._

“Chris!” Piers gave a sincere smile, a sight which Chris found adorable as they gathered for another kiss and embrace. Piers had made several recommendations about the scope from their testing, and while not all of the features were considered suitable for the line, they were incorporated in this particular unit. It was to be a unique model, and the personalised, double meaning message only added to its distinction. The anti-materiel rifle was Piers’ trademark, his other baby. Piers was one of a kind, and this piece would add to it all the more. It was a gift of recognition and affirmation of his strengths on the field and their relationship beyond.  

“Thanks Captain, I guess I can bring it with me to the mission.” He smiled like a little boy as he added the scope into his pack.

“Check the box again.” Chris said, with a mysterious smile.

Piers looked over the package and found a slit in the foam packaging. He reached in and there was indeed something more. He retrieved a set of keys to Chris’ home. He looked up, shocked, but the mahogany eyes were steady and warm as he gave a small nod.

“I’d thought…perhaps….you’d like to stay with me, whenever you like… some of these days. It isn’t much, but I’ve really come to appreciate having you around.” He tried using a firm, nonchalant voice, but the tone came out was gentle, even hesitant.

Piers was slightly taken aback. Sure, he’d been coming around to Chris’ place a lot, and quite often he’d spent the night over, but it didn’t matter a whole deal when their lives were lived practically on base. This was a significant gesture though. It was Chris inviting him to be a part of his life off duty. It was a step beyond their current partnership. It was the first bold move he had made for Piers since they started being together. He was finally taking ownership and investment into the two of them as a couple, in their future.

“Chris, this is really sweet. Thank you, it means a lot. Of course I’d love to spend more time with you.” Piers understood it was Chris’ way of committing. He was never a words and promises person. He would just go ahead and do what he felt was right in his heart and keep to it. It wasn’t a request, it wasn’t an obligation. It was simply an option, a sign that he is open, that his house, his inner sanctum, his heart are open to Piers. That it would be a safe place, somewhere he could belong, with somewhere and someone he could call home and family.

They embraced for the third time. Piers knew he didn’t have to say anything. He wouldn’t take the key to Edonia of course, but he gave it a kiss and added it to his key ring proudly, a gesture which made Chris smile and ruffle his hair.

 

* * *

 

Piers withdrew from recalling the flashback with a sense of longing. He had long since gathered the stray hairs from the husky and Snowy was just contentedly lying on his lap. It seemed it was only yesterday when he lay in the couch in Chris’ arms as they discussed their sentiments about the end of the world. The world had been spared, but their world had been turned upside down. Neither had known just how much their mission in Edonia was going to tear them apart.

_“Yeah, I’m never going to let you go Piers. You mean the world to me.”_

He wasn’t going to let Chris go. Not after so long. He is somebody important. This was his mission. He needs to bring Chris back. He had survived, Chris had survived and he wasn’t going to let life rip them apart. Chris wouldn’t have wanted to let go. He would have wanted Piers to hang on for him, even if he had done nothing but ran away.

_“It doesn’t matter where we are Piers. As long as I have you at my side, I know we’ll always make it through.”_

_“I’d thought…perhaps….you’d like to stay with me, whenever you like some of these days…”_

_Three months Chris. We’ve never been apart from this long since we’ve met_. He thought about the exchange of gifts, of how Chris’ jacket was still waiting to be worn in his closet. Of how he still had the key to Chris’ apartment in his locker on base. Of the scope that was still mounted on his rifle. Chris had given him the key to his house, his heart, his life. It was a sign of trust, as if he knew he would need it, as if he knew he will need someone to care for him, to be strong for him when he couldn’t look after himself.

He thought about what he had done for Chris so far. Was it what Chris would have wanted? Was he really doing his best? Outwardly he was strong. He still volunteered for missions whenever he could spare the time. He was still training and investing in Alpha Team. He would still greet and catch up with the locals when he had a chance, but inwardly it was hollow. It was only one hope that kept him going. One hope that he could bring Chris back and enter a new phase in their lives. They had so much to live for; and they had barely just begun.

 _Chris, what would you do in my place?_ Piers thought back to Chris’ story. Chris had never mentioned much of it, but between the story from Jill, Sheva and a couple of guys in HQ, Piers knew Chris went through hell for three years looking for his lost partner, believing against all odds that Jill was alive. He clung to every hope day and night. He never gave up even if everyone else did. He volunteered for every mission he could just so he could distract himself and perhaps uncover new evidence. Without knowing it, Piers had walked down the same path that Chris had. It’d been three months and he was already torn and weary. How did Chris find the strength and tenacity to sustain himself for three years? Three years? Piers knew now what it had meant to have lost your partner. Your life stops, your heart stops but your body must keep going, for your sake, for your partner’s sake. Chris was strong for Jill. He kept believing for three years.

Piers overlooked the fact that Jill Valentine was Chris’ partner, long time trusted friend, close colleague, and perhaps his one-time crush, if he dared to admit it, but that was all. He overlooked the fact that Chris Redfield was everything to Piers. Childhood hero, mentor, friend, Captain, role model, partner, lover, his one and only, his future, his hope, his purpose.

 _I need to step up_. Piers told himself. _All my life I’ve wanted to be as good as Chris Redfield is and this is my chance to prove it. Chris searched for Jill for three years, and he would have still been going until the day he finds her. I will not give up searching for Chris, because somebody must believe in him. Because Chris could make things happen through sheer force of will. Chris. I will find you. I need you back. I need you to remember. I need you as much as you need me. I’m hanging on, I’m out there, but I really need you. Stay safe for me. I’ll rescue you like you rescued Jill. I must be strong for Chris. I must keep believing, for three months, three years, three decades._

He left Snowy in his room, following wherever the street will take him. He didn’t know when he started but he was running through the streets of Eskavar, running against the pain and anguish in his heart. Exercise was his antidote. He was running as if each step could bring him closer to his lost hero. Running because the heat and physical exertion could hide even for a moment against the iciness and exhaustion within his heart.

He stopped on a corner as he caught his breath, his eyes downcast. He found himself outside a bar. He didn’t care anymore. He needed a drink. For his sake, for Chris’ sake.

He walked in, avoiding eye contact with everyone and found a seat at the end of the bar, signalling and paying for the strongest drink he could have. He downed two quickly and drummed his fingers on the bench. _Here’s to me, and here’s to you, Chris._ He didn’t know what he was feeling, he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. The memory of their last night together had stirred so many emotions, happy and sad. He didn’t know how he is going to recover. He only knew that he must go on. His mind was as rowdy and restless as the noise of the patrons and the notes and cheers from the band. His thoughts were just a haze of mist. He recognised every thought, but he didn’t bother to dwell upon or study any of them, letting them fade in and out of his consciousness like a flowing river. He was staring absent-mindedly at the reflections on his glass.

_I can’t give up. I can’t look back. I’ve got to find Chris. He’s ‘always in my sights’. I will believe in him._

He could feel the depression lifting with the alcohol. He forced himself to stay focused on what he must do. He had to be the strong one for Chris. He felt his heart pumping from the drink, and the warmth of his skin reminding he’s alive. He remembered the music fading at the end of a song as the musicians took a break. Before he knew what he was doing his legs carried himself on stage and he stood at the keyboard. He hadn’t played for a long time, not since graduating from military academy. He never did learn classical piano, but a friend in the academy had taught him how to improvise. He had learnt how to let music pour forth from his heart when words alone were no longer enough. He ran his slender fingers over the black and white keys, feeling again the touch of a long lost friend as the musicians nodded and encouraged him to play. He found the mic in front of his face and thought of Chris. He stood at the stage in the midst of lights and a crowd, but to him right now, there was only Chris in his audience. He wanted to sing only to his Captain.

As he stood, he found the words flowed and rearranged themselves from the innermost depths of his heart, even as silence filled the room and fascinated eyes gathered on the lonesome young American. The keys of the black and white rang out under his touch, hesitant at first, an echo of the long suppressed emotions that had long inhabited within. He felt as if Chris was listening, as if he was in a world of his own. Yes, Chris is here. He could see the warm, gentle face of his Captain in front of him, just as he was that morning when he accepted the key to his heart.

 _Chris, this is for you._ [please play as you follow along]

 

 

Have you ever heard how much I love you every day  
Have you ever heard how I missed you in my heart, in every way  
Words can’t tell just how deep that you have wounded me, from wake to sleep  
Words don’t tell the whole story, of how you mean so much to me  
  
I will carry on and I’m staying strong to bring you back  
I will fly across the moon and sky just to see you again  
I don’t know where you’ll be, or just how far or high I’ll have to trek  
No Sir nothing can stop me, I’ll find a way to bring you home  
  
For you’re still part of my heart, no matter what  
We’re far from perfection but this bond we share, is all we’ve got  
If you saw the way I’d gone from heav’n to hell, through pain and strife  
You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me  
  
I will shout your name, I will scan the crowds till I see your face  
I will fight your fight, till my time runs out, I will keep this hope alive  
I will make a way, I will not give up, I’d forever haunt and give you chase  
You are never alone, not when I’m somewhere out there wanting you  
  
For you’re still part of my heart, no matter what  
We’re two broken halves that’d always ache and hurt before we’re one  
If you know just how far I’d roam the Earth to bring you back  
You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me  
  
For you are, the hero I need, my one companion  
And you are proof that life is worth the cost of holding on  
If you know you’re my sun, my moon and stars, my day and night  
You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me  
Please remember, that you mean so much to me

 

The room remained silent at the reverberations of the final chord. There was not a clatter of glassware or a whisper of conversation to break the moment. He left the stage, greeted by a room of watery eyes reflecting his own. The room was moved by emotion, even if the words and language might have fallen short. He gave a slight bow to the locals before he adjusted his jacket and headed out to the evening air, not making eye contact with anyone as he walked to the street. Not making eye contact through his blurry vision with the tall, imposing figure outside wearing a green scarf and staring at something in his hand. He went off into the distance, back to the world where Piers Nivans will do all he could to find his Chris Redfield. Only then did the captivated bar fill with a round of deep seated applause.

The wounded lieutenant hadn’t known that outside the bar there was a brown haired bouncer who called himself Justin. He was an equally wounded man, studying a piece of cork in his hand, trying to understand why he had tears running down his face. Why the new but moving melody he heard in his native tongue had struck a chord so deep within his heart. Why he felt that the American voice was one which sang only to him. Why he had felt that every part of the haunting sadness and aching desperation from the agonised man were two facets of the same source of hollowness and emptiness that he felt in his soul. He suddenly remembered a silhouette in his mind of a comforting, brown haired figure with a long, unusual rifle. For the first time since losing his memories, he was sure that he was loved. He was sure that there was someone out there. Someone who had been looking for him. Someone who loved him and called him Justin. He walked in the bar to find not one dry eye in the usually rowdy room. He looked for the brown haired figure in his mind’s eye, but all that remained of the familiar stranger was one accustomed voice echoing in his mind and two empty glasses at the end of the bar.

 _For you are the hero I need, my one companion_  
_And you are proof that life is worth the cost of holding on_  
_If you know you’re my sun, my moon and stars, my day and night_  
_You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me_  
_Please remember, that you mean so much to me._

He clung on to the dying echo with all his might.

_I will remember, partner._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write. Piers’ song manifested in the middle of the chapter and I knew it belonged here. The lyrics and expressions were close to a literal outpouring of whatever came out of Pier’s emotions. While Piers and Chris still ultimately missed one another, the song did reach out from one heart to another, offering a trace of warmth on the first day of spring.
> 
> Music, lyrics, vocals and accompaniment are by TheoSymphany, all rights reserved. I'd love to hear what you think of the song.  
> If the embedded code didn't work you can open it [here](https://soundcloud.com/theosymphany/you-mean-so-much-to-me)
> 
> Piers’ Christmas gift would go on to be Chris' jacket in the epilogue of his campaign.


	14. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers volunteers to investigate an area that went offline following an attack, alone. Will he be ready for whatever he finds there?

“Alert, all personnel in the vicinity of Sector 3, coordinates x512.44 y746.55. We have lost track of all military activity in the area. We suspect a large scale attack by rebel forces. Please be vigilant and evacuate the area immediately.”

Piers paused to listen to the report from the Edonia national army in his radio. He checked his position on his PDA, realising with a shock that he was in the area, being only 30 miles away. He paused again as he felt the buzzer on his BSAA comms.

“EU BSAA HQ to all available BSAA personnel. We have received reports of a rebel attack near Sector 3 coordinates x 512.44 y 746.55. All personnel in the area please remain vigilant. The army is requesting everyone to move out, but if there are any agents in the area, please come in.”

“Acting Captain Piers Nivans, North American Branch to HQ. I read your report. I’m within 30 miles of the coordinates. I am armed and in my jeep but I’m operating alone and don’t have backup. Awaiting further instructions, over.”

“Captain Nivans. We are seeking someone to scout out the area to identify if it is a possible bioweapon attack. Rebel forces have definitely been confirmed in the area and the region is hostile. We have no intel, cannot vouch for its safety and we value your safety over the mission. If you do wish to scout you will have very limited support and backup. The mission is completely voluntary and you may abort at any time, over.”

Piers thought it through. It was quiet where he was and there was no disturbance. It was likely the rebels have fled or moved onto another direction, and there are some local guards in the area who seemed relaxed despite the news. He is safe for now, wherever he is. What would Chris do? He’d jump right in.

“Piers to HQ. I am in a safe location in the town of Hiran. There is an army presence here but they’re on the defensive. I do not see or hear any sign of rebel forces or disturbances headed my way. I may be able to scout it out, over.”

“Captain Nivans, thank you for your assistance. Please proceed with the greatest caution. Report at once if there are any signs of bioterrorism. Avoid any rebel forces you may see and lay low. We will try to get a team to Hiran for support but we cannot send anything until morning. Stay in touch on this channel and we’ll relay any info we have. We have no reports of other agents in the area.”

“Please contact NA Alpha team on my behalf and ask them to be on standby and if possible meet me in Hiran. I’m going in.” He knew the guys were at least a couple of hours away and it’d be too late to wait for them. He might as well find out what he could.

“Stay safe captain, we await your good news. We have no ETA for backup and it may be as long as 24 hours. Take care. HQ out.”

Piers quickly checked his gear and supplies. He gave a whistle and called Snowy over. He hasn’t been on a combat mission for a while so both of them are fully stocked with ammo and grenades.

“Snowy, we’re going to be on a dangerous mission, just you and I. Up for it partner?” The husky gave a happy bark and ran a lap around Piers as if it was nothing more than going for a game of fetch. Piers rubbed his fur and let Snowy hop in the jeep.

He approached the town guards at the gate.

“Hi, I’m Piers Nivans, Captain of BSAA Alpha team North America. I’ve just received reports from the BSAA headquarters and I’ll be scouting out the site at the named location. I will infiltrate by myself along route five niner. If my backup arrives please assemble here and I’ll be in touch.”

“Captain Nivans, it could be very hostile out there. I urge you to stay and defend with us if you can.”

“Negative. I have my orders, but I appreciate your concern.”

“In that case let us know if you find anything or need anything.”

“I appreciate it soldier. Alert medical staff to be on standby if there are any survivors. Can you please pack me some extra rations and water?”

“Yes Sir.”

He studied the map. Route 59 is probably the most direct path that isn’t a major highway. He’ll have to take a bet that it is not the direction the rebels headed. He drove off. With any luck he’ll reach the destination in an hour or less. It is fast approaching dusk and he will have to set off at once to get there before dark and blend in.

Once fully supplied he drove along the bumpy country road still slick with snow. The road was bumpy but serviceable, and the glasslands on the side were flat and short.

He made it out just as the sun was about to set, and it meant he didn’t heed to use headlights and risk giving away his position. If it wasn’t for the reports he wouldn’t have been able to tell that anything was out of place. It was quiet. The only signal of an attack was a plume of smoke in the approaching distance, probably the remnants of a fire that is burning out. He pulled over at the edge of the location and looked over the site in his binoculars.

He saw something akin to a military installation. It looked to have been an armoury and would have been well guarded by at least a number of squads. If there was no sign of life they must have either all perished or turned. There didn’t seem to be any sign of infected or rebel forces either, however they’ve been known to pop out of seemingly nowhere.

“Piers to HQ. I’m reached the site at the coordinate in sector 3. Over.”

“Captain Nivans. What can you tell us about the site? Over.”

“I’m still on the outskirts, looks like an armoury. One part of the structure is burning out but most of the compound still stands. I can see some bodies and remnants of a fire fight. No visible signs of rebel forces or BOWs present but I’ll need to get close to investigate. Over.”

“Noted. Stay safe and keep us updated. HQ out.”

Piers parked the Jeep near the compound, furrowing his brow at the stench of smoke and burning rubble from the buildings. He signalled for Snowy to follow him and they quietly looked around. He saw the bodies of the Edonian national army. There must have been a couple of squads, and there were remnants of a firefight and shootout. He checked the surroundings and approached the bodies to check if there were clues as to the attackers.

He knelt at the first body and studied it. There were a number of bullet wounds, seemingly from rebel handguns and machine guns. Perhaps they were outmatched in firepower or numbers. He looked around for more signs of attackers.

The husky suddenly gave an alarmed bark and lunged forward at Piers’ face. Piers lifted his head in response, and as soon as he moved he felt a sharp kick on his shoulder that knocked the wind out of his lungs. For a moment all he could register was the shock and pain until he heard the shot rang in his ears. He instinctively barrel rolled next to a vehicle for cover, feeling a surge of adrenaline in his veins at the close encounter. He took a bullet. Snowy was giving concerned barks at this stage, but kept quiet as soon as Piers gave a light whistle so they wouldn’t give away their position.

Piers looked back at his original position and checked his sightlines. He should be safe for now. He saw however, that his communications signal receiver behind his left shoulder had cracked and lay broken on the floor. It must have taken the shot for him. He gingerly rubbed himself on the shoulder. No blood. His ceramic plated vest would have caught whatever remained of the bullet that the radio didn’t. He was lucky to be alive. If he hadn’t moved in response to Snowy it could have been a headshot. He wriggled his left arm and shoulder. Apart from some soreness he seemed to be fine. He was thankful for that. He could operate weaponry with both hands, but he preferred his left for sniping. He knew it had to be a handgun bullet to be stopped by the radio and vest. A sniper round would have gone through. He forced himself to concentrate. He was still in danger. There was no more gunfire, so the gunner would have thought either he got headshot, or he’s already approaching or finding another position. He had to think fast as he readied his machine pistol for automatic fire mode. That would be one advantage he had, to be able to get more shots off in a duel. He looked at the husky, finger on his lips to gesture for it to be quiet. He lifted his eyebrows as the dog tried to sniff out the scent of the attacker and also looked for a better position.

At once he heard shots fired from both his flanks. He was surrounded. He pressed himself to cover and returned a barrage of shots to his left, hearing the tell-tale signs of a J’avo wincing. He didn’t stop but rolled towards the entrance of the compound and hid at the cover near the door, narrowly escaping the trail of bullets in his wake. The husky also ran and headed into the compound as a scout while Piers tried to pick off the wounded J’avo as it regenerated and sprouted a massive arm. The darkness had made it very difficult to spot anything, and he had to rely on his hearing alone.

He could hear footsteps as a mob of J’avo rushed his position, soon joined by bursts of gun fire. Their movement into the open made it easier for him to spot and he emptied his clip at them, taking out a number of them and staggering the rest while he reloaded. He haven’t heard any noise or bark from from Snowy yet, which meant the compound was probably safe and clear. He stayed in his spot and exchanged pot shots with the group of J’avo, hitting off all the mutated limbs before they closed. While they were intelligent and fearless they made a lot of noise and didn’t use cover, giving him chance to tackle them one at a time.

He could hear machine gun fire though from further out. The cover held, but he wouldn’t be able to retaliate with his MP-AF at this distance. He took down what he could of the approach J’avo and switched to his anti-materiel rifle, quietly thanking Chris again for the night vision and thermal scope that he got from Christmas. J’avo have a hotter body temperature than humans, especially from fresh mutations and that made them a lot easier to spot at night and especially out here in the cold. He counted the bullets of the MG and waited for the clip to empty before firing at the heat signature through a gap in the cover. The gun didn’t wind up again. Yet there were also more units heading from his left from which he had no cover. He backed into the doorway and took shots one at a time at the approaching wave of infected. This was going to be a long night.

As the infected funnelled in the corridor through the bottleneck he relied on his machine pistol and melee to take them down as means of conserving ammo for later, snapping many a neck under his armpit or crushing heads beneath his boots. Snowy was back and helped to distract and hold the infected where needed, biting and sometimes pouncing on them to stagger their balance. There were about 10 or so that made it to the door, but eventually got taken out even if some did go through a second or third mutation. Piers took a moment to regain his breath and wiped the sweat off his brow. He checked his arms for scratches, then quickly reloaded both guns and explored the compound.

There were a couple of offices and storage rooms, nothing particularly interesting, but there was no electricity and the phone lines were dead. There was no way for him to get in touch with HQ for now. What is he going to do? He looked at the racks of weaponry with the standard assault rifles and shotguns. The soldiers were evidently in a haste to meet the enemy as the shelves were in disarray, but Piers didn’t see much else he could use apart from some extra ammo.

THUD. The shelves suddenly shook at the impact as the bass it travelled through the ground.

At once Snowy’s ears perked up, and the dog gave a slight shudder and a short snot. A warning.

THUD.

Something was coming. Something big. Piers needed to find a way to get away from here, and he better do it fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It took a bit of time to write through this arc but I'm back on track.


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a giant BOW prowling about, but Piers' mission just got more complicated.

THUD.

The footsteps seemed to shake even the compound itself. THUD. Getting caught inside won’t be any good. THUD. Piers dashed out at once, even as the thundering footsteps loomed closer. He needed a vantage point, and the safety of camouflage.

He stepped out of the compound and tried to find any stairs onto the rooftop where he could scout. Silently as he could, he made his way around the perimeter, exploring the crevasses of darkness with the ghostly flashlight of his earpiece, dimming the brightness so there was just a sliver of light to look for the metallic glint of a ladder. The steady, unrelenting footsteps moved closer and closer, like a train pulling into a station across the opposite side of the building. Perhaps if he could circle to the back he might be able to check up on what it is. Piers could feel his heart pounding with each step, cursing himself for the uncontrollable reaction, each THUD shaking him to the core, not so much from fear, but in anticipation of the unknown.

Piers found a few rungs on the wall that he could climb. He signalled for Snowy to hide and keep watch while he climbed up quietly to scout. As he climbed he could feel the footsteps shake even the walls of the compound. Whatever it was, it was huge. That means it would be hard to miss, and hopefully easy to hide from.

Piers climbed onto the cold roof and quickly looked around. The fire from earlier had already burn out, depriving the surrounds of any light. There was some light cover on the roof for hiding, and away from the compound there was a forested area off to the east on a hill he could retreat to if things got dicey. He peered at once towards the direction of the beast, switching his light off and tried as best as he could to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

He could see the vague shadow of a giant BOW. From the sounds it would have been similar to the ones they took on with Jake, Sherry and Chris in their first battle near the city hall, standing over two storeys tall. HQ had called them _Ogroman_. He remembered that battle where Chris leapt off from the second storey onto the BOW and weakened it from the back by pulling out one of the spines. Piers didn’t know how Chris managed, but it took the lot of them to take them down between distracting the monster and engaging in melee. Ogroman had incredible strength and easily smashed the roofs off buildings. For Piers? He’s stuck here without backup or air support and no way to alert the base. His advantage right now is stealth and mobility.  
  
He studied the creature through his thermal scope. The bipedal figure had long arms and a steady gait. It was about 100 yards away, and he could see the spine protrusion on its back also. He still had the protection of darkness and the cover of the night as the creature now moved away towards the front of the building. It seemed to be as dependent on sight as he was, so the darkness was definitely to his advantage. He may have to take it on, but right now he doesn’t have the means to do so without backup.

He searched his surroundings for anything he could use. There was a machine gun post mounted on opposite corners of the roof, but he remembered how easy the Ogroman punched through the guns last time they found one. It would do some damage, but probably not enough. He needed options. How well does the BOW see in the dark? How good were its senses? How could he distract it enough to climb on its back and pull the spine out without getting thrown off and trampled? Did he even have the strength to hang on and pull it out? Chris spoke of the struggle he had and Piers wasn’t sure if he could do any better. Jake tried to pull a spike out after Chris did the first but the BOW bucked and shook him off sending him flying straight to a wall.  If he hadn't be able to hang on to a rail and do a flip to redirect his momentum he'd be crushed, and that was with Piers emptying a whole clip of his rifle in its face all that time.  Challenging it one on one is going to be almost out of the question without backup.  What else could he do around here? He was running a hand through the back of his head trying to think.

 _Arrrowwwlll_.

Piers turned towards the familiar sound. It was Snowy, and the sound was soft from the distance. It would have been unusual for the husky to draw attention unless….he had found something. It wasn’t a call of distress, but it was a call for attention. Perhaps Piers should check it out. He looked at the BOW taking long steady steps around towards the front of the compound where the firefight took place. He was still hidden, he’ll have time to formulate a plan later.

He quickly climbed down and headed towards the source of the sound in the faint lighting, trying to find his way in the dark without too much noise, timing leaps with the loud footsteps so he stayed quiet. He gave a light whistle, trying to seek the location of the husky. He heard a very quiet howl to the left, towards the slight forested hill he saw earlier and he tried his best to follow the echoes of the sound. The husky must have covered quite a lot of distance in the time that he was scouting.

He trekked through an area through the remnants of a tough battle. There were bullet casings scattered, craters and debris across the snow laden fields, cover blown and torn apart and the tragic sight of bodies of the Edonian national army laid on the landscape. Piers saluted the empty fields as he walked past as a tribute to those who had held their last, noting the many charred and burned out spots where the infected BOWs probably had fallen. This must have been where the final battle took place. The army probably had retreated towards the hills hoping to use guerrilla warfare against the infected, but it seemed the squads were outmatched and their cover broken. There were a number of boulders, logs and even vehicles scattered about as if they were thrown at the army soldiers. Perhaps it was the Ogroman who hurled the objects. Nobody could stand a chance against its raw strength.

He could hear Snowy’s pants as he approached. As he quietened down he could also hear someone panting? Breathing? There was a survivor?

Piers ran as quickly and quietly as he could towards the sound. The lumbering BOW was quite far away and probably hadn’t picked up his scent so far. Eventually he caught the moonlit eyes of Snowy who was panting slightly as it tried to dig around the ground where a tree had fallen over a soldier’s lower body. Perhaps fallen wasn’t the right word. The imposing log seemed to have been thrown on top of him.

“Hey, soldier, are you alright?” Piers whispered quietly. The man gave a weak groan, but didn’t move or make more sounds apart from his unsteady breaths. The man seemed conscious, and the log trapped his left shin, pinning him to the ground. Snowy gave a short bark to announce his presence.

“Oh thank the heavens! I’m…not hallucinating?” He heard a weary voice, tinged with panic, despair but also a sense of surprise and joy at being found. The voice sounded young, the soldier was probably around his age and perhaps younger. His English was good, he probably was educated, and he could tell from his uniform he was an officer.

Piers studied the scene and flicked on his torch to survey the site. The log was huge, he would only just be able to hug it if he were to try, and the branch was long enough that he wouldn’t be able to lift or roll it off. However the ground was soft. Perhaps there was a way to dig him out? He approached the soldier.

“Hi, my name is Piers Nivans, I’m the Captain from the BSAA North American Alpha Team. I’m here on a scouting mission after your squads went into radio silence. The army radio network suggested it was a rebel or BOW attack.” Piers spoke slowly and calmly to reassure the man that he’s ok. “Can you tell me about your condition? Do you have any other wounds?”

“Piers. Uhhhh. Thank you for checking on us. I’m Brad Volkey, First lieutenant in the national army, weapons squad. Our squads were overrun by rebel forces but as we took them out they transformed into J’avo and broke us up to scattered groups. We had no time to regroup and organise defenses. There was a giant BOW that broke our cover and was throwing rocks and trees left and right. I was coordinating with the team to set up a vantage point for our snipers in the woods, trying to get to the hills to tackle the giant BOW from above, but it hurled boulders and logs at us…. I heard screaming everywhere. We were no match for its strength. I remember being knocked out and crushed. I… must have been out for a while. I only woke because I felt the tremors again. Oh god. It’s back isn’t it?” He spoke faster and faster as he continued and was on the cusp of hyperventilating.

“Easy there Brad. Just take a deep breath. You’re going to be ok. Just take a moment. Breath in with me. Hold. Out. There. Keep it up. Is your leg broken? Do you have any other wounds?”

“Yes, my shinbone feels broken, I have no strength in my left leg and I couldn’t twist my hips under the weight. I can breathe normally, there’s a bit of pain from the leg but the right is ok. There might be a few bruises but I think I’m otherwise ok. If you can find a way to get me out of this we can probably figure out something.”

“Just hold still. Here, take these.” Piers pulled out some healing pills from his supplies and passed it to Brad. “Take it with a mouth of snow. The painkillers should work quickly and you’ll get a bit of energy back.”

Brad took the pills, laying in the snow in defeat for a few minutes, but his breathing eventually returned to normal and he had a bit more colour in his face.

Piers had already been thinking about what he could do. He got a thick branch nearby and tried digging in the ground around Brad to see if he could get him out. Snowy started to help seeing his efforts, and was actually more efficient than Piers was at digging the snow out. The ground had a fairly thick layer of snow that was still easy to dig through and probably helped to cushion the initial impact. He busied himself with the digging, trying to free up space under the log while hoping Brad will keep warm. He seemed to be doing ok though. His thick jacket, helmet and gloves were designed for the Edonian winter after all.

“Looks like we might be able to dig you out Brad. Give us some time. Keep talking to me.”

“Yes, Piers. Thank you for doing all you can. I just don’t have any strength left, and my arms are numb from the cold. If I didn’t wake up I’d be gone for sure.” He paused and panted for a bit from the discomfort. “You have… a remarkable dog. The husky somehow found me all the way out here.”

“Yes, this is Snowy.” Piers said, giving the dog an affectionate pat on his head. “Snowy is very good at finding people in the snow indeed. He saved me once when I collapsed in a snowstorm and was buried under.” Piers gave a soft chuckle thinking of his almost miraculous rescue. He was able to dig out the area beneath Brad’s feet with Snowy, and now they started to work on the area around his body.

“Listen, about that giant BOW in the area, do you guys have anything that can be used to take it out?” He asked, pilling the Snow away from Brad’s upper body around him.

“We were taken by surprise. The rebels were ready for us. Even with the warning from the sentries we only had time for a couple of shots before they were all over the compound. They were soldiers then, but once we started fighting them they’d fall, then they’d get up and be in the mutated state, and as we rained bullets on them they regenerated stronger and stronger. We’ve had some experience fighting infected so we were able to hold out for a while but they had the numbers. We had 36 men in three squads. We were simply no match for their numbers. I estimated about 100 soldiers showed up but they probably took something because as they died they turn to J’avo, making us effectively fight them twice. Even then some of them cocooned and hatched for a third time.  We might have had a chance even then until the giant BOW showed up. There was no defense against him in the open. It just trampled all over us and flushed us from cover and all we could do was head up the slopes but we were free targets for the J’avo. We don’t even know what we could have done. Nothing short of some rifle rounds were able to slow or even stun the beast, but between the J’avo and the giant BOW it was hopeless. I was coordinating with the first squad to head out, trying to set up a sniping camp with the others and cover their retreat, but then it started throwing things at us, and we just all went down. A couple of guys tried to give us cover…I could still hear their screams. My squad ...they’re all…. gone.” He shook his head, a pained expression crossing over his face. “Did you see any other survivors?”

Piers was quiet. He did check when he first scouted the area but all he saw were corpses and it would have been up to Snowy to find anyone else. “I think…. you’re all we’ve got for now, Brad.” He couldn’t see in the darkness, but he could tell from the staggered short breaths and quiet noises from Brad that reality was hitting him hard. It's the toughest thing for an officer to face the loss of all the men under his command.  He laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a firm squeeze before concentrating on deepening and removing the snow beneath Brad’s body. He knew Brad would take it hard, especially if he was one of the commanding officers and feel responsible for being overrun. In an open fight 36 soldiers taking on over 100 rebels was already tough and if they transformed even more so. It was actually a very impressive feat for them to actually gun down all the rebels and fight them as J’avo. If anything Brad deserved to be commended for his actions rather than guilt, but being a sole survivor does unspeakable things to a soldier.

“Brad. I’ve fought these things, I know how tough they are. If the three squads actually took out all of the rebels AND even most of the infected J’avo you did a damn good job. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but you guys held on like no other, to the last man, and you guys are goddamn heroes.” He didn’t know if his words would help, it did little to lessen the mourning for sure, but he hoped at least it would help with the guilt. Brad was still silent, so the only sounds were him and Snowy digging the snow, and the shaky breaths from Brad.

His torso had wriggle room now. Next would be his hips and under the log. Brad was trying to hold in his sobs. “Listen Brad, we’re going to get you out of here. You’re going to make it. You survived for a reason. Someone told me that when I lost hope. You will have to carry on. Focus on getting out of here, focus on getting well. Others will depend on you.” He tried to be as warm and gentle as the voice he remembered in a Cardonna kitchen.

“Bartek, Tomas, Dan, Artur……Vlad, Piotr… Lazlo…all…gone… my brothers, I’m….. I’m so sorry.”

Piers could feel the infectious sorrow chill himself right to the bone in the middle of the snow pit. Finn, Andy, Ben, Carl, Merah…… Chris….. he had also lost everybody, and it was all too soon to have the wounds dug out again from empathy. He took it out on the snow, making a renewed effort to attack the ground beneath the log.

He eventually was able to tug Brad away and under the log. Brad bit his lip at the movement and let out a smart hiss, and let out a long exhale when he finally was freed. He could finally breathe normally. He tried to sit up, but laid back down at the pain.

“Welcome back, lieutenant,” Piers said as he finally held out a hand.

“You saved me, Piers,” Brad shook the hand and held on. “God, I thought I’d be stuck down there forever.”

“Not yet I haven’t.” Piers looked around. “We’ll have to find a way to get you out of here.” He’s got at least three tasks in front of him now: take down the BOW, get Brad to the transport, head back to town.

“Listen, I lost my radio in a fight when I took a bullet. Do you have a radio or know of a way to get word out? There’s no power and lines were cut in the building. Maybe we can call for backup.”

“Shit.” Brad said. He pulled out his personal radio with a struggle but it only gave static. “Maybe there’s some kind of interference from the rebels, a jam, or they destroyed the infrastructure. Piers checked his PDA also. There was no signal at all in the remote location.

“Looks like it’s all up to you and me to find a way out of this mess.” He tried to remain cheerful and composed. That was his default mode on the field.

“The BOW. We’ll have to take it down.” Brad said, his brow knitted in fury, in revenge.

“I have my anti-materiel rifle, but it won’t be enough. I fought two of these before, they take a lot of punishment. It took our whole squad to take one down, and an air strike for the other.” Piers offered, grimly. It certainly wasn’t a one man job. “EU headquarters gave me some anti-bioarmour rounds for the rifle. They may do better against this type of BOW, but I can’t say they’ll definitely work.” He had to cover Chris while the crazy captain jumped down on the BOW’s back to grab its spike out. How in the world was he going to do it? Regardless, he had no choice. He’ll have to find a way. There’s no way they could make a quiet escape back to the Jeep now with Brad in his current condition.

 


	16. Ogroman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers vs Ogroman, 1v1.

“There is a way.” Brad said, finally able to gather his thoughts and focus.

“RPGs. We have a few in the compound. We couldn’t get to them by the time the BOW showed up after the J’avo split us up and overtook the facility, but they are there.” Brad rummaged his pockets for a key. “There’s a locker near the infirmary. It looked like a closet, but it’s where we keep them.”

“Well damn. That might just work.” Piers took the key with a grin at the first bit of good news from the day, stashing them safely in a pocket of his vest. Surely an RPG to the face would bring the Ogroman down. Chris said that’s what he used to finally take out Wesker.

“We need to patch you up somewhat first Brad.” The leg definitely looks broken, possibly a compound fracture and needs to be stabilised, but there were no punctures or surface wounds. With the painkillers still in effect, Piers gathered a few long, sturdy branches and took a jacket from a soldier nearby as padding, wrapping it around both legs from knee to ankle to create a temporary splint. He took off his shemagh and used it as a makeshift rope, tying the bundle together so it stays straight. Piers stole a glance at Brad. Brad was gritting his teeth, but he made no noise and gave a slight nod of his head for Piers to continue. Snowy stepped in and nuzzled Brad’s face, and the wounded soldier reached out his gloved hand to hug and stroke the husky while Piers worked.

Piers finished the makeshift splint. He was still going to have to find a way to get Brad to the car and back to the nearest town for treatment. There was no way he could do that being off the grid with the BOW still on the prowl, so that meant he will have to take it out. Alone.

“Brad, anything I can get for you in the infirmary? Anything to help your condition?”

“There should be more field bandages and pain killers, and thermal blankets. I can hang out here. It’s ok, I’ve been safe all this time. Just worry about the BOW first, Piers.” Brad steeled his composure. It was going to be a tough fight. He wished he could help Piers but there’s nothing he could really do right now.

Piers grabbed a handgun and sufficient ammo from the battlefield nearby and passed it to Brad, just in case. He also found another jacket and made it into a makeshift pillow to get his head off the snow.

“Listen Snowy.” He addressed the husky with a pat on his head, who was still lying next to Brad as company and distraction. “I need you to stay here and watch out for Brad. Just warn him if anything approaches, but if you keep low I think we’ll be ok.” He knew that Brad would definitely need the company. Being alone with fallen comrades and a serious injury at night, exposed to the elements is a recipe for severe shock and mental trauma. “Howl if you really need me back.” Snowy gave an understanding whine and laid down over Brad to keep him warm. Brad was grateful for the company and distraction from the warm body.

“We’ll be alright Piers, I still have a couple of grenades if things go pretty bad. I can always play dead again. Just stay safe out there. I don’t know how you will do it, but something tells me you can.”

Piers gave Brad a pat on his shoulder and put on his best smile, even if it went unseen in the dark. He also didn’t know how he would manage, but he’d have to. That was how Chris always found his way out of trouble. They exchanged a fist bump as Piers headed back. He checked his scope again to find the BOW. It seemed to be trudging idly on the far side of the compound. It probably was drawn from the firefight earlier but it has poor night vision, and it didn’t seem to have particularly keen senses of smell or hearing, so he should be able to sneak back in without getting caught.

Piers kept himself hidden under the shadows as he made his way back to the compound, pausing and listening at every corner for any potential reinforcements and threats, but he made it in eventually. He let out a slight sigh inside, feeling his breath quickly turn to mist in the cold air.

He quickly found the infirmary and checked for supplies, finding new bandages and dressings, painkillers, the thermal blanket and various kinds of pills. He looked around the rest of the compound and found a long low trolley used to move goods. It’s not the best, but it would do as a make shift sled and he made a mental note to come back for it as he laid the rest of the supplies over it. The weapon locker was just outside matching Brad’s description and he inserted the key, hearing the satisfying click as the doors opened. Sure enough, there were a number of proximity mines, flash grenades and two RPG7s. THUD. Was one RPG enough? THUD. What if he missed or didn’t hit a hot spot? He decided he’ll take a launcher and both heads.

He had a new decision. Should he engage with the machine gun on the roof or get distance to snipe then finish with the RPG? It wasn’t long before he decided to stick with range. The BOW may be slow but they have reach and long steps. He could probably outmanoeuvre it from the building with his agility, but he’d never used the RPG at very close range. Sniping on the other hand, was his strength and he could stun the BOW for an RPG to the back, retreating and repositioning as necessary. Piers suddenly had a mental image of Chris standing toe to toe with the Ogroman brandishing his combat knife. He shook his head. Leave Chris to his crazy stunts; he’ll have to do this the Piers way.

He had to slow down from the extra encumbrance as he made the way out of the compounds. He had an RPG strapped behind his right shoulder, his anti-materiel rifle slung from left shoulder to hip, and the extra warhead on his belt. The BOW was still mindlessly patrolling, and Piers waited for it to pass before sneaking out in the opposite direction to Brad and Snowy. He buried a proximity mine in the snow some distance from the compound with a flashbang grenade and set up another trap closer to his location. If the BOW gets near those areas it should be enough of a distraction to stun or disorientate it. He panted the rest of the way up to set up a sniping camp, resting his rifle on a thick log on its bipod and laid the RPG next to him as he lay prone to lock on his target.

He stared at the sight of the BOW in his scope. It was still every bit as imposing as it had been on their first encounter. He waited till it wandered off to the far end, aimed as carefully as he could at the weakspot just below its back and fired.

Even if the shot was quiet, the echoes and noise cut through the silent air like a scream. The BOW looked up and bent over as the shot connected, giving a loud cry that shook the ground even at Piers’ position hundreds of yards away. Piers took the opportunity to reload and put as many shots as he could.

The BOW took the shots and turned with surprising grace towards Piers’ position, letting out another guttural yell through the air as it took giant steps towards the sniper. Piers let off another two shots to its face, aiming for the eyes, but end up hitting the brow from its movements. The BOW continued without a pause. He tried a few other shots on its joints and torso but while it did draw pain it did nothing to slow the BOW down.

THUD. Piers squirmed as a boulder flew towards his direction, but he could tell it was going to fall shot. It crashed 50 yards away but that was warning enough. The BOW had long ranged capability just as he did. He tried to aim again as the BOW looked for other objects to throw. He fired another shot as the BOW turned and hit it on the side hear the back. The BOW arched its back and screamed again. Piers quickly reloaded and fired another barrage of shots in quick succession, hoping to get as much damage as he could. He took his weapons and ran to a new position.

THUD. This time it was a vehicle that got tossed his way. The log struck ground and slid towards his position and Piers quickly got out of the way. Through the dust he couldn’t tell how far the Ogroman was, but it had to be close to the first mine. With its large footsteps it would activate the mine for sure.

He dived to a position to the left, mounted his rifle and fired another shot through the scope to the wrist, hoping to disable it and use the night to his advantage. He could see the BOW clutching the wrist in pain as it broke into a trot towards his direction, but one step was all it took before a loud BOOM rang out around him along with a bright flash. It got the first mine and grenade.

 _This is it_. Piers thought as he lifted the RPG with sweat in his gloves. The BOW was disoriented from the flash and was turning in circles trying to find its position from the silent air. Piers knelt down to check the position through his thermal scope and adjusted for the RPG. He’s got the back in sight. He held his breath, kept his stance steady on one knee and launched the rocket square at its back.

There was less kick than he’d expect as the swoosh of the rocket filled the air. It’s been so long since he’d used an RPG. He saw a huge cloud of flame and dust at the BOW’s position and he scanned his thermal scope to check the signatures. The BOW was still standing, although he couldn’t be sure with the artefacts from the explosion. He knew he had definitely hit it, and regardless of whether it went to the front or back, the anti-tank properties of the RPG would rip a serious hole through the creature. He aimed at centre of mass again and fired a few shots from his rifle just to be safe. He loaded the second head to the launcher and crept nearer to the BOW to check.

He’d forgotten how quiet things had been without the regular footsteps of the BOW. His own footsteps suddenly seemed so loud in the night. He approached the BOW, taking care to avoid his own trap. By the time he was able to get a good look the Ogroman had disintegrated to a puddle. The RPG indeed did its job admirably. Piers gave a long sigh. He had finally managed what he thought he couldn’t. If Chris was with him he’d surely earn a pat on the shoulder, a ruffle through his hair, a cold beer after they cleaned up and a night of passion afterwards, but still, this was no time to celebrate. There were no other signs of infected prowling around, so perhaps that was the last of the group still in the area. He felt a faint spell of dizziness from the intense concentration and stress he’d been exposed for so long, but he willed himself to stay alert. It’s far from over.

Piers disarmed his trap and hurried back to the compounds, scanning for any signs of infected, but the surroundings were quiet again in the cold spring night. He retrieved the trolley he saw earlier as well as a coil of rope. He then pushed the trolley with some difficulty back towards where Brad and Snowy were.

“How are you doing?” Piers said, panting from breath at the exertion with his gear and pushing the trolley uphill. He was greeted by happy barks from Snowy and a tired smile from Brad.

“We saw the flash and the explosion from here. Piers, I don’t know how you managed, but you’re a bloody legend. Somehow you made me believe I could get out of this mess and go on again.”

“Don’t mention it Brad. I’m just doing what my Captain would have done.” Piers gave a smile as he drew the trolley near. The wheels weren’t of much help through the snow, but the steel beams made good for a makeshift sled.

“I’ve got to get you to the Jeep and head back. The nearest town is 30 miles away but it will be a long and bumpy ride.” He rolled the trolley next to Brad and made sure it was secure.

He checked the splint and resecured it with the bandages instead of his shemagh. He also gave Brad another painkiller he found from the supplies. “Alright, I’ll have to lift you onto the trolley. Brace yourself.” Piers paused to catch his breath, then looked over at Brad and lifted his upper body in his arms and slid him onto the trolley. He was able to tug him on after some heavy exertion and lifting, then he slid his legs on gingerly.

“Thanks Piers. I owe you one.” Brad offered. There’s not much he could do but be grateful.

“Let’s get out of here.” Piers tied the rope to the trolley and used part of the length to secure Brad on the trolley. He left one end for himself while tying the other end around Snowy’s harness. “Sorry Pup, I’m going to need your help to get downhill.” Snowy gave a happy bark and jumped on the spot. “I knew you could handle it!” Piers smiled and rubbed his fur. Who’d have thought he’d actually use the husky as a sled dog one day?

It took some difficulty but between Piers and Snowy they were able to make their way downhill, pulling the sled between them the last couple of hundred yards to the car. After another bout of heavy lifting and cursing from both men, they finally loaded Brad onto the back seat and he covered him with a Thermal blanket. He got Brad to rest a bit while he and Snowy checked the bodies again, but ultimately they couldn’t find any other survivors.

“Alright Brad. Hang in there, we’ll make our way back to Hiran.” Piers found the extra rations and water in the car and gave it to Brad who started to wolf it down. Piers also took a drink and ate a pack himself as well and gave one to Snowy as he let the adrenaline die down and relax a little. He checked his watch. They’d been gone now for quite few hours, no doubt HQ and the team would have been worried at the loss of contact, but it’s night time and they probably wouldn’t be able to send any backup until daybreak. He carefully drove back on the route that he came, trying to hit as few bumps as he could.

“So Brad, tell me more about yourself,” Piers said, finally having a chance to relax a bit as he drove. Food in the stomach always cheered him up.

“Well, I’m Brad Volkey, from the town of Cardonna. I enlisted up as part of the Edonian army after a few years at the Officer’s Academy and made my way up to lieutenant. I was with the weapons squad and we were often engaged at one front or another fighting against the Liberation army and the occasional BOW. I’ve been serving on the field for over two years now.”

“Wait, you’re from Cardonna? That’s where BSAA is based at the moment. I’d spent a lot of time in Cardonna myself. It’s where Snowy and I met!” Cardonna was the closest thing Piers could call a home base for now, and Brad suddenly seemed more like family than he’d thought.

“Oh, yeah, I love my hometown. I’ve been deployed out of town for a long time, and I haven’t had a chance to visit or send word since the civil war began.”

“Wait. If you’re from Cardonna and your name is Brad…” Piers felt the thoughts coalescend in his mind. He remembered the wheaten, light brown hair of Brad when he had light. This seemed far too coincidental, but at once he knew he had to be the one. “Brad, I know you played football in high school and captained your team. You live in a nice wooden cabin on the Eastern part of town, and your mother is a most gentle and kind lady by the name of Veronika, and her chicken noodle soup is one of the best things in town.” He said with a growing smile as he saw Brad’s expression change even at the dim light in the rear view mirror.

“Woah woah woah…..hang on, Piers. You know my mother?” It was Brad’s turn to be surprised. “Is she alright? How did you…”

“Brad. I can’t believe this! Your mother and Snowy saved my life about four months ago. I was in your situation just after Christmas Even last year. BSAA Alpha Team, we went on a mission but we lost our entire squad except for me and my Captain. My Captain, Chris, he…he lost his memories from traumatic brain injury and he escaped from the hospital when I was put under for my own injuries. I was looking for him in a snowstorm and lost my way. I collapsed and passed out in the snow near your house and I would have been killed if Snowy didn’t dig me out and called Veronika for help.” He reached a hand to stroke Snowy’s fur as he kept driving. “I woke up in your room, it was Veronika who had nursed me back to health, both from my physical wounds, and the ones within.” He described with a bit more detail as he drove about his team, his captain, his search to Brad. He shared honestly about his pain and his guilt and the ways he'd learnt to cope.  It was easier to tell the story now, and he felt it was important especially to Brad after having experienced all his losses.

“Brad, I know it sounds clichéd, but I do know how you feel. It hit me so hard losing everyone, and you saw me out there, operating by myself without backup. It is hard. I lost the will to go on for a while, and I had a serious case of survivor’s guilt. It was Veronika who told me there was a reason I survived, and there’s always someone looking out for me, and it was true. She told me I will pay it forward, and I did today when I found you. I’m going to bring you home Brad. You need to stay strong for her sake, for your unit, for yourself. You will make a full recovery and I’m sure you’ll keep making a difference out there.”

“Piers…. I’m just in shock.” Brad went quiet for a while, the sense of guilt and the sadness of losing his friends was consuming him. “It all happened so soon. I’m still in shock over what had happened… but yeah, I’ve had some time to think about it. I’ve been so close to death’s door today and I would have been gone if you didn’t volunteer to scout, or if Snowy didn’t make his way over, or if you didn’t take down that BOW. I’m going to make it…I think. I still don’t really know how, but I’m going to go on like you and make a difference.”

“Stay strong Brad. It’s never going to be easy, but I know Veronika will look after you. Wait till you see how relieved she will be to see you again!”

“Yeah, oh it’d be damn good to be back home for a while.” Brad finally managed a smile. Even the toughest soldier would show their tender side at the through of going back home. If his leg was going to take months to heal, then he might as well be somewhere close to the family and try to remain useful.

Eventually they pulled up to the town and met up with the sentries. They quickly sent news and allowed Brad to update the barracks and receive medical attention while Piers requested radio contact with BSAA.  
  
“Piers Nivans reporting in to HQ, over.”

“Piers! Thank God you’re safe. We were so worried about you. It’s been hours. Are you ok?” The relief from HQ was tangible through the airwaves and brought a flush of warmth in Piers’ heart. It was good to know that he was cared for and missed, even by the guys at EU branch.

“HQ, I’m fine now, but I was shot at in an ambush when surveying the site and luckily my radio took the bullet. I made it to the armoury compound but the network was down and there was no power so I couldn’t stay in contact. The site had been attacked and overrun by BOWs and there was an Ogroman present. The army stationed there didn’t make it, but I was able to rescue their commander, Lieutenant Brad Volkey from Cardonna. He’s with me in Hiran but he has a compound fracture in his left leg. I wish to seek medical evac from Hiran back to Cardonna. He and I can update BSAA there about how the attack went down.”  
  
“Granted. We’ll send the evac out at the crack of dawn. Be ready for us then. Can you update us on the situation?”

“Affirmative. All infected in the area has been eliminated, I’m not sure whether that was all that were present or if a group had wandered off and moved on. Lieutenant Volkey mentioned there were over 100 rebel soldiers, all of whom turned into infected after the gun fight. He and his squad of 36 men were able to take most of them down until a giant BOW showed up. It’s the Ogroman, the ones we encountered in December. The Ogroman destroyed their position and took out all the soldiers, Brad was caught under a tree and he was the sole survivor. When I arrived I personally encountered around 20 J’avo who ambushed me in a coordinated attack. The gunfire eventually caught the attention of the Ogroman and he returned, but I had the cover of night. I managed to lure it out and take it out with an RPG in the armoury. Afterwards I transported Brad back to my jeep and we only just reached back to Hiran. I’m sorry about the lack of updates….” Piers had a sense of surrealism that all this had happened over the course of a few hours. He was just running on adrenaline and his training, but now that he was starting to think over it, the scouting mission was one of the craziest things he’s done. Maybe he is taking after Chris Redfield after all. _Chris, you’d be damn proud_.  
  
“Piers! I don’t know if I heard you right but you took down over 20 J’avo and an Ogroman by yourself at night with no backup and no radio link? That’s some story right there. We’ll fetch you and Brad back to Cardonna tomorrow morning in our chopper. We’ll catch up on the details then and we’ll send a clean-up team out to the site also. We’re glad you’re ok. Get some rest soldier.”

“Wilco. I’m not sure where Alpha team is at but you can inform them that they can continue their mission rather than meet up with me. You may need to coordinate with the local barracks about retrieving the bodies of their units there.” Piers added with regret in his voice.

“Noted. Rest up Piers, and thank you again for volunteering for the dangerous mission and the intel. We owe you one. HQ out.”

With the end of his official duty Piers suddenly felt the crash of exhaustion wash over him. In the span of a couple hours he had driven out on his own to explore a hot attack site with no backup. Got ambushed and mobbed by waves of infected, took them all down one by one, even taking a bullet in the process, then awakening and sneaking around a giant BOW before taking it out with an RPG and a number of shots in the dark. However, he knew it was all worth it, and he couldn’t be more proud of the fact that he’s bringing Brad back home. He quickly showered and rid himself of the grime and dust, noting a bruise developing on his left shoulder where he took the shot. He passed out from exhaustion almost as soon as he hit the bed.

 


	17. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be cared for.

Piers struggled to wake up the next morning, still being utterly exhausted and drained from his injuries and exertion from the night before. However he knew the evac was coming and he got himself ready despite the ache and bruises he felt all over. Brad was doing better having received some medical attention, and together they boarded the chopper to bring them back to Cardonna, waving at the saluting soldiers after they had learnt of what the pair had endured and accomplished.

Brad was sent straight to the hospital on arrival where he received medical treatment for his leg as well as counselling while Piers was escorted back to the BSAA base to report what he saw and went through. He was glad someone else was writing the report this time. As he told his story he could see the officers around him getting increasingly wide eyed. The note taker must have thought he was recording some fantasy novel than just another field report. As the news of his feats spread through the BSAA staff was looking him over with a different light. It was a look he knew only too well, a look he reserved for Chris Redfield, a man of legendary status.

 _Look Chris, I’ve made it too. I’ve fought your fight for you. You’re living on through me. I’m holding on. I’ll find you._ What is the point of accomplishments if there is nobody to share them with?

He checked his emails again. He saw a message from Claire, but he thought he’d better write home first, it’s been too long and he’d been feeling guilty to have kept things so out of the loop.

 

* * *

  
Dear Mom,

Hey, I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last wrote in. Military life with all its unpredictability as you know. I’m turning into dad now, disappearing for months on end! I’m currently deployed on a long term mission in Edonia in Eastern Europe. It’s been a couple of months and I don’t know how long I’ll be stationed here but I’ll keep going. It’s not too bad, I’m quite used to the place already. It’s already springtime but still snows a lot. It’s cold! Some people speak English, but not everyone, so I’m still getting by ok. The BSAA has set up a base at a town called Cardonna and I’m mainly based there, doing a lot of missions on recon, scouting, intel, a few fights here and there with my team but nothing to worry about. Even if it’s a warzone most people are just getting by living day to day normal lives. It’s a remarkably resilient country and I’ve met some amazing people. Their steak is still not like back home, but I’ll keep trying to find a good one!

Mom, do you remember my Captain Chris? Chris Redfield? You guys met at thanksgiving when we visited. I still have to thank you for being so accepting of him, of us. The following is classified info so please keep it just to yourself, not even dad or anyone else. You know the protocols. Chris got knocked in his head in a fight real bad in December, he has amnesia and fled the hospital. We don’t know where he’s gone. I’m trying my best to find him again and bring him home, but we haven’t had any news so far. It’s been really hard without him. All of the responsibility, I don’t even know what I’m doing at times, just one step after another.

Mom, did you remember our little chat on the balcony after dinner? You asked me then if he was the one. I said I wasn’t sure how Chris felt, but I sure hope so. Well… I’m sure now. He is the one. He took care of me the way few others had, and I know now my feelings were truly reciprocated. We…we were going to build our future together. Things have changed a bit now, but I’m not going to stop until I bring him home. I’m sorry mom, it’s been an incredibly hard couple of months. Chris was everything to me. I felt like I was torn apart from within, but I know I’d always have your support. Mom, thanks for being there behind the scenes, and thanks for understanding. I’ll still do you guys proud. I’m fighting the good fight and I’m taking over as Captain of our SOU now until Chris gets back. Pray for us ok? I want nothing more than for Chris to be back with us safely and I’ll help him recover. Don’t worry about me, I’m hanging in there, but I’m sorry that I’m not keeping in touch with you, dad, Adam and Lucy that much, and for missing Christmas, New Years and everything. I do miss you guys and tell them I love them as I always do.

Oh, on a brighter note, I’ve attached a picture of me and my new partner! He’s a Siberian husky called Snowy, almost 2 years old! I love him so much. We owe each other our lives. I rescued him from an ambush, and he had saved me from a snowstorm and a couple of fire fights already. I’ve been on a lot of patrols and missions on my own, and Snowy’s been the best company ever keeping my spirits up. He even likes steak as much as I do! Snowy is super intelligent and he always know what I’m trying to say. He has the most brilliant blue eyes and a very fluffy tail. You should see us race each other! He keeps up even better than some of the Alpha guys and is full of energy. The alpha guys call the two of us “Snow Peas” because we’re so inseparable and by the fact that he has a ‘scarf’ around his neck like mine. He even has his own tactical vest and gas mask, and all the BSAA guys love him and want to steal for their own! Lucy is going to get so jealous but I’m not apologetic. It’s been so long since we had a puppy.

It’ll be mother’s day real soon but I might not get a chance to write then, so take care mom, Happy Mother’s Day in advance, I’ll always love you.

All my love,

Piers

 

* * *

 

Piers hit ‘send’ with a smile on his face. He knew mum will be bittersweet at the news but she’d always gone out of the way to make Piers feel supported despite his knack for making the less popular choices in life. She liked Chris and was one of the few people who never asked about the age gap, saying that Piers always needed a better role model. He hoped things were well at home, but he also knew their family is well adjusted to military life and protocol, having had such strong ties every generation.

He caught up a bit on the news on the net before remembering to check Claire’s email.

 

Piersey,  
  
Hey again. Thanks for hanging in there and it’s been a great relief to hear all the plans and motions you’ve set in place for finding Chris. I know it can be hard to have no news yet but in a way that’s also good news right? Chris went out of contact with me for over 6 months once, the insensitive brother he is… he better not try it again now. Anyway, you’re seriously doing the best you can Piers. I know Chris is out there. I just do. Keep it up. You’ll find him soon!

I also want to say thank you for sending me intel about meeting Sherry Birkin and the insurgent under her protection at Edonia.  I have reasons to believe that she has also gone missing in action and has not been sighted since Dec 24th.  That's two people close to me gone on the same day.  I'm sending news to TerraSave and Leon Kennedy to also hunt for info and look for Sherry.  I fear the incidents may be related and she may have been abducted. Piers, I feel there's something bigger at play here.  We'll need you and Chris to fight it.  Stay safe in Edonia, I’ve been hearing all the reports of the attacks and the heavy casualties on the armies, BSAA and the civilians. It’s people like you who will make a difference. Believe in yourself.  Again, please take care, I don't want to lose another very important person to me.

Hugs and kisses x1000,

Claire.

P.S. I sent you a small gift through to the BSAA base at Cardonna a few weeks ago. Make sure you pick it up!

 

* * *

 

 

Piers was troubled hearing that Sherry had also gone missing on the same day as Chris.  Maybe it had something to do with that strange woman he saw at Marhawa and at the town hall?  He wrote back to describe what he could remember, and hoped the other N.S.O. agents could perhaps find Sherry and maybe even unravel the link to Chris.  Despite the concern, Piers smiled at the letter. He could almost feel Claire was there speaking to him. She mentioned a gift! He wondered what it could be as he walked over to the mail counter.

He took the box and practically ran back to his dorm and sat on the bed. He opened the box with his army knife with excitement to find a care package that Claire had assembled. There were all kinds of odds and ends, some Reeses peanut butter cups, a few packets of his favourite Steak flavoured chips, a pack of his preferred Starbucks’ blend and a late but cute Valentine’s day chocolate teddy which held a small sign saying I <3 Piers. There were a number of other snacks and bits, a bottle of Chris’ brand of body wash and the last three issues of his favourite sniper magazines. He savoured the moment. It’s just like Claire to know how to make him feel happy. The gesture, the thought, the little touches of home that he’d forgotten he missed here in the chaos and distraction of his missions. Claire had remembered how he always snacked a bit even if Chris wasn’t partial to the habit. He was touched again by the way Claire had always treated him like a Redfield, one of her own. She’s been doing it naturally since the first time they’ve met and they even had their own in jokes that Chris was totally oblivious to. Claire was, after all, only two letters away from care. He opened the bodywash bottle and took a good sniff and the memories of Chris after a shower came right back. One thing that’s just like back home.

He wrote a thank you note, then he decided to take the rest of the day easy, having a few days from HQ to roam and recover from his bruises and scrapes. He rang Brad’s hospital to check up on his condition but he was put under as they treated the injury and would be out for a few days. He’ll have to check up on him then. Piers took to the streets and wandered to his favourite café for his usual latte and snack.

He stared into the warm mug, at the swirling lines of cream and latte feeling suddenly peaceful and calm. It’s been a tough couple of months, but he could feel he had grown a lot. He felt as if he was in an adventure book, of the heroes’ journey. At some point the mentor would always abandon the youngster to his quest. He thought about Yoda, Gandalf, Dumbledore, Chris. Surely he’d proven himself now? If life was a story then he’d see them again very soon. There will be undoubtedly many more tests to come, but he knew he could handle it. He has what it takes to be a special operative agent now and EU definitely had recognised it. Being the SOU captain however, was something he could never feel quite ready for. That’s still a job for Chris. Piers could handle himself well, he knew how far he could push himself, but he didn’t feel he could push his men. He’s gotten too soft, held them too dearly to his heart like Chris from actual danger. Sure, he had no problem pulling their ass in line or disciplining them, but like Chris, he’d been getting too personally attached. He didn’t know whether it’s a good thing or bad thing. Keaton, Reid, Jeff- the squad was coming along nicely, they worked well together, and learned about their strengths and weaknesses, but out on the field, Piers would still take the most dangerous jobs. He even parked Snowy far away from most of his conflicts. He’ll have to change that. Chris let himself get too close until it impacted him too much. Piers will have to strike a healthier balance for the long term. The incident at the armoury only reminded him how much even a victory would cost. Losses were going to be inevitable in any war and he’ll have to adjust his mindset accordingly. He still believed nobody is expendable, but everyone knew what they signed up for and he’d have to make peace with that.

He tried to debrief and evaluate the situation. How would he have handle things if Alpha Team was there yesterday? They’d have an easier time against the J’avo, but it would have meant anyone of them might have been sniped and the fights could have gotten messier. How would they take on the Ogroman? Would he let Keaton and Reid man the machine guns while he snipe? It’s was far too dangerous to be up close, but they’d be useless trying to snipe with Piers in pitch darkness. Perhaps they’d have to split into two pairs and engage in a pincer attack, taking turns to snipe the BOW so one party can always attack the back, confusing the BOW in the process, and they’d have an RPG each if things went south. It would definitely help getting that last hit in. Piers took a sip of his latte. Strategy and tactics- it was always dependent on the units as well as the mastermind. He found it daunting still to be a Captain, but he’s settling into it. He was sure it wasn’t easy for Chris at the start either- he had been so used to working alone or in a team of two for so long. He shook the thoughts off his head to focus back to the present as he sampled the sweet flavourful latte and the lemon and poppy seed muffin before him.

 

* * *

 

He was finally able to meet up with Brad a few days after he recovered. It felt slightly surreal being back at the hospital but he was greeted warmly. This was, after all, the place where it all began, where he and Chris got split up, where he went crazy on his prowl for Chris even with his own heavy injuries. The hospital wouldn’t usually allow dogs to visit, but Snowy was very well behaved and everyone knew who Piers was by now and how much he’s done for Edonia. Brad was still in hospital for another week, but would be discharged after to recover from home. His lower leg was trapped in a cast but he’ll be able to make a full recovery in a few months.

“How are you doing Brad?” Piers said, taking a seat next to the bed with Snowy. The husky gave a happy bark and jumped onto the bed to lick Brad’s face.

“Haha, hey there Snowy. Hi Piers.” Brad squirmed as the husky attacked his face.

“Looks like you’re doing much better.” Piers said, taking in Brad’s handsome features for the first time. His hair is still a light wheat brown and falling in a mess, and he had a bit of stubble, but he was looking a lot better than the dying soldier in despair last week.

“Yeah, the doctors patched me up real good. Nothing like being back in my hometown to get my spirits up. Mum visited a few days ago. She was so happy that I was back. She was mad of course, when the hospital contacted her about me, but hey, at least I’m alive and I’ll be back right?” Brad grinned broadly, a slight sparkle in his light brown eyes.

“Haha, that’s the Veronika I know. She’d missed you for so long. She’s gentle but she’s got so much inner strength within, always hoping for the best. Guess she got what she wished for.” Piers grinned.

“You can’t imagine how shocked she was when I told her the story of how Snowy found me and how you both pulled me out from the snow. She was like ‘I can’t believe it was my Piers!’ She kept asking about you. I think she got attached. Yep, you’re hers now, officially adopted!” Brad gave a light punch on Piers’ upper arm.

“Haha, yeah. Don’t get jealous on me now. I’m the favourite.” Piers laughed. It felt good to be missed, be cared for, to be loved. “You guys are like a family. Me, you, Snowy and Veronika, we all somehow entered in this gratitude cycle of always saving and finding one another.” Piers smiled. He could always relax and be himself around Brad and Veronika, and it’s nice to interact with someone outside of BSAA for a change.

“Yeah, I mean, first it was Snowy finding you, then getting mom to patch you up, then you saved Snowy again, then Snowy found me, and you brought me back to mom. That’s some story right there!” Brad had a big grin of his own and hugged the dog on his chest as he ruffled the fluffy coat.

“We’d like you to come for dinner. You’re welcome anytime, of course, but on the day that I get discharged from hospital, she’s having a feast in our honour. I told her about your fondness of steak and how you were disappointed so far. She’s going to practice every night this week until she gets it right…haha”

“Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into!” Piers laughed heartedly. It’d be good to have a home cooked meal again. There was only so many pubs, rations and mess meals one could endure. “If anything Brad, I think you’d miss her cooking more than anything. Surely she’ll have your favourites lined up.”

“Oh yeah, she’ll have her signature dishes no doubt. You have to try our Hungarian pork stew. It’s to die for.” Brad said, eyes lit at being able to make it back home.

“Damn I can’t wait. You’re making me hungry now Brad.” Piers said, running a hand down the husky’s sides.

“You know what Piers,” Brad suddenly said. “I’m thinking of joining the BSAA.”

“Wow, really?” Piers looked up and lifted his brows in surprise.

“Yeah, some of the guys from BSAA came to me to take their reports, I spoke about my experience on the frontlines and how things ran down. They actually were the first to suggest it. I was the leader of my team in the army but I’ve lost my units and squads, and I don’t know if I have the heart to keep going there for the short term. I think my skills would transfer quite well to the BSAA and the guys said they can arrange for my transfer with the army and handle all the admin. You guys have done so much for our country. I’ve really came to appreciate it. You may not know about it, but definitely in the army, out on the field, you guys are the only real hope and trust that we can win this and pull our country back together. Word had spread through the region of your efforts. The army guys look up to you. Everyone was saying how the BSAA was like a family. How they’ve spent over 4 months looking for one of their Captains and his lieutenant practically does a lap around Edonia every week looking out for him.”

“Whoa….I didn’t know I was that famous.” Piers gave a nervous smile. He did go through a crazy phase trying to hang on to every bit of news and leads he could, and it actually got crazier after that, if anything.

“Yeah, when I was lying here I remembered your story about Chris and I realised that man we’d been hearing about was you. It’s been incredible to meet you. I mean, it says a lot that you were willing to volunteer to go right in the middle of a hot combat zone alone with no backup just to check things out, to help, to save someone. You saved me. If you weren’t there they’ll just find my cold hard body days later. You actions spoke volumes of dedication to your men. I thought to myself the legends about the BSAA were exaggerated, but now that I know you, I can see how they’re all true. I mean, you’re only like 2 years older than me, our rank is similar, our experience was similar but you’ve done so much. The soldiers were saying how they wish the army one day would be like the BSAA, where they won’t leave anyone behind.” He looked up to Piers and held his gaze, a mixture of gratitude, trust, admiration and longing. Piers just smiled. It’s always slightly awkward to hear someone singing his praises, he’s had his fair share through the academy and in the berets, but he knew it was no time to be humble but rather accept it graciously. Actions always spoke louder than words, and knowing the shift in opinion form the army, and knowing guys like Brad wanting to join BSAA made it all worth it. They needed every bit of support over the globe in the long term to stand against bioterrorism.

“The BSAA guys said they’ll talk to my commanders and arrange for my transfer. I can commence training and field work with them when I’m back on duty.”

“Well, that’s great news Brad! The BSAA sure could use a man like you. You’re experienced with weaponry, you lead from the frontlines, you care about your squad and you already have so much experience on the field against both the rebels and the infected. I sure can see you leading a team of your own one day.” Piers smiled. The BSAA definitely could use men like Brad.

“I haven’t told mum yet, but from the way she talks about you, I think she’ll be flattered.” Brad had a smirk on his face.

“And extremely proud.” Piers added. “Who knows, maybe one day we can serve together, side by side. Bioterrorism is rampant and I suspect the C virus is only just starting to show its colours. There’ll be many things keeping us engaged.”

“It’d be my utmost honour to serve beside you, Captain Nivans.” Brad said, in full solemness and sincerity.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lt. Volkey.” Piers shook his hand as both men broke into a hearty grin. The husky joined in with barks of his own.

 

* * *

 

 It was the best steak Piers had in Edonia. There was a lot of food. Stew, soup, pasta, cake. He enjoyed a lovely night at the Volkeys, and both Piers and Snowy were welcomed into the home with intensity and honour like never before. Veronika had gripped him almost as tightly as Chris did and kissed all over his face leaving a trail of lipstick marks to express her gratitude of bringing Brad back and both men were left red faced at her expression.

“Mum, I’m joining the BSAA after this.” With their stomachs full, Brad finally had a chance to say what he wanted.

“Ooh! You are? Always signing up for the riskiest assignments, but that’s great! I’m hoping Piers has taught you a thing or two, because you have a lot to live up to young man.” Veronika was all smiles. Of course she was happy for him to join the BSAA. It was more dangerous than the army, yes, but they were also better trained, better equipped and looked after each other more, and she knew deep down Brad had always wanted to prove himself and rise through the ranks, he just needed a cause to match his ambition.

“Don’t worry Veronika, Brad’s a good combatant and officer, he’ll do just fine.” Piers offered, giving whatever peace of mind he could. “I know the guys at Cardonna, I’ve already given my good word and made sure he’s looked after.”

“Piers, I’m going to look over the reports of missing men and leads for you. The BSAA guys were happy to let me have something to do, and besides I’d be bored out of my wits lying in bed. I’ll see which leads we can turn up and see if Chris shows himself somewhere.”

“Appreciate it Brad, it’d be a big help getting us closer to Chris.”

“Yeah, we’ll work together even now. We’ll bring you back to him like you brought me back home.”


	18. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure looms as Jill called with unwelcomed news.

“Piers Nivans, BSAA.” Nothing better than a phone call to pull him out of paperwork.

“Piers, it’s Jill. Do you have time to talk?” He could sense that Jill tried to be light hearted, but there was a trace of seriousness in her tone. What was going on?

“Jill! Yeah, it’s fine. Please go on.” Piers could already sense this was going to be a difficult conversation.

“Piers, HQ had a meeting earlier this week…about Chris….about the future of Alpha Team. They’ve decided to terminate official support for the search for Chris Redfield.” Piers heart dropped with every word of that sentence.

“What! Jill they can’t just abandon him, he was a founder just like you were!”

“Piers, I know. I’m on your side. I’ve fought so hard to keep going. They wanted to move on after three months but it was your good work and reports from EU branch that made them keep it up. They were saying that Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo team were already stretched with their missions and they felt the best of the best should be leading by example…”

“Jill, we’ve volunteered for so many missions when we are here! This _is_ the frontline. While incidents are not as heavy as they were there are still waves of infected uprising. Someone is still supplying C-virus to the rebel forces and every once in a while we’re seeing new variants. Edonia still has so many BOWS prowling around! What are the HQ guys thinking? That just because we’re operating in EU’s jurisdiction that what we do don’t count anymore? We may have seconded to EU but we are still a worthy SOU, any team from BSAA EU will tell you so. Finding Chris is still going to be our objective.” Piers was pissed. Damn HQ fools and their metrics.

“Piers, I know. EU branch had put in very good words for you and justified your presence here. They’ve submitted a report outlined the new initiatives and training you did with their branch. They credited your SOU for significantly raising the cooperation and support for the BSAA in Edonia. They praised your tactical efforts and insights into mitigating C-viral mutations. They spoke of your solo scout and rescue mission where you took down a high ranking BOW amidst an ambush. Piers, I’m damn proud of you, and Chris would be too. It kept the HQ guys happy because you gained face for them, but you know how they are. They always just think it’s about numbers, missions, targets, recognition. They never think about the behind the scene stuff, the people who matters to the organisation.”

“I’m not leaving Edonia till I find Chris Jill. I can’t leave him behind.” That was Piers’ bottom line, HQ be damned.

“I know Piers. Look, Chris exhausted every avenue he could to look for me back in 2006, but he was only able to hang on for 3 months of official support and he had to let go. HQ did it to me before and they’ll do it to Chris. It doesn’t mean you have to give up. Chris didn’t give up, he made every mission of his counted so he could bargain with HQ to get me back. I’m not giving up either. I’m not on the field a lot these days, you know the drill, but if the right moment comes I’m going to search for my old partner too. You have already been doing the same thing. Official support or not, everyone knows how much you Alpha guys have thrown yourselves at everything to getting Chris back. The other SOUs want to support you. Marco and the Bravo guys took over half of your assigned missions just so you have more time. Even the rookies in Charlie and Delta were going to the field to give you space. Your leadership has inspired and has changed how the teams value Alpha at NA. Don’t think that NA is dropping support, we’re not. Chris Redfield means a lot to everybody, and don’t let a few egotistic idiots at HQ stop you doing what you’re doing.”

“So Jill…spit it out. How much time do I have?”

“Piers….”

“That’s the reason that you called right? There’s a deadline before we’re dragged back to NA branch?” Piers had spent enough time hearing Jill and Chris talk about HQ to know that’s just how they work.

“Piers, you have until the end of June. Or at least, until a major incident occurs somewhere out of NA.”

“Bastards! That’s….not much time left at all!”

“Piers, it’s almost been six months.” Jill certainly didn’t know if she could spend six months searching day in day out. She’d owe Chris that much, but she’d also be clueless how to even get going despite her planning and tactics.

“I know. I can’t believe he’d been gone for so long….” Piers could feel his heart sink a little. There was very little time to find Chris, and once he’s back at home branch the demands on his time is going to be such that he’ll have very little time to look for Chris.

“Suppose…suppose we don’t find Chris and we’re sent off. Then what?”

“You’ve got the networks, infrastructure and contingency planning in place. EU team has agreed to keep listening out for news and contact any persons fitting of Chris’ description. If they’ve found him you will have permission to bring him back personally from Edonia. I will guarantee it.”

Piers knew deep down that second handed effort is never going to be as good. Nobody else would have the same drive and determination to get Chris back. The EU guys didn’t really know just who Chris Redfield was. Just like everybody once gave up on Jill, now they’re giving up on Chris.

“Jill, is there anything else I can do to make them change their minds? Anyone else I can prove myself to?”

“I’m sorry Piers, chain of command is chain of command. You are, however, in HQ’s very good graces. Whatever you’re doing, keep it up. Maybe you can find Chris very soon.”

“I know Jill, but I need more than hope and maybes at this point. Every minute counts from here.”

“Stay safe Piers. Your and the team’s wellbeing always come first. Take care of yourself.”

“I will Jill, keep me in touch, thanks for looking out for us. I know you did everything you can.”

“I’ll keep fighting for Chris too Piers. Don’t you worry about me.”

Piers tugged at his hair after dropping the call as he threw himself on the bed. A couple of weeks. Piers felt the panic surge. There really isn’t much time to put anything else in place. The networks are out, they were scanning the reports daily but Chris was every bit elusive as he’d been. He shuddered at the prospect of possibly having to leave Chris behind. He couldn’t. Chris had meant the world to him, for both his line of work and his personal relationship. He has too much to lose.

“Jeff, Keaton, Reid.” He called the others for a group radio conference.

“Yes, Captain.” The three men replied.

“Jill just rang earlier, we have until the end of June to find Chris, then we’re going to be sent to wherever the next major bioterrorist takes place. HQ decided that we’re more important than Chris and the EU team will keep an eye on our existing networks and continue the search.” He tried not to let his pessimism showed, but he knew he wasn’t doing a good job. Alpha Team is a family, and everyone was just as invested in Chris. There was no point trying to hide his disappointment.

“End of June….we have like two weeks left Captain! We can’t leave Captain Redfield behind!” Jeff was the first to pipe up.

“Yeah, unfortunately bioterrorism doesn’t take a break just because Chris does.” Piers said bitterly.

“Sir, how can we make the most of it?” Reid suggested.

“Not much more than what we’ve already done. I guess we just have to be more diligent in following up on the reports and check every lead, every person matching Chris’ description. We’ll spread out across different towns again, do what we can. There’s still a chance.” Piers didn’t know what to expect. Surely if Chris got into trouble he would have heard about it. The news meant either he was living a quiet sheltered life…..or that the worse had happened and he was just another nameless casualty among the daily toll. He refused to believe that Chris was gone. He couldn’t. Chris doesn’t deserve to go out that way.

“Sorry guys, I’m out of ideas. Just keep it up ok?” His tone was weary from heartbreak.

“Yes sir.” The men agreed in sympathy. It’s always hard to let go of your own.

 

* * *

 

For the next week and a half Piers roamed the streets with a frenzy like he hadn’t before. He was making his way through multiple towns and calling various barracks in the area every so often to check if new reports had come in. The EU team was sympathetic to his plight and they tried to send word of any update as quickly as they could with Brad while doing their best to take over their operations. It was still going to be an uneasy transition, but it did help Piers to know that somebody still cared and will continue on the search in their absence.

He took it out on everything. When he did joint training exercises with EU he worked everyone harder than ever, when he sparred he gave whoever was on the receiving end a relentless beating. When he sniped at the range he lifted his own expectations of himself, and those who watch could only shake their heads at both his flawless accomplishments and desperation.

 

* * *

 

There were just days left when Piers got the call from Brad.

“Piers. I’d heard about how things were. Veronika and I would like to invite you for a visit, …we heard that you guys are going to be shipped out. If nothing else, come and say goodbye, and for us to say thank you.

“Brad! It’s good to hear from you. I’ll be at Cardonna this evening. I’ll see you guys soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following the story all this time. One Way or Another will enter the final arc as the search for Chris draws to a close. What's coming will be the best chapters yet.


	19. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers heads out of Cardonna for good and farewells his closest friends.

_Cardonna, Edonia. June 28 th, 2013, 0900 hours_

_28 hours until till Alpha Team is deployed to China_

“Alpha Team, this is Piers. Listen up boys, we have 24 hours to locate Chris and bring him with us.  Alpha Team is being sent to Waiyip, China on an important mission, we've received news of another widespread outbreak. Once we’re out I’m not sure whether we’ll ever be able to make it back here to look for Chris if things escalate. It’s been just over six months, we’ve tried doing everything we could.  I appreciate all your efforts as your acting captain, as a friend, but…but perhaps it’s time for this…to end.” For once, Piers hated his badge of leadership. He hated to be the one giving this order. He’d rather be dragged off kicking and screaming than to be the one to call off the search of his Captain. He hated having to be strong for his men, but orders are ultimately orders, and he's still just another soldier.

“Captain, we copy. We’re sorry Sir that we couldn’t have done more for Captain Redfield. What are our orders?”

“Thanks Keaton. Perhaps…perhaps it’s for the best that Chris gets to make a new start, all over again somewhere here. He…. he deserves a break from the frontlines, after all he’s done for the world, for bioterrorism, for the BSAA, for us. It’s going to be up to us to carry on what he would have spent his life doing.”

“Sir yes Sir.” The three men responded.

“Look, there is one last location I want to try. Brad had told me he has confirmed intel of an exceptional sniper at the barracks in the town of Eskavar who took down a BOW attack by himself. He had no previous background and no memory of where he was from.  It’s a long shot, but that’s my final lead that this guy could be Chris. I want you guys to get back to Cardonna today. I’m going to drive out to Eskavar and look for Chris. You guys need to pack up our operations and pass on whatever contacts and networks we couldn’t attend to for the EU branch. They’ll provide our transport in 24 hours to get us across to the nearest hangar before we head to China. Stop over your transport at the barracks in Eskavar at 1300 tomorrow. If the gods have mercy, I’ll be waiting there with Chris for you.”

“Wilco, heading back to Cardonna to finalise and transfer operations sir. Take care out there.”

“Sir, this is Jeff, we know you can bring the Captain back. We’ll support your decision.”

“Sir, Reid here, we’ve got your back Captain, hope to see you and Captain Redfield at 1300 tomorrow. Over and out.”

The base has agreed to let Piers drive his Jeep to Eskavar. It was going to be a long drive and conditions are unstable and unknown at best and downright dangerous at worse, but the EU team is being stretched thin as well as they prepare to also deploy SOUs to China.

Piers had one last stop to make before embarking on his final trip for Chris. He packed up all his gear and drove down to Veronika’s house.

He was greeted at once by the sight of Brad and Veronika. Brad’s leg was still in a cast but he is able to move about with crutches. They exchanged hugs again, as a family who have changed and shaped the destiny of each other. Piers had left Snowy with Brad since a few days ago to focus on wrapping things up, and Snowy gave a welcoming bark and was running circles around all three of them.

“Brad, I’ll need you and Veronika to take care of Snowy for me from now on. He’s done so much for both of us and I know since you guys met that you’ll be a good match for each other. The BSAA guys already know about him and they’ll let you partner up with Snowy as part of your team like I had. I have one day left to find Chris, and then I’m not sure if I’ll ever make it back to Edonia. Our team is sent on a high risk mission in China and I don’t know what challenges I’ll be facing. All I know is that nothing may be the same after this mission, and that the BSAA will have far too much on their hands to deal with than to keep looking for Chris.” It was so hard to let go.  Snowy had been with him almost from the beginning, but Piers knew he belonged here in Cardonna.  If nothing else, the husky could still live the life he enjoyed with Brad and Veronika, and even still serve in the BSAA.

“Do the best you can, Piers. I know you’ve got what it takes. This lead Brad has is your best shot. Remember we will always love you and watch over you. I’m sure you will find the Captain. I can just feel it.” Veronica said.

“Thank you so much Veronika, for everything. If it wasn’t for you and Snowy I wouldn’t be here today.”

“And you have paid it forward. Brad owes you his life. You have made a difference to all of us. I did say there was a reason you survived, a reason that we had to find you. You have made Edonia a better place Piers. Stay safe in China. Look out for your men, but also look out for yourself. Don’t always put yourself in danger ok?” They embraced in a hug, as Veronika once again filled his pack with cookies and food items with tears down her face.

“Piers bro, don’t worry, we’ll look after Snowy, and I’ll always treat him like the best friend he is. He saved me as he saved you. We all owe him. I’m the lucky one to carry on your partnership with him. He’ll always be my friend, as you always will be. Cardonna will always remember you. Without your help and the BSAA we would have lost many men to the infected. Maybe we’ll still serve together one day.”

“Indeed we shall Brad, you will always have an ally in Piers Nivans of North American Branch.” They also exchanged a hug and a fist bump.

It was time for the hardest farewell of all. Piers already felt a lump in his throat as he knelt by the side of his most faithful companion and took him in his arms.

“Snowy, thank you for all you’ve done for me, you’ve been the best friend and partner I could ever have. You’ve saved my hide more than once. I’ll…I’ll always miss you. Take care and be nice to Brad… look after him as you did me ok? He'll need your support too.  You two will go on and do great things.” Piers tried his best, but he did feel a few tears run down his face. He never was good at saying goodbye. Not when they’ve been the ones closest to him. Not when he’ll probably never see him again. Snowy was his one true friend and true companion in these last six months. He was with him since the beginning, he was the one who helped him cope and hang on. Snowy gave him a way to express his joy, his grief, his uncertainty, his vulnerability, his anger and his sadness. He was a fountain of unconditional love that kept Piers filled and hopeful in the midst of so much disappointment and heartache. He reminded Piers of what it meant to be alive and living in the moment. To stay cheerful despite the odds and circumstances.  He did more for Piers in his most vulnerable epoch than probably any human could.

The husky gave a mournful howl and stared at Piers with its intense blue eyes, as if he understood Piers’ mission. It blinked twice slowly in acknowledgement, then leaned and placed a kiss on both Chris and Piers’ dog tags as if to wish him a final blessing to find his Captain. Snowy tenderly licked the tears off Piers’ face, as if he wanted his partner to stay strong, and to focus on his mission.

“I’m really, really going to miss you.” He pulled the dog in for a long embrace, savouring the warmth that had kept him warm through their cold nights, remembering himself of the soft feel of the fur that gave a welcomed contrast to the hard callouses of life, the playful body that always seemed to understand his thoughts and feelings. He gave Snowy a last bellyrub, then forced himself to go to the Jeep.

“Farewell Veronika, Brad, Snowy. Wish me luck!” He jumped into the Jeep with one final wave, not wanting to turn his back lest the tears erupt again. As he headed to the distance he could still hear the nostalgic howl of his most loyal husky and friend. It did not stop echoing in his ears until he was miles out of town.

_“Arrrroooollllllllllllllllllllll."_

 

* * *

 

In the years since, there was a note kept in the drawer of Piers’ bedside table, a note with a few lines of handwritten poetry and a picture of a grinning young Piers and his husky. It was a note which he often stared at in the chill of winter after the first heavy snowfall. The soldier would gaze out across the expansive snow, taking in the peace and silence. Though the world outside may be silent and cold, his heart is always warmed by the memory of a happily barking husky, companion and friend.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/HHE6fMM)

**Snowy**

_They say that there’s no bond like a man and his partner_  
_His equal in heart, as a ship to its harbour_  
_A comfort and gift, through long treks of harshness_  
_A bundle of warmth, my beacon through darkness_  
_You plucked my corpse from the apathy of snow_  
_You’ve softened my heart, and esteemed it to grow_  
_You were my permanence where life was a battle zone_  
_You had kept me from feeling truly lost and alone_  
_In six months of heartache, my one memory most holy_  
_Is none but a true friend, a husky called Snowy_

 

* * *

 

Ending theme:

How to Say Goodbye- Michael W Smith

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an emotional chapter to write. I'll admit tears were shed.


	20. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted, out of ammo and chased by a group of mutants, Piers collapses at the gates of Eskavar.

_Approaching Eskavar, Edonia. June 28 th, 2013, 1500 hours. _

_Time till Alpha Team is deployed to China: 22 hours._

Eskavar was about 120 miles from Cardonna. He had a long journey, the roads were not in the best of conditions and he had to avoid arousing attention from any rebel forces or the infected.

The long drive gave Piers a last chance to organise his thoughts and actions. He knew it would be a great test of character in the moments ahead. Best case scenario: he finds Chris. Chris would have either recovered his memory or he can help him remember. He takes Chris with him, if not to a mission then at least to safety back in the US. Second best case scenario: he finds Chris but he doesn’t remember anything but he’ll bring him back kicking and screaming and help him remember. Worst case scenario: there is no Chris. He’ll have to go onto China with the squad, but then Chris will be safe somewhere here. So really, they’re all not so bad perhaps? Piers shook his head. It’s been a long time since he was looking out for Chris. Perhaps it really was time for him to accept what has happened and part ways. He would never love him any less, but all he can do is to live on doing what his Captain would have done.

He was doing so well on his approach until about 15 miles out of Eskavar. The major road was blocked, forcing the Jeep to detour and make a trek through the fields. However he eventually drew the attention of a huge pack of J’avo and flying mesets who were in hot pursuit. Piers slowed and sniped off as many as he could before the gap closed, but the meset were fast, and ultimately there were still a dozen hot on his tail as he closed to the town. He could only afford to take a couple of shots here and there with his MP-AF while hastily driving, hoping that he could find backup or shelter in Eskavar, or at least, maybe their legendary sniper could come to his rescue. _Chris, I’m going to need serious help out here_.

His heart tightened as he saw the town in the distance, but he had no time to concentrate as the enemy closed in from overhead or on motorcycles. He was low on ammunition and probably won’t make it without backup. Damn it. He was so close! So close, yet so far! _Chris! I need you. I need to find you. I need you to help me_! His heart was pounding and he pushed the pedal harder than he ever did, driving and swerving on adrenaline and instinct alone.

He made as much noise as he would as he approached the town to alert the guards. As he drove into the town he was relieved to hear two shots of a rifle which took out the closest targets. He stopped trying to fire and instead hoped to gain distance, but the last ones have leapt into his jeep. He tried to pick off what he could between his gun melee and ammo but eventually lost the jeep in a spin. It was his moment of truth. He had to jump out or be ripped to shreds this instant. From what he heard he knew the sniper was a gifted marksman to have made two connecting shots in rapid succession. Piers suddenly felt as if he was in a trusted partnership again. He did what he could and leapt out in faith towards the barracks, trusting the sniper to watch his back.

He took a very rough tumble out, and knew it was going to be a bad landing. He heard one of the bodies drop dead even as he tumbled. His heart was in his chest now. He knew of only one other sniper that could shoot that well…. which meant it must have been Chris!! The thought made him relax a little too much on the landing. He shifted his body a little to brace the impact but took it hard. In his haze he heard two more shots rang out, then his world went black even as he tried to search for a familiar figure amongst the soldiers. His last hope as he lost his consciousness was that he would have finally found his Captain, and that Chris would remember him.

He woke to found himself laid out at the first aid room in the barracks largely unscathed apart from a soreness on his shoulders and scratches on his arms. There was a young sniper watching over him as he woke up groggily. He was relieved that his first sight was his anti-material rifle at the foot of the bed. The sniper must have known the importance of a rifle to his sniper.

His caretaker was nervous and seemed to be a few years younger than himself, dressed in the green and black of the Edonian army uniform with a black shemagh around his neck. He took a few steps back in surprise as Piers woke and slowly sat up, clutching his head.

“Ugh. Hello” Piers said in the local language. “I must have knocked myself out. Thank you for saving me out there. Had I been out for long?”

His heart was sinking as he looked over the sniper. Was this the marksman who had saved him? He had heard only one rifle firing, and if that was the case… that meant… it meant…. the Captain wasn’t here. He felt his inner world falling apart as his final glimmer of hope had disappeared. His heart was trembling and a blackness that he had kept buried in his mind for months had suddenly resurfaced, hatching from its own chrysalid of horror, wanting to consume his mind.

“You took a very hard fall from the jeep, but you had no other injuries.” The young sniper said. “We managed to bring you back and let you rest. You must have been tired. The Jeep was from Cardonna….you drove all the way?”

Piers wanted to sink into a corner and grief over the hopelessness of the situation, but he couldn’t refuse courtesy and respect to one who had saved him. “Yes, I’m here on a very important mission. I had to get to Eskavar even though everyone warned me against it. I’m glad you guys helped me out at the end, I almost wouldn’t have made it.”

“You were a very good shot Sir. I hope to be as good as you are. It was a very tough fight, and you were seriously outnumbered with the infected. I don’t know how you made it driving and shooting all that time. Where did you come from?”

“I’m from the BSAA, North American branch, originally here on missions to eradicate bioterrorism among the civil war. We were based in Cardonna, I drove here to find my Captain who had been reported missing. You were the sniper right? You shot beautifully. I heard 5 shots, none of them missed. I only know of one other man who is as good as you were.” Piers said. It hurt to talk about the Captain, but even a mention gave him slight comfort that he’s out there somewhere, not lost and abandoned. “I’m nowhere near that good when I was you age.”

“Sir… you say kind words, but actually it wasn’t me sniping. It was our lead sniper who took over. His name is Justin. He is an outsider. An American, like you sir.”

“What!” Piers placed both his hands on the sniper’s shoulders, frightening the man. “I need to see him right away.”

“Sir, he collapsed after we brought you back. He was reaching out to touch you in the barracks when he suddenly fell unconscious. It seemed like a headache of some sort. We brought him back to his house to rest. I can take you there.”

Piers could feel his heart pounding so tightly in his chest it could leap out any minute. He was shaking from adrenaline. The news was good. It was almost too good. He really, really hoped it was true, but he also was shaking in fear that if it wasn’t he would irreparably fall apart.

“….Take…..take me to him. Please… I must find him. I’ve been looking for him for six months.” Piers looked for a photo of Chris on his PDA, trying to not shake his fingers on the buttons as he recall the picture. He showed the picture to the sniper, and prayed to whatever deity was listening that he would recognise the man in the picture.

“Sir…that IS Justin! He had been with us for only a few months. Come with me!” The young man was wide eyed that his mentor finally had a past, an identity.

The realisation filled Piers with a second wind he didn’t know he had.  Suddenly his objective was in reach.  Suddenly his impossible goal had become so tangible.  Chris was in the town.  Chris had been here all along.  How had he missed him all that time?


	21. Penultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in this very last moment, with Chris just a few feet away from where he sat, mere hours from his deadline that Piers suddenly realised he had never given Chris a choice in the matter of his fate.

_Eskavar, Edonia. June 28 th, 2013, 1900 hours._

_Time till Alpha Team is deployed to China: 18 hours._

Piers had never sprinted so fast in his life as he hurried the sniper along.  His mission to find Chris was finally successful.  It was now a case of how much Chris had remembered, if at all.

He slowed down, took a breath and quietly knocked at Maria’s front door to find two sets of brown eyes curious at his sight.  They recognised the accompanying sniper and quickly conversed about what happened to Chris and Piers.  A wave of unreadable expression swept across her face as she studied Piers.  She must have known something about Chris.  The young boy however, kept looking up and down at Piers with some kind of admiration, and he fixed his gaze at his anti-material rifle as if it was an artifact of tremendous value, which it was.

They were invited in to sit in the lounge room.

“Good evening, ma’am.  My name is Piers, Piers Nivans.  I am the second in command of Chris’ unit.  I have been looking for him for six months.  For the man who you knew as Justin.” He again showed them the picture on his PDA.

“Piers, I am pleased to meet you.  I am Maria and this is Daniel.  Justin is resting in his room, unconscious.  The soldiers brought him in saying he fainted in the afternoon after he saw you.  I think he will be fine, but let’s not disturb him until he recovers.  He always gets these headaches whenever he remembered something.  Perhaps he remembered something when he saw you and his mind needed time to rest and reorganise his feelings.”

“Yes, of course.” Piers knew from Jill’s recommendations that it was best to let the patient recover at their own pace, yet he still felt himself shaking slightly from the nerves and adrenaline.  “May I see him? I’ll be quiet, I won’t disturb him.”

“Yes, come quietly.”  Maria said, leading him to Chris’ room.  “Daniel, give us some space please and show our guest out.”  Daniel let the sniper head back to the barracks.

It was a small room, simple, but cozy and feeling like a home.  It was clean, plain and tidy. There was a desk in the room, and a number of sculptures on the wall.  Piers saw a large collection of cork and coils of wires on the desk.  He looked at the rifle sculptures hung all over the wall.  He recognised from the shape they weren’t any ordinary rifle, but resembled his anti-material rifle closely.  He felt a tremendous wave of relief wash over him.  At least Chris did remember something about him. 

However, he lost all traces of his thoughts when he his eyes finally locked on the familiar figure of the broad shouldered man in his bed.

“Chris…” he let out a small whisper as his finally laid his eyes again on the strong face and confident features before him.  He bit his lip to hold in the sound and to remind himself he wasn’t dreaming.  It had been six months since he saw that face.  The face in his dreams.  The face in his hopes.  The face in his wishes.  The face in his memories.  The face in his PDA.  He hungrily took in every detail.  Chris still kept the same cropped, dark brown hair.  The straight eyebrows that still held a slight knot even in rest.  The strong nose that stood confidently above thick lips.  The long, steady breaths that he had grown so used to falling asleep with and waking up to.  The light dusting of ever present stubble on his broad jawline.  Yes, there was no doubt that this man was his Captain.  His face was a little gaunt from the hardship, and he seemed to have lost a bit of bulk in his body under the blanket, but his Captain was alive and well.

He longingly lowered his gaze, fighting so strongly the urge to stroke his face, to climb into bed himself and put his arms around him.  Instead, he planted the lightest of kisses on his shoulder and headed out with Maria out of the room to give him rest.  She was kind enough to let him stay and watch his Captain recover.

Piers came out and found Daniel wrapping his hands around his rifle.  He gave a jumped when he realise he’s been caught and quickly had a guilty blush on his face,  but Piers nodded and smiled in encouragement as the boy held his own cork rifle in comparison.  Piers took up his rifle to demonstrate and corrected his posture and showed him how he should aim.  They had fun for a moment pretending to shoot and snipe at each other, hiding amongst the furniture and the walls while Maria prepared dinner.

“Justin has been training me in close quarters combat too, Captain Piers.  I bet I can take you on!”

“Oh yeah?  Let’s see what you got.”

The boy ran and tackled Piers around his knees, trying to shift his centre of mass and was surprisingly agile for his age.  Piers steadied his stance to defend himself and they exchanged blows.  He could definitely see Chris’ signature hook in the youngster’s moves as Daniel slammed his knuckles in Piers’ ribs.  He hit with surprising strength for a boy his size too.  Piers readied himself and controlled the fight so the boy could let loose and show him what he’s got and let him get a few shots in once in a while.  He could definitely see he’s a good fighter for a 13 year old, and fights very much just like Chris.  Raw, direct and relying on brute strength.  Piers pointed out a few improvements and tips where he could.

“Your punches are good, and your strategy is sound.  Just remember to follow through your movements from arm to hip.  Don’t use the Redfield haymaker yet till you put on some bulk Daniel.  It looks cool when Chris does it, but it needs a long wind up time and leaves you vulnerable.  It’s a strong move, but wait for a good opening ok?”

“Yeah, Justin always told me my kicks were still weak, and I wasn’t using my body enough in the punches.  Wow, you know a lot.  Justin knocked a tree down when I saw him do that punch so I tried to copy it.

I want to be fight as well as Justin when I grow up, to be strong and skilled in combat.  I can fight well now, I want to help protect the town.  I want to be able to shoot like Justin.  He is very good with his long rifle.  Just like you Captain Piers.  Who is better?  You or him?”

“I’m a good shot, but Chris taught me a lot more about combat than just shooting.  I’d say we’re pretty even!” He replied with a grin. Who’d think Chris would go back to rifles after all this time?

“Justin made me a lot of sniper rifles sculptures.  I’m going to train as a sniper too.  He always said that snipers were his good friends, and they watch your back and protect everyone on the field.  He does that for our guards.  He looked after Maria and me.  I’m going to be just like him.”

Piers gave Daniel a pat on his shoulder.  “You’re doing great Daniel, I’m sure you’ll keep everyone safe.  “

“Captain Piers, what is that logo on your uniform?  I’ve never seen it before.”

“I am in the BSAA, it stands for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.  We don’t just fight bad people, but we fight bad people who turn people into monsters.  Very dangerous monsters.  Justin was my Captain and he taught me how to fight these monsters so everybody stays safe.  I am his sniper and his partner, we’ve kept each other safe through many battles.  We’ve lost many friends and soldiers to them, but we will keep fighting as long as we have somebody to protect.”

 

* * *

 

As they sat for dinner they swapped notes about Chris.  Maria and Daniel finally learned of Chris’ identity and understood why he was so good at combat and fighting.  Piers on the other hand was soaking up every precious anecdote about Chris, of the funny things he get to, like his cork collection, of his marksmanship, of how he has saved Maria and Daniel and the guards several times.  Piers understood that despite his memory loss Justin had found meaning and happiness at what he was doing here.  It was a real fresh start, a genuine second chance.  He didn’t live the hollow existence that he and BSAA had feared, but instead, he found contentment rebuilding his life from scratch and living through the people whom he now considered important to his life.  It was a comforting thought to learn that Chris hadn’t been laden with guilt and emotions like he had.  He was glad that the suffering and heartache he went through over the past six months was his alone, that Chris’ memory loss ironically helped him to endure far less turmoil than himself.

“Maria and Daniel.  I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for Chris.  I mean that from the bottom of my heart.  Chris had a very traumatised past, and he had harboured a lot of guilt and sadness in his heart about the men he had lost.  Edonia was a tipping point.  He could have become a violent and wayward man, seeking solace in alcohol and violence, or he could have had a brand new start in a life that has meaning and purpose.  I am so very grateful that he has met you two, and that your care and compassion has helped him live a more relaxed and balanced life.  He deserved it, he really does.  He sounded happy and content in his time with you, for that I’m very relieved, but I…” 

He swallowed his words.  He was going to tell them that he needs to take Chris away, but he caught himself.

“I’m sorry, I need a moment to myself.” He dropped his gaze, excused himself and sat on the doorstop.  He wanted to take a walk, but he dare not lose sight of Chris ever again.  He forced himself to take deep breaths to counter the panic he suddenly felt in his heart.  A thought had crossed his mind, cracking and shattering it like the crack in a perfect crystal.  A thought that was so terrifying and paralysing that he had never thought of it in the last six months. 

The warm night breeze was a welcome ally to clear his mind.  Piers watched as the branches and greenery sway around him.  Edonia in summer had an entirely different feel to the harshness of winter.  There was life.  He could hear the chirping of crickets in the grass.  There was conversation and laughter from families nearby, and the welcoming smell of cooking and baking among the streets.  He looked around as if to see if there may be a sign to aid his decision, but found nothing out of place until he gazed at the half moon on the skies above.  The silvery face shone with its pale glow, half bright, half dim at its last quarter, reflective of the uncertainty in his heart.  If he dragged Chris back with him, was he plunging him back unto darkness, or bringing him forward to the light?

Piers could feel his heart being torn as he stopped to reflect.  Did he have the right to call Chris back?  Would it not have been better for him to remain here as Justin of Eskavar and not bear the guilt, the haunting memories, the heavy responsibilities of leadership, the sacrifice of his own goals and dreams towards a purpose?  Should fighting bioterrorism really be the all-consuming fire that devoured every last shred of joy, of life and soul from the man known as Chris Redfield?  He knew that Chris, of all people deserved a break.  He had done so much, sacrificed so much for the world.  Bioterrorism will never end, and while he knew Chris would always make that his purpose and his call, both he and Claire agreed that it was almost a curse on his own life.  He had one chance to start all over.  He finally had it.  Could Piers really rip that second chance away from him? 

 _Chris, what should I do_?  For six months, Piers had only one goal, one objective of bringing Chris back.  For six months his thoughts at every meal, at every night before he fell asleep was about Chris, about how he’ll bring him back, about how he’ll do whatever it takes to bring back the old, the legendary Chris Redfield.  He had sworn he would do it, one way or another.  He had never thought about an alternative.  He was on a mission set to rescue Chris from violence and drunkenness and a life without meaning.  He had never thought that he would now be the one shattering his peace and destroying his new life for the sake of resurrecting demons, for the sake of drowning him further in tragedy and loss. He had come to the threshold, the last ultimatum.  It was in this very last moment, with Chris just a few feet away from where he sat, mere hours from his deadline that Piers suddenly realised he had never given Chris a choice in the matter of his fate.

Can I rip Chris from a life he is comfortable in and probably prefer?  Do I have the right to reawaken the ghosts of the past?  What if we don’t make it in China?  What if there will be more losses?  Will Chris really be able to perform his duty then after being out of touch for so long?  Am I not exposing him to mortal danger on the frontlines after 6 months of zero preparation?  Do I have a right as his operative partner and domestic partner to make that decision?  I must be still a stranger to Chris.  What reason will he have to believe me?  Is this what I really wanted for Captain?

Piers….. Piers…. Piers.  He held his head between his hands, trying to claw his hands into his own thoughts even as he felt his heart being gripped in an ever tightening vice.  It was his call.  He could tell the operatives that he didn’t find Chris in Eskavar and nobody would ever know.  Maybe he could sneak back and watch over him after China, to just observe the Captain from a distance and never reveal his true feelings and intent, just like he did when he was in his rookie days for a whole 12 months.  Piers could be glad that the man in his heart would stay safe from the threats and costs of war, and he’ll watch him for a distance and never disturb his peace.  He wondered if that was what true love was.  To do the right thing, the best thing, the most honourable thing for the other person, despite one’s own desires and feelings. Yes, even at the cost of his personal happiness, for the rest of his life.  Yes. Piers realised at this point his indecision wasn’t only about whether Chris will stay safe.  Of course he would protect Chris.  Yet it was also whether he could live with himself being forever a lost memory to his Captain.  Love, or duty.  Selfishness, or sacrifice.  Desire, or honour. Holding on, or letting go.

He clutched his chest, pushing both sets of dog tags against his ribs as if he could shield his heart from the unbearable pressure within and he pressed his other fist to his lips.  I could do it.  I know I could do it.  I’m strong enough to do whatever it is for Chris.  I told Claire I’ll protect him.  Claire had said that whatever I thought was the best for Chris _would_ be the best for Chris.  I told Jill I’ll look after him... and this is how.  I’m going to make sure he stays safe, away from the frontlines.  He has Maria and Daniel to live for, and they will look after him.  I… I will walk away from his life, and I will do whatever HQ wanted Chris to do in China.  That was the whole point of him training me.  I will be the Captain that Chris Redfield wanted me to be so that he can live in peace, so he can have a life, a future without fear.  I will let him be safe forever in my heart.  Perhaps in time, I could let Claire know of my deepest secret, but I am going to hide it from the BSAA.  My Captain deserves a second chance at life.  Let me bear all the burdens of his pain.

He felt relief in his resolution, even if the jaws of the vice had drawn blood and unwound the fibres of his heart. Piers Nivans.  He laughed at himself.  He’d never thought this was his mission would come to an end.  He stared at his two open palms in front of him as if they held two different, parallel worlds.  Two parallel destinies- one of the man known as Justin of Eskavar, and the other the man known as the legendary Chris Redfield.  One way. Or another.  One way.  Or another.  One way.  Or another.  He zoned out in his thoughts.  He’ll have to say goodbye again.  This time he will say goodbye to Chris Redfield. For good. It was time for him to leave in the dead of the night, lest he disturb him anymore from his small town tranquillity.

He didn’t want to say goodbye.  He never was good at goodbyes.  Only that morning he had to farewell Brad, farewell Snowy and farewell Veronika.  Only that morning he was so full of hope and certainty that he would find Chris.  Only hours before he had finally collapsed knowing his partner would have his back.  Now he had finally found him.  Now it was time to let go.  Now he had to do the one thing to keep his love safe.  Now he had to rip out and bury half of his heart and leave without saying goodbye.  He clenched his teeth in denial as he still clasped his hand over both his own and Chris Redfield’s dog tags.  He remembered the conversation where Jill said perhaps Chris had abandoned his identity to keep Piers safe.  She was wrong.  It was now time for Piers to abandon his identity. To keep Justin safe.

He kissed the tags, as gently as if he were to kiss his lover goodbye.  His lips held the tags firm, he shouldn’t let go.  He couldn’t let go.  He didn’t want to let go. But he must let go.  _Because I love you, Chris._   He didn’t know if he’ll ever see Chris again, but he knew it was time to tell Maria and go back to the barracks, and leave for China once 1300 comes.  He steeled his intent, letting his instinct and battle hardened will of a soldier take over.  _I can take this.  I can take the pain.  I’m a soldier.  I will bear the burden in silence.  None shall ever know_.

“Maria. Daniel.  I’m so glad that you have looked after Chris in the last few months.  Really, you cannot understand how happy I am that he was in your company.  Please keep looking after him and do all you can for him.  I must go now.  I have come tonight only to check that he is well and to know he is alive.  It had really meant a lot to see Chris having a new start, with people he care about, with people who will care for him, and that he will stay safe and fulfilled with you.  I will be able to leave in peace knowing he is well.  Tomorrow, at noon, I will head out to a mission in China. I will not return.” He swallowed at the revelation.  Hard. “It was not my intention to disturb him or take him away.  Please look after him.  I…. I must leave you… leave Chris… now.” He could feel his eyes water, but he tried his best to hold in his emotions and continued.  “I beg you, do not mention anything about me to Chris.  It is not good to reawaken his memories. He was hurt enough in his life, he is suffering even now, and I… I want him to stay… just as he is.” It was the biggest and fakest lie he’d ever told.

Maria and Daniel were left speechless.  Maria tried to make Piers spend the night at least and see Justin when he wakes, but Piers felt it was too tempting.  If he had stayed he would not find the will to not break down and drag himself away.  He can’t bear to say goodbye again.  He didn’t want to face an awakened Justin, memory intact or not. 

“I’ll be at Eskavar barracks.  Thank you kindly for your hospitality to me, and especially to Chris, but I cannot stay.  Please look after him.”

He grabbed his rifle, stood at the door to Chris’ room for a moment and feasted his eyes one last time over the familiar form, finally feeling the tears escape their banks and run down his cheeks.  As the first drop hit the ground, he turned and rushed out the door.  He forced himself to ignore the emotive pleas of the kind woman and innocent child to stay.  He owed this to them.  If he could not have Chris for his own, then he must let go completely and leave him in loving hands.

_It’s the final night Chris, I’m off to China.  I must leave you now.  I don’t think I’ll be able to return after my mission, but however far apart we may be, in my heart will you belong._

He was out like a shadow in the night, a silent figure with tears in his eyes and a hand over his mouth as if to hold back the desperate pleas and wails, to cry out his lover’s name.  He made no sound.  His innermost thoughts and searing desires have already filled the night air by the songs of a thousand chirping crickets, yearning ever so desperately for the company and recognition of their mates on a lonely, midsummer night.  

  
  
**Ending Theme:**

In Your Heart Will I Belong, by theosymphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'((. The ending theme was a song I wrote originally for the ending of Chris' campaign. It tore me to bits. The emotions are no different in this chapter.  
> Further details about the song is [here](http://theosymphany.tumblr.com/post/116461975746/in-your-heart-will-i-belong-authors-notes)


	22. One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers has a final encounter with Chris before the end.

_Eskavar, Edonia. June 28 th, 2013, 2300 hours.  _

_Time till Alpha Team is deployed to China: 13 hours._

He found the sentry at the barracks, showed him his UN badge and got himself a spare room.  He hasn’t done this for a long time, but he was clutching his rifle in his bed while trying to sleep, staring at the cold concrete of the rooftop and the faint shadows cast by the dim half moon.  He only held onto the rifle for the moments where he truly felt alone and separated from Chris.  The rifle was Chris’ gift to him.  It was his pride and joy.  It was the emblem of their partnership.  It was the rifle that protected and guarded his lover.  It was the rifle that recognised and complemented his strength.  It was the rifle that Chris had remembered through his memory fragments.  Probably the one last memory that remained of who Piers Nivans was in the ever missing hole in his heart.  He ran his fingers over the engraving of the scope.  He will be a sniper, always watching far away.  Chris will always be in his sights, one way or another.

Justin had become a sniper.  He was wearing a green scarf.  He had taught the boy how to spar.  He had taught the young sniper how to snipe.  He made anti-materiel rifle sculptures out of tan coloured corks.  He sipped latte in the morning just as Piers does when he used to only have his coffee black.  This was a changed Chris.  A Chris that had now borne so much of the DNA and personality of Piers. 

It was a revelation which warmed his heart.

It was a revelation which tore it apart.

Maybe it was for the best, Piers thought.  I will live on in Chris’ heart, even if he never knew who he had been missing.  In doing so, Chris will live on in my heart and my duty.  I will continue his legacy and I will lead his unit.  I will take down his enemies.  I will shoulder the burden and responsibility of fighting bioterrorism because there is nothing else I want than to keep Chris safe.  Life… such irony.  He shook his head at the web of fate again.  Maybe that was why he and Chris are partners.  They both rubbed off on each other.  Complimented each other.  Mellowed each other.  Sharpened each other.  Now Chris can have my life, and I can have his.  He can treasure my joys and delights, and I can take on his burdens and pains.  I’ll relieve the burdens placed over his life.  I can finally see why he chose that one way street of fighting bioterrorism and throw all of himself at it, because that will become my destiny.  _The Redfield curse is now mine._

He pushed the thorn ridden thoughts from his mind.  He will need every ounce of strength for his mission in China.  He will have to stay strong for his men.  Strong like a statue, strong like a legend.  There was no more time to be sentimental and wallow in emotions.  He will be as his rifle- steadfast, reliable, strong and deadly, aiming down only at his target and not swaying or stopping for anything else.

 

* * *

 

_“Piers.”_

He found himself in the plane of white again.  Hearing an echo of a familiar voice.  A voice that managed to undermine all the reinforcements he thought he had buried himself under to guard his heart.

“Chris.”

He saw the shape of a battle hardened man strolling towards him.  Moving with such grace and relieve compared to the haunted, tired gait of his old Captain.  Radiant, full of life and energy, as if he was the golden representation of the morning sun.  The lightly stubbled face had the largest, happiest grin that Piers had seen for a very long time.  A smile that touched and yet broke all of his heart.  Why now?

_“Piers.”_

“Chris!” 

He knew it was a dream, but his legs had already took off before his mind could react and he buried himself completely in the other’s embrace, feeling the safe, strong arms wrap around his body once again.  Feeling the hard muscles of his chest, the thick padding on his shoulders, the firmness of the waist, the faint scent of his bodywash and the woods on his nose, and the connection between their bodies and their hearts.  This was the Captain in his arms.  He wanted to stay here, stay here forever.  He was hungry for every touch, every part of flesh he felt reminding him that he was in an embrace, the physical contact that he’s missed for so, so long.  The steely arms that always could take away the weight of the world, where he could just be Piers, nothing more.  Maybe it was to be a final farewell.  This will be all that remained of a man he held so dear, as so in life, as in a dream.  He was already a faded memory to the Captain, so now the Captain shall be a last memory for him.

_“Piers.”_

He felt the man run his fingers through his hair, and the tender, familiar contact destroyed the barricades of tears from the deep heartache from within.  He hadn’t cried so openly since that day in Veronika’s kitchen, but this was just a dream.  Damn it. He didn’t want to say goodbye.  If he didn’t say goodbye then maybe Chris would never truly leave him.  He couldn’t manage any words.  Everything he wanted to say had poured forth in a river from the windows of his soul.  He felt so safe in his arms.  It was always safe under the wings of the Captain.  He didn’t know really if he could manage on his own. He was too young to bear the weight of captaincy, of leadership, of bioterrorism, of sacrifice, of losing more comrades.  Of possibly facing his own injury and impending death.  Worse of all, the weight and the finality of his decision to be leaving behind the love of his life.  To be forever abandoned as an illusion and a forgotten memory.  He was too young for this heartache.  No amount of relationships would set him up for this.  He was never going to be the same again.  One does not love and be loved by Chris Redfield and not be changed forever.  But he will do it, one way or another, to keep his man safe.  He had to.

_“….No one gets left behind.”_

_‘Piers...please help Chris, stay at his side.  As long as you_ _are together...I know you will make it...’_

So many voices were begging him to stay.  So many pleas were urging him to remain, but he couldn’t.  This was the real sacrifice, the real way of keeping Chris safe.

He broke the hug and felt the warmth leave his body.  He ran off into the field of white.  He ignored the gut wrenching cries of the man he held most dear in his heart, even as the cries turn from longing to attention, attention to despair, despair to panic, and panic to soul shattering pleas.  He ran and ran until the echoes have died and there was only silence in a plane of snow.  It was a plane of the purest white.  The colour of mourning and farewell.  The colour of redemption and cleansing.  He welcomed the now familiar sight as he fell and laid, and buried himself beneath its soft, white petals.

_“Piers! Piers no! Piers, don’t leave me!”_

He didn’t know that somewhere in Eskavar, the man who called himself Justin was crying in such anguish over a name he didn’t think he’d known. A name that has finally once again became the most important in his life.


	23. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as every parting is a form of death, so every reunion is a type of heaven. -Tryon Edwards

_Eskavar, Edonia. June 29 th, 2013, 0700 hours. _

_Time till Alpha Team is deployed to China: 7 hours._

This was it, Piers thought. The final morning. He packed everything to get himself ready. He stood under the morning sun, realising that it had been a full six months in Edonia. Six months of his life that he was about to walk away from. This had become his world, and he oddly felt as if he was going to miss it. What happens after China? There is no home anymore to return to. Nothing to live for. Nobody to go home to. BSAA was a mission, an objective. It wasn’t his home. He once thought BSAA was his true calling. It was, but only when Chris Redfield was there. Without him, it was his curse. His home was where his heart was. He finally had the keys to Chris’ apartment, but his heart’s not there anymore. This was what Claire called the Redfield curse. He is now _a Redfield through and through_.

He went for a morning walk and found his feet taking him right to Chris’ door. He couldn’t fight it even if he tried, so he let himself indulge. That the physical proximity would be of some comfort even if their emotional proximity would forever be a shattered bond. There will probably be plenty of pain in China, he will have to take what vestige of comfort he could now…

He stood opposite the house in the alleyway, leaning with his foot on a post, crossing his arms and wondering if Chris would be up. Did he remember anything? He stared in the doorway lost in his thoughts until it suddenly opened and Maria came out, dressed as if she was going to hurry somewhere. She paused at the sight of the young lieutenant across her house and there was tangible relieve in her eyes.

“Piers! Oh thank God. Please come in. I was going to find you.” She had a sense of urgency in her voice, and her eyes were dry and darkened from lack of sleep, but she gazed intently at Piers.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt ma’am. I was just taking a walk.” He lied again.

“Justin… Chris… he was crying out all night as he slept. Crying out a name. Crying out your name. I’ve never heard him in such anguish before. He was in such pain in a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Please, he was hurting. It was frightening us. He had never been this weak before. I was hurting just watching him. Please, can you just stay with us until he wakes? He may need help. I don’t know how to help him!” Maria knew finally how much Justin had missed a man in his heart. The palpable pain in his voice and the soul shattering way that he cried Piers’ name. She also saw last night how much Piers missed him, from the way he traced his warm lingering gaze as he stood in his room. The sincere way he treated Daniel and Maria as if they were his own family even though they had just met. The way the tears had pooled in his eyes even as he said he had to leave. The sense of utter hopelessness as he left her door. This was the one last thing she could do for two men who so loved each other. Who so deserved to have their bond renewed before it’s all too late.

“I can’t. I promised I won’t disturb him.”  
  
“Piers. The whole night, he was saying “ _Piers. Piers no!_ _Piers, don’t leave me!_ ’” If you had heard him, you would never have the heart to leave him behind. He’s not just your captain, is he? He’s your lover. He needs you. He didn’t want you to leave him behind!”

Piers found he didn’t have the will or the heart to say no. If Chris was in pain he could never walk away. He’ll give Chris one last chance. If he had remembered, then he remembered and it would be his decision. If he didn’t, then he will walk away as he had resolved to do last night. He knew he should refrain from playing games with fate, but…. this should be as much Chris’ choice as his own. That was his excuse. It was enough.

He waited in the kitchen and Maria prepared breakfast as well as three lattes , one for him, one for herself, and she said she’ll bring one to Justin. Justin always needed his latte when he wakes up.

He sat and waited in the kitchen, seated on the spot where Chris usually sat while Maria took the latte to the bed. He stared into his latte thinking of Chris. He decided to push aside the uncertainty and concentrate on the happy memories. He thought about the sun on Chris’ hair. The way the cloud would lift from his face for a moment when he saw Piers approaching. The way he’d pat him on his shoulders and say ‘well done’ after a mission. The way he smiles, kiss Piers on the forehead and eats the breakfast that Piers made for him with appreciation, even if sometimes it was burnt and soggy from inattention. The way they trained and sparred and tumbled with each other in a good workout. The way he stood in the building to silently watch the sniper train in the range when he thought Piers wasn’t looking.

He chose not to stir when he heard the sounds as Chris finally awakened. He made the decision to just stay quiet and let Chris take it from here. He fought the urge to stare at Chris or shatter his peace. He must call him Justin.

He heard the sound of the all too familiar, heavy footsteps in the doorway. He dare not meet the gaze, he didn’t know what he wanted more, recognition or anonymity.

“Pierced… Pier…ss!”

The sound of his name threw out whatever plans he had in his mind. He looked up, wide-eyed as he saw the gentle and conscious form of the man he called Captain and lover. The tired circles under the eyes had finally faded, and although he still had a just rolled out of bed look, and a flicker of confusion in those infinitely deep pupils, the determination and sincerity of his gaze was ever present. The sound sent ripples across the lake in his heart. He fought the urge of his military training to salute, catching the arm that was already lifting itself and the swallowed the syllable that blurted from his mouth in the nick of time.

“-ap-tin.” He said, lowering his voice but kept his gaze on his lover. There was no way he could turn away. Not after so long. Not after last night. Not after the dream. He wanted to burn the image of this man onto his retina and straight into his soul.

“What did you call me?” the voice was unsure, but Piers could see it had awakened something.

“My name is Piers. Piers Nivans.” He remembered that day he first reported into Chris’ office under the morning sun. Those were the first words he said.

“Piers.” That voice from his dream was finally echoing in reality. “Piers… Piers… Piers!”

The voice found the meaning behind the syllables. His lover was calling him. Piers felt he lost track of his feelings as the sound became a memory, and the memory became recognition, and the recognition became an acknowledgement. He couldn’t help it. This man was the Captain. He stood and saluted at once.

“Captain!”

He could feel the equally burning gaze from his officer, his better half looking him over intently. It was just like the look Chris gave him that day he reported to his office. He must be remembering. On that day Chris had paused to take in the sight of the man who was to be his finest partner before returning the salute. He was almost shaking with emotion when he saw Justin lift his palm to his brow and returned the accustomed gesture with perfect grace.

“Piers.” The name came with surprising warmth. How long had he last heard his lover’s call?

“Captain.” No further words were necessary as he saw the flames dance in the eyes of Justin, a flame that rekindled and transformed itself back into the eyes of Chris Redfield. There was no way he could walk away. Not now. He lost track of what happened until he found them both standing under the morning sun in the tightest embrace, just like the one he was in from his dream. He could feel the strong, safe arms around his body. The firm contours of his chest, the thick padding on his shoulders, the firmness of the waist, the faint scent of latte and the woods on his nose, and the revitalised, soul to soul connection between their bodies and their hearts. The lingering but loving touch as Chris reached out a palm and slowly traced his hair.

“We're taking you back, Captain, **one way or another**.” He found himself saying. A partner does not leave his partner behind. Not on his watch. For once, Piers felt he had truly understood what Chris had meant on that fateful Christmas Eve.

 

* * *

 

He remembered the hugs and kisses as he and Chris farewelled Maria and Daniel. This was definitely two big days of saying goodbyes. He was eternally grateful for their acceptance of the turn of events and eagerness for Justin to return to his former life.

“Maria and Daniel, we owe you everything. The things you have done for Justin, you have done for Chris and for me. Take care, and the BSAA will do what we can to keep Edonia safe.”

“I’m going to join the BSAA as soon as I’m ready!” Piers smiled at the eagerness of the young boy. The legendary Chris Redfield sure left a mark in the hearts of those around him wherever he goes.

“The BSAA would love to have a worthy man like you join us when you’re ready, Daniel.” Piers bent down and presented him with a spare combat knife, a prized gift from one Redfield protégé to another.

 

* * *

 

It was an emotional scene when the five men of Alpha Team met up at 1300 at Eskavar Barracks.

“Captain!” The men saluted, awestruck at the sight and at the seemingly improbably chances that Piers had finally found Chris. It was the first moment that the squad regarded their First Lieutenant with the same living legend status as they had conferred to the Captain.

“Jeff! Reid! Keaton!” It seemed that Chris had indeed awakened. The names and sweet gentility in his tone have rolled off his lips just as it was six months ago as he returned the salute.

“Captain Redfield, Captain Nivans!” The men were overjoyed that Alpha Team is back.

“Drop the formalities. We’re family here.” The caring Captain was definitely back. Piers was glad Chris found a way to remain firm but gentle as they embraced in a group hug. He thought his heart was going to burst through the rollercoaster of emotions and turmoil in the last 48 hours. _I’m sorry, Justin, but I’m bringing Chris back._

As the chopper took off, both men sat shoulder to shoulder as they silently said their farewells and their thanks to the parties in Edonia that had changed their lives for the better.

 

* * *

 

“Alpha to HQ. This is Piers Nivans. We have found him. We have reunited with Captain Redfield. He is fit for service and we are on route to China, over.”

“I knew you could do it Piers. I shall call Claire at once! You know what she’s going to say.”

“Yes Jill, she’s going to tell Piers to take real good care of me.” The gentle, ruffled voice gave a look that awoken a long suppressed desire in Piers’ pants.

“Silly bear, listen to your man this time ok! It’s good to have you back Chris. Don’t you dare lose yourself again. Take care of everybody for me! Stay safe in China. Don’t you dare charge off without Piers! Oh and I want a souvenir.”

An echo of laughter filled the chopper and both sides of the globe. Piers took Chris’ hand and they finally relaxed in the presence of one another. It had been six months since they were parted, yet it still felt like they say goodbye only yesterday. The two halves of the partnership were reforged and reformed. While both hearts had scars from the hurt and the turmoil, this second chance was an ever present reminder for both to put things right, to grow even deeper in love, to treasure every moment all the more.

“Chris, these are for you.” Piers finally pulled out Chris’ dog tags from around his neck and hooked it back around Chris. “Welcome back, partner.”

“Piers.” Chris held his gaze and answered softly. He clasped the tags in his palm, still warm with Piers’ body heat. His second in command had always saved it for him. He traced his fingers over the inscription, and was reminded of his identity again. BSAA. It’s where he belonged. With Piers. Together. He tugged the tags under his shirt, letting the body heat soak unto his heart, stared into the bright hazel eyes and returned the gesture with an embrace and a kiss.

_For as every parting is a form of death, so every reunion is a type of heaven._

China.  Warm, humid, putrid.  In the ensuring pursuit of the one who had sown so much dissent, Carla Radames’ schemes had fallen short.  Chris Redfield was indeed a changed man since Edonia. One who no longer took part in her games.  She was a menace, but was ultimately cornered and overcame at a medical facility by the joint efforts of Chris and Piers, supported unexpectedly by Federal agents Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper who were acting based on Claire’s intel and suspicions regarding Sherry Birkin and Derek Simmons.  Carla’s schemes to bomb the world was thwarted by Chris and Piers, and her ultimate bioweapon Plan D was revealed and terminated, never coalescing to anything of significance beneath the Redfield and Nivans partnership. The balance of the world was once again brought from the brink of destruction by the joint efforts of seven agents and their teams.  There was still much to do, much to clean up, but for Chris and Piers, it’s time they head home.

 

_For you’re still part of my heart, no matter what_

_We’re two broken halves that’d always ache and hurt before we’re one_

_If you know just how far I’d roam the Earth to bring you back_

_You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me_

_For you are the hero I need, my one companion_

_And you are proof that life is worth the cost of holding on_

_If you know you’re my sun, my moon and stars, my day and night_

_You’ll remember, how you mean so much to me_

_Please remember, that you mean so much to me._

 

* * *

 

 “Claire, you wouldn’t believe the news. Piers had found Chris. He’s alright! They’ve headed out on mission to China, things went pretty rough but they pulled through. Our boys saved the world again. There’s still a lot to clean up at Waiyip, and you’ve probably heard about Tall Oaks, but we’re containing everything. Alpha Team is staying to clean up, but Chris and Piers are flying back, he’ll be here in 12 hours.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard for a long time Jill. I knew Piers could do it. Tell Chris he owes Piers everything, and I’ll come by and kick his ass once I’ve wrapped up at the Burtons.” Claire finally breathed in relief. Distance had been no reprieve from her concern over Chris, but she is ever as grateful for Piers Nivans as the day that Chris had brought him home to meet her. Piers had indeed saved Chris in more ways than one.

“Roger that Claire. I’ll see if I can get a few punches in of my own. He’s gonna be in a world of hurt once we’re through.”

“Yeah? Well tell Piers to look after him.” The redhead’s lips curled in a smile. There would be at least two happy reunions that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Piers and Chris who have persevered to finally find one another under the best circumstances. The game trajectory has changed indeed because of the shifts in Piers and Chris' abilities and personalities. Leon had began searching for Sherry Birkin way earlier based off Claire's intel and uncovered more data about Derek Simmons and Carla Radames in the process. All of these butterfly effects led to a much better outcome towards stopping the threats of Neo-Umbrella.
> 
> The formal part of the story line has finally concluded. What a journey it's been! Next chapter is an Epilogue.
> 
> If you haven't read 'A letter from Claire Redfield' by RedfieldandNivans please do! It can be considered as the canon prelude for this series. [Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3806341)


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place like home.

“Welcome home Chris.”

“Welcome home Piers.”

What an incredible day it was for the pair to finally be able to head back to Chris’ apartment.  It had been an exhausting few days of ceremony, acquaintance, debriefing and filling in HQ on base over their very long deployment in Edonia before they were finally granted the R&R they had once so looked forward to, probably thanks to Jill for pulling the strings.  To anyone else it would have been strange to spend it at home, but for Chris and Piers, this was the perfect getaway to return to. 

“Wow, it looked so clean, even better than how we left it.” Chris felt like it was his first time stepping back into his apartment again.  It had really been a long time.  They left their boots at the entrance, not wanting to dirty their brand new looking apartment and re-explored the space.

“Haha yeah, Jill’s been keeping things tidy with my spare key” Piers grinned. Jill had her way of looking out for her partner too.  He’s managed to pack a suitcase of some of his items and clothing from base and he’s excited to be moving in with Chris from now on.  He’ll always have his dorm on site to rest or for those long working nights, but somehow he thinks he’ll be hanging around Chris a lot more often.

“Woah, look at that!” Both men were stunned to find balloons setup all over the kitchen and a big hamper filled with all things Americana, complete with a big sign that says “Welcome home!”

Piers looked into the fridge and saw it was stocked with produce, goods, their favourite drinks, and even cake for their celebrations. “Well well well.  I know Jill is organising an official welcome back party on the weekend, but this is great, everything taken care of just for us” He grinned.

“Well look at that, our Christmas tree is still up!” Chris pointed it out.  It was the middle of July and they’re about as far away from Christmas as they could be, but somehow it still seemed like it was only yesterday when they packed and left for Edonia.

“Hmm? Oh wow, this brings us back.” Piers walked out of the kitchen with a half-eaten peanut butter cup in his hand, still chewing as he spoke.

“Hungry already Piers?” Chris gave the marksman a little slap on his back.

“Only slightly, but you know me, I can’t resist these things.” He passed the rest for Chris who gulped it in one go and began looking for another snack.

“You know whenever it comes to food you still eat like a teenager.” Chris said between munches of the chocolate.  Piers had lost a lot of his boyish moments since being a soldier, but the few traits that he keeps are downright endearing and irresistibly cute.

“What can I say, I have a teenager’s appetite.” The young ace gave a slight lift of his brown eyebrows, but also looked straight at Chris and licked his lips.  “Let’s see what else is in store.”

The bathroom was tidied and well stocked with new fluffy towels just like it was a hotel suite, and the pair stumbled to Chris’ bedroom to find everything freshly tidied and inviting.

“Well a bed’s never looked so enticing as it does now.” Piers threw himself down and was rolling on the bed.  This would be the bed he and Chris shares. “My god. I can’t believe how good a real bed feels like after living in barrack bunks for so long.”

“Yeah, not like back home.” The mattress shifted slightly as Chris also added his weight on the mattress.  The sight of a sprawled out, giggling Piers on his bed was too hard to resist.

“Captain, you’re heavy…” Piers was feeling the burden when Chris rolled himself over and stared at him from above.  He let his honey hazel eyes lock with the warm brown of his Captain, and he could read the very tangible sparks of love, lust and desire. He gave a slight curl on the corner of his lips and lightly raised an eyebrow. “Hungry already, Captain?”

“Damn Piers, the things you do to me.” It really doesn’t take much to ignite Chris anymore, not while Piers is around.  Maybe 40 is the new 18.  “I don’t know how I coped so long without you.  How could I have forgotten that adorable face?”

“I don’t know how you did it Captain,” Piers gave a little pout.  Of course he was offended the Captain forgotten him entirely.  But then, Piers had pictures of Chris on his PDA… he had his clothes with his scent.  He had his dog tags.  It wasn’t as hard for him.

“It’s strange, losing your memory.  Like I knew there was someone there.  I felt the emotions, the warmth, that there was a lithe smooth body in my grasp, I remember my arms crushing him tight against my ribs, but I don’t know who it was or what he or she looked like.  I just feel the sense that person completed me. God.  You don’t know what it’s like Piers, trying to recall who you loved, who loved you and all the time drawing blanks.  Some days I wish I could claw into my thoughts and rip it out.  It was torture.  I didn’t even know if they were alive, if we have a future, if they were looking out for me” He rolled off Piers but held his waist in a side hug.

“I….. I hope you’ll never forget me again, or leave me behind.” Piers said quietly as he caught his breath again.  It was somewhat selfish, but fuck, it hurt him so much to cope with being apart from Chris.  He couldn’t go through that again.

“No promises Piers, but if I managed to remember you through all that, I know I’ll always manage to remember you no matter what happens.” The warm baritone spoke as he savoured the warm sensation of Piers in his arm.

“So tell me Chris, when did you actually start to remember….me?”

Chris didn't say anything for a while, but just held his gentle gaze over the form of the sniper from head to toe and back.

“Um…. I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it yet.” Piers had an apologetic look.  Perhaps it was too early.

“No, I want to talk about it.  I need to talk about it.  God, all these months I had no idea and I would sit down and try to talk it through with Maria but it’s just not the same.”

“I really didn’t know. I just had these fragments, reminders of something very familiar.  You know about those now, the latte in the morning, the green tactical scarf, the tan colour, the spiky hair, the rifles and being a sniper.  Thing was, I thought those were all things about me… I didn’t know that they were actually things about… about you.” Chris scratched his head lightly.  It was quirky, and even more embarrassing now that Piers knew, but he held on to all those fragments so tightly in those six months because they were all he had of his past.

“Honestly though, the first time the pieces came together, when I had your silhouette worked out was this night in Spring.  I was working as a bouncer at the bar and I heard a guy singing in English inside.  I felt…. I could connect to every emotion of that song.  I felt I knew that voice.  It was the first time that my memory actually ached, that I felt hurt, and lost, and that I was…. I was loved.”

“Spring…in Eskavar. I…. I think that was me, Chris.” Piers was shaking his head.  “I can’t believe we were so damn close! The one time I sang in a bar you were there and heard it. And I walked right past you!  How’s that for irony? What happened to the sixth sense that lovers had in movies and books huh?” Piers punched Chris on the shoulder, but he was more annoyed at himself for having missed that one connection.

“In hindsight Piers, I was still confused back then.  I still wouldn’t have recognised you, but your song, the pain in your voice, it did awaken a lot of memories.  It wasn’t till after that night that I starter training on sniper rifles again at the barracks, so whatever you did there, it worked just like it should.  Besides, you came to Eskavar of all places. You sang to me.  That's pretty special.” He raised a hand to lightly stroke Piers’ hair again.

“Besides, how come I never hear you sing to me when you’re not in the shower anyway?” His voice was thick with gruff.  Piers always surprised him in big and small ways.

“Haha… uhh, I don’t think I’m much of a singer.  I just got carried away that night, after thinking about you, of the night before we left. Or maybe I drank too much too quickly.” Piers had a slight blush to his face and he felt the warmth in his ears.  He may always seem proud and confident, but he always took a long time to believe he could be as good as what others say he is.

“Well, I’ll have to ask you to serenade me to sleep some of those cold hard nights.” Chris said with a smile. 

“As if you have any trouble falling asleep anyway.” Piers complained.  Chris had a bad enough habit of nodding off during a movie or a lull in conversation and usually was out fairly quickly when he slept.  He even fell asleep on one of their early dates and made Piers sulk silently for days thinking Chris thought he was boring.

“No wonder I always felt I was being watched when I slept.” Chris let out a chuckle. 

“Hey sometimes it’d be nice to be the one doing the sleeping.” Piers whined lightly.  “There are nights which I did have to filter out the snoring.  It’s comforting knowing you're there, but there are honestly days I thought I’m in Jurassic Park.”

“Hey what are you trying to say there?” He tackled Piers in his arms.

“Someone’s old as a fossil. Legendary in a whole different kinda way.” Piers smirked. “You’d make a cute T-rex, all that muscle and strength but so clumsy.”

“RAWRRR” Chris did his best dino impression.  Pity he wasn’t much of a biter. Or maybe it was a good thing. Chris could be scary when he gets in a rage. “I got good arms for a T-rex” He gave a flex, eliciting more giggles from Piers.

“Remember the first night Chris when we slept together? That night in the tent where we shared sleeping bags?  I’d thought to myself how nice it’d be to fall asleep next to you every night.” Piers smiled.  It was a bit unusual to see Chris talking more than his usual self.  He was probably deprived from the lack of conversation all these months, but he liked it.  He liked a Chris who finally could dare to talk about feelings, even stuff he hadn’t worked out yet. It was less guesswork and more connection.

“Haha.  And I just thought you were cold.”

“I was!” The young voice rose in inflexion.

“Then huddle closer.  I had to pull you in during the night.  Well, not that I knew until I woke up, but it was damn nice waking up with a nice hard body in my arms.  You fit me perfectly.” He replicated their positions and spooned Piers from behind.

“Haha, you grabbed me when you woke up too….was that deliberate Captain?” He turned with a cheeky grin.

“Hmm, I’ll need something to help me remember. Amnesia you know.” He slowly slid his palm down Piers’ torso towards the bulge in his pants.

“Oh god.  Chris!” Piers was suddenly nervous again at the erotic touch.  He’d forgotten how it was to be fondled… down there.

“Well firm and hard just like that morning.  Long too. Fits nicely in my palm, not that one is enough.” Chris said, giving a light squeeze through the fabric. He also twitched his own arousal against Piers’ butt.

Piers burst out laughing while still blushed and smacked Chris lightly on his hip. “You poked me with that thing that morning.  You nearly killed me then.  God, if you weren’t so intimidating then, I’d totally jump you.”

“Well I had to play it safe.  Guys get very comfortable with each other in the military and I don’t want to misinterpret things.  Besides, it’s not like you’re easy to read. You’re just so damn good at pleasing everyone and everything, I didn’t know if it was just you…or if it was me.”

“Uh, the whole of Alpha team knew I admired you. I wouldn’t say it wasn’t easy”

“Yeah but I was the captain, I recruited you, I thought you were just flattered.” Chris scratched his head…. He really didn’t think of it too much more than an ego boost.  Granted, he liked Piers, and liked the fact Piers liked him, but he had too much discipline to let his thoughts stray.

“Anyway, I’m still flattered.” Piers said, his honey hazel eyes dancing with admiration just like the day they met.

“And I’m still smitten.” Chris left a peck on the smooth cheek, taking in the long lashes around the brilliant eyes. “You’re so damn sexy Piers in everything you do.”

“And I would say everything about you.” He turned so they laid face to face and he gave Chris’ butt a light pat.  “Especially these buns.”

Chris took Piers in his arms, thinking of the earlier conversation.  It was gentle at first, but he squeezed tightly and crushed Piers against himself. “That night… the final night after you came to Eskavar chased by BOWs and we both passed out.  I saw you in my dream.  I finally knew who you were and I held you in my arms.  Everything felt so right.  I remembered you were Piers, and you called me Chris.  I was so happy! I thought it was real.  I thought you had rescued me at last.  But then you pushed away from me, and ran, and disappeared for good, and I got so confused.  It shattered me and broke me.  I didn’t know if I could live waking up and finding it was just a dream.  I thought I had everything in check, but you damn near broke me Piers.  I know it was a dream but I was so horrified that I would lose you after the memory finally came back. I was so scared, so helpless….” Scared isn’t a word Chris used a lot, but he still recalled the bone chilling cold he felt that night as he screamed himself hoarse.

“Chris, it was my fault.” Piers bit his lip, burying his face in the crook of Chris’ neck.  “It was me.  It was me in the dream.  I was going to leave you behind… to protect you.  I saw how safe and happy you were with Maria and Daniel, and I thought I can’t rip you back to the danger in China, the pain of fighting… I felt you deserved a new start. I wanted to keep you safe. I was stupid. I didn’t know what I was doing.  It broke me apart too but I felt it was right.  If you hadn’t remembered… you’d be safe in Eskavar, and I’d probably be in China somewhere, drownin--.”

“Shhhh.” Chris cut him off.  “I love you enough to remember you.  Don’t leave me ok?” His heart ached at the sight of a tear in the corner of Piers’ eye and he finally understood just how much Piers was prepared to sacrifice for his sake.  It felt like a dagger had dug into his heart too.  It hurt, but it was also hurting real good.

“Piers. I….. you….grrrr” He don’t know what to say. “I understand. I know why you did it.” That was all he could manage before he sought Piers’ lips in a long tender kiss. Piers’ love is comforting, but scary. He wants Piers to love him, but he’s also scared just how much Piers loves him.

“Down there, at the facility when we were fighting HAOS.  I saw the way you stood, you were always shielding me.  Piers, it was downright dangerous.  If we hadn’t aborted it early and managed to damage it enough before it hatched I don’t know if we would really pull through.  I’m just as scared to lose you Piers.  Don’t get hurt for my sake.”

“Cap-captain.” Piers let out a moan and also let himself communicate through the kiss, tasting the hunger, the nurture, the hurt, the regret, the understanding and the possessiveness that could only come out of a true and tested partnership. They had closed their eyes in the moment but now they were open again even as the tongues prodded and explored each other and their warm breaths were mingled into one.

“Piers.  I love you and I know you love me.  Just… don’t love me so much that you don’t think about yourself at all. You’d end up hurting me more.” It was one of the strangest things Chris had to say.  “We’re partners, we’re equals. I want to see you well as much as you do me.”

“Yes, Captain.” Piers spoke quietly.  He didn’t know if he ever would change.  That was what it means to him to love Chris Redfield.  He can’t _not_ put Chris ahead of himself. That’s the Piers Nivans way.

“It’s Chris.” The older man chuckled.  “You called me Captain so much I had actually forgotten my own damn name Piers. Maybe this was entirely your fault.”

“I always wondered where Justin came from. Captain, Justin, I get it now.” Piers gave a grin, eyes dancing to tease Chris.

“Hey Justin’s a cool name too.  Suits me just fine.” Chris gave a slight snort.  “I’ll have to find you a nickname otherwise, rookie.”

“Captain.” Piers still couldn’t help it, and Chris still couldn’t help responding and feeling protective over it.

Chris just rolled his eyes as he busied himself trying to sneak a hand under Piers’ shirt.  The contact drew an immediate response as he felt the body tremble in his arms.

“You’re cute like that Piers.  You always make it seem like it’s your first time.”

“You try living without sex for six months.” Piers was avoiding Chris’ gaze.  He used to get strangely shy with Chris every time things heat up, and after Edonia, he’d picked up the habit all over again. Despite his looks and confidence, he was still really inexperienced in relationships and touch, and only shared himself with people who were really special.

“I did.” Chris gave a broad grin and lightly danced his hands on Piers’ abs, watching him squirm and writhe at his touch. Only Piers could make shyness so adorable.

“I guess we can start from square one all over again.” He forced the hazel eyes to look back at him.  They looked down and Piers pursed his lips lightly.

“Hey, it’s ok... don’t be so defensive now.  It’s not a bad thing at all! I love how every time is like the first time with you.  Wait, did I do something?”

“I’m not… defensive… and no it’s not you.  I don’t know why I’m so shy, I’d forgotten what it’s like to be with someone again.”

“And I thought I was the only one with memory loss. Are you scared Piers? Of me? That I’m a stranger again?” That was a scary thought, but Chris kept it in check and wanted to make sure Piers was ok.

“No!” Piers was quick to respond, but he didn’t know where the nerves came from either. “I don’t know Chris.  I feel safe, I’m just shy.  It’s like this isn’t real.  It’s like it’s too good to be true, I’m scared if I indulge too much… that I’ll wake up hollow and… cold and alone… again.”

“Piers, gosh I’m so sorry.” Chris held him close again.  It pained him to see all the little ways Piers was suffering.  For his sake.  He had put up such a good front to everyone, being the admired acting captain, the pride of North American branch, being the brave soldier, being the stronger partner who had his head screwed on in the right places even against the odds on their perilous mission.  It was only now in Chris’ arms that he let his walls down and allow Chris to see through the exposed vulnerability just how wounded Piers had been.

“Piers, I’m stupid. I’m so sorry.  God.  I’m sorry I did all this to you. You are strong, it wasn’t an act.  You did do everything right!  I believed in you, without you I’d still be stuck in who knows where.” He just held Piers without making a move, just letting him get reaccustomed to the touch.

“Chris, no, I’m sorry. Just hold me… hold me for now.” Piers was angry at himself too.  He really wanted to please Chris, to make him happy, to pleasure him like the ways he used to, but he was also really insecure.  He was hurt so deeply that he was scared if he indulged in the forbidden fruit he would be punished again.  He didn’t know where it came from or why he has all this guilt and fear.  He was aroused.  He wanted this as much as Chris does, but he’s sacred to the verge of falling apart. His breathing was getting shallower and he lost track of his thoughts as he trembled from the unknown.

“Piers, it’s alright.  Stay with me!” Chris could feel Piers getting cold and shaky.  Whatever it was it was really eating away at him.  He was angry at himself for making a move too soon, for assuming things would pick up naturally.  He had no doubt it would, but he would have to make sure Piers is ok. He didn’t know what to do except just reassure him in the calm way he could.  “It’s alright Piers, I’ve got you.  You’re with me.  You’re in my arms.  This is real, it’s not a dream, I’m not going to run away, you’re not going to run away.  I’m healthy, you’re healthy, there’s no hospital.  We’re home.  We’ve headed out from Edonia, we left China, we’re back home in America.  The nightmare has ended.  It’s gone. There’s no BOW, there’s nothing threatening us.  HAOS is dead.  Carla is locked up. This is our home. It’s ok.” The gentle baritone droned on, steady and reassuring.

“Chris, tell me it’s ok.” Piers felt like a small child in a world of nightmares.  He didn’t know that he’d make it through Edonia so strongly to suddenly fall apart right here.  It was like his academy exams and field tests, he’d stress out studying and training, pass the exams then fall horribly sick right after when his body had permission to relax.  Or the time when he fought a BOW so hard at close quarters and suffered so many internal injuries to make an opening for Chris to get back to the evac chopper that he was out for 3 days straight and peed blood for a week.  He had deprived himself of any comfort and hope for so long, to hold himself together and be strong for Chris.  He knew now he was falling apart because he never had a chance to rebuild his foundation.  He’d only put board and nails over his wounds and hurt and never fixed the mess within.  He didn’t allow himself to have his PTSD for the sake of Chris, but his body now realised this was safe and it was time. He’d braced himself against hardship, tragedy, heartache for so long he had forgotten how it felt to have hope, optimism, and a brighter future than he had dared to think he could.

Chris placed a palm on Piers’ cheek, letting it warm the paled face as he looked with concern to his partner.  He shifted and pulled the blanket over both of them and held on.  “Piers, it’s ok.  I’ve got you.  I’m back.  Chris Redfield is here, I remember everything.” He tried to speak of everything he knew to comfort his second.  “Piers, I remember the day I saw you at the Green Berets, I remember seeing you practice at the range and the live round exercises.  I remember the determination in your face and knot in your brow of never being satisfied with yourself.  I remembered asking you to join the BSAA and the way your face lit up and you almost dropped your Green Beret when you saluted.  I remember the day you reported in my office at BSAA in your green field uniform and the gold badges, and the glimmer and desire in your eyes.  I remember then that I wanted you to be my partner and my second and you’ve done an excellent job at both through our time together.  I remember how you always looked out for me in big and small ways and how you always remember so much about me, the way and times I had my coffee, where I should be for my weekly schedules and meetings even if I never told you and everything I liked.  The way you always remembered what I wanted from each takeout joint and got me the right beer when we’re out.  I remember that time I got drunk and you dragged my ass home and watched over me the whole night even if I blanked out and ignored you the next day and let you clean up my mess. 

I remember our first mission with just the two of us and you checked your pack 5 times before we headed out and you wanted to make a good impression but ended up tripping over a root minutes after we got out and face planted on the track.  You were so cute then even with the bruise to your lip as you pouted and got angry at yourself and I almost wanted to kiss it better but instead I gave you a hanky and patted you on the shoulder.  I remember when I introduced you to Claire at my place and you were so super formal that you kept calling her ma’am and made her all giggly and I almost thought you had a crush on my sister….”

“I knew I’d always end up with a Redfield.  I just hoped it was you.” Piers said quietly with a smile as he recalled the day.  Claire was a good sport, she liked Piers immediately despite how flustered he got and told him about Chris’ greener days in the air force.  “Besides, why are you remembering all those embarrassing things about me?  God they make me cringe!” Piers did have a lot of clumsy rookie cookie moments back in the days, even if he seem so in control now.  “Anyway, Claire said you used to get real nervous before your flights too, you’d have a 5 step ritual that you followed to the letter and always wore one sock inside out if you had to pilot.”

“Oh god you remember that? Haha it was embarrassing. Thankfully I don’t care anymore.  I just hop in whatever I can fly nowadays, though it was fun flying around in the VTOL in China.  Maybe we should go for a joyride, see how you like those barrel rolls I was so good at.”

“Uh, I’ll think about it.  My stomach gets upset pretty easily.  That tumbling aircraft carrier was already a bit much. At least you’re not Leon though, god I’m never going in anything with him after Helena told me what they went through in a day.”

“See, I’ve got everything under control.  It’s going to be alright.” He could feel the tremors stop, and the colour returned to Piers’ face.  “I do have all my memories.  It’s alright.”

“What’s my favourite steak?” Uh oh, Piers was gonna test him.

“Rib eye, rare.”

“Ok, that was too easy. What did I give you for Christmas?”

“The lovely grey jacket that’s hopefully still sitting in the wardrobe for our next date, well, in cooler weather anyway.”

“How many rounds does my MP-AF hold?”

“Hundred and Fifty”

“Do you like whales?”

“Gah, I’m not falling for that one again.”

“Why didn’t you let me ride the panda with you in the playground?”

“What? What panda?”

“The panda spring rider, In Waiyip, fifth recreational park near Poisaiwan.” Piers had a cheeky grin.  Chris ran off for a moment during the mission and just took it out on the Panda when he saw it.  Piers was flabbergasted but he moved the men ahead and just watched quietly.  Ok, maybe he body surfed down the slide a few times and crawled under the scaffolding too, but Chris never spoke about what happened then.  Jeff and Keaton chalked it up to something happening in Edonia.

“Hey that wasn’t a memory!” Chris scratched his head, embarrassed as he recalled the episode. “I just had an urge to ride it.  I don’t know.  I mean it’s a child’s toy, between you and me we have close to 200 kilos, we’d snap the damn thing and I wouldn’t want to explain that to the medics.”

“I never saw you got so into a toy.”

“I don’t know, maybe my hips needed the stimulation.” Chris honestly didn’t know what happened.  Maybe he has a panda fetish now?

“We should find a spring rider around here and let you practice.  You looked darn good riding the thing. Just don’t look so serious next time.”

“Yeah thanks.”

“So, it’s lunchtime and we’re two grown men lying in bed. Lunch?”

“In or out?”

“There were some ready to cook meals in the fridge, let’s try that meatloaf.”

“Got it. I’ll warm up the oven.”

“Thanks Chris.”  They shared a kiss and helped each other off the bed.

 

* * *

 

“How’re you feeling now, Piers?” It was evening.  It had been an almost magical day, just a peaceful, fulfilling time at home with space and time for each other. 

“I’m good, Captain.  I just forgot what it’s like to really relax after so long.” The pair were lying on the bed again, cuddling and content after a nice steak dinner and a slice of the cake Jill got them.  “I could get used to this.” He ran his fingers along Chris’ arms.

“Take your time, ace, I ain’t going anywhere.” Chris said. He was determined to do whatever to help Piers make it through.  He had the easier part of the six months after all.

“No, I’ve been wanting to jump you since our mission was over in China.” Piers said.  He had to admit the thought did cross his mind of sneaking out with Chris around HQ to relieve some tension, but he also knew they were being watched very closely then. “I want to do this, even if my body’s scared.” He pulled Chris’ arm and laid it on his chest, guiding the palm over the fabric of his polo shirt. “I trust you.”

Chris slowly traced the outline of Piers’ muscles as he kept a firm but gentle touch.  Piers let out a small moan, hiding himself beneath the blanket but tossed off his shirt with Chris’ help. He peered out from the blanket with tentative eyes, shy, yet wanting.

Chris dimmed the lights so it’s just the bedside lamp and joined him under the covers to help Piers’ embarrassment.  “Piers, you’re so goddamn perfect.” He kissed him on his forehead as he rubbed and lightly kneaded the firm muscles under his touch, enjoying the feel of the smooth, soft skin.

“Mmm yeah, Chris.” Piers shuddered slightly from the touch, but his posture was open as Chris continued his exploration.  This was like a first time all over again.  He didn’t mind, he’d barely got started anyway.  He found the large nipples through Chris’ shirt and was tracing slow circles over the sensitive flesh, bringing a smile on the whiskered face.

“Ohhh damn, I forgot what it’s like to be touched.” Chris exhaled, the warm breath hitting Piers’ face.  He tugged the shirt off with Piers’ help.

“Hmm yeah” Piers leaned in and inhaled Chris’ scent, letting the familiar scent of the bodywash and Chris calm and relax his body.  He leaned down and placed his head close to the broad chest for its warmth and protection, feeling the strong heartbeats within while keeping a strong grip around Chris’ waist.

“Oh Piers.” Chris was lightly ruffling his fingers through Piers’ soft hair, still slightly damp and messy after his evening shower, smelling the sweet honey of the shampoo he used.  He lightly massaged Piers’ scalp with his fingertips as they cuddled.  It’s something he didn’t get to do often when his hair was set. “Just relax Piers. I’ve got you.”

“Mmm… yeah.” Piers felt himself calming at the touches on his head, feeling the shivers and delight in the scalp massage alongside the safety and warmth of Chris’ chest. It tingled down his spine and make the hairs of his neck stand on end.  It was oddly similar to the shivers he got from shyness, but these were so pleasurable. “How did you learn to do that?  It’s… like an orgasm, but in the mind…”

“Felt right doesn’t it, Piers?” Chris whispered quietly, his voice dripping with allure and huskiness from the low tones, not breaking the moment.  Even his voice was massaging his ears. Piers definitely had relaxed and he lay still enjoying the sensations.

“Keep whispering Chris, you sound good.” Piers had closed his eyes but could feel his ears twitch.  If he was a husky they’d definitely be standing up. “And sexy.”

“I love you Piers. There were so many close calls in China, I’m so glad we made it out.  That moment when we climbed the bamboo and it fell off, my heart sank with you and I almost thought I’d lose you forever.”

“Oh god, I was freaked out, then you caught me, and then I freaked out seeing you tumble down.”

“Yeah, it could have been a messy start to our mission. But see, I caught you.  Even when you had to jump from the top of a crane, I still got you.”

“The things that you make me do Chris.  If it wasn’t adrenaline I’d have to think twice jumping onto a moving jet fighter. Tell me something sweet, come on.”

“Err, I’m not very good at this am I.” Chris scratched Piers’ head absentmindedly. 

“No, but you’re still perfect, Captain.”  Piers said while his eyes were still closed. He could feel the hard muscles bucking beneath him as Chris let out a chuckle.

“I felt that.” Piers grinned cheekily. “And I feel you get hard too.” Chris’ arousal was heating his naval and digging into his abs through the fabric of his pants.  “That was surprisingly quick.”

“Hot stud like you lying on me? I think I’ve lost 20 years of my life.” Chris swirled a finger behind Piers’ ears as he flexed his member some more onto Piers’ weight.

Piers worked his hands down the buckle and zipper to unwrap the gift, sliding the pants down Chris’ thighs and helped him kick it off.  He also undid his own and they laid on their sides, grinding their packaged arousal against one another.  Both men let out a groan spontaneously and exhaled.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Chris said, feeling as if his balls were going to burst from the contact with Piers’ bulging package. Piers wrapped his hand around Chris’ shoulder and back and shoved himself unto the other, wriggling and rubbing themselves together with an hurried, uncoordinated tumble.  He could feel himself leaking into his briefs.

“Chris, I think I can pop right here.”

“Fuck, so can I.  You want it?  We both have a few loads stored up anyway for later.” Chris tossed the blanket back and moved so that they were 69ing.  He moved his head to Piers’ crotch and breathed in the sniper’s scent as he felt Piers do the same and reached between his muscular, hairy thighs.

“Fuck!” He only managed to get his lips around Piers’ sack through the fabric before pausing at the sensation of his waistband jerked down and wet warm lips engulfing his hardness. “Oh fuck Piers. Don’t make me pop before you do.”

Piers retaliated by making a loud slurping noise.  Chris backed off, gritting his teeth as he massaged the soft orbs before him, causing the slender hips to buck and stiffen.  He reached his hand to the slight gap in the fabric between the taunt cheeks and ran it down, slipping the briefs down Piers’ toned legs as his fingers grazed the warm entrance.  He could feel Piers freeze and pulled back from his member to take a deep breath. At this rate they’re going to drive each other crazy.

Chris studied the erect organ before him in the warm light.  It was as if it’s new all over again.  The erect length poked straight up towards Piers’ belly button with the slightest upwards curve at the tip, and even with his large palm wrapped on the pulsing member the pink glistening head was sticking out with invitation.  He sniffed Piers’ taint, smelling the clean scent of Piers that was growing ripe with desire and he didn’t waste any more time in holding the firm erection towards him and popping the moist cherry in his mouth.

He savoured the light salty taste of Piers’ precum and the intensity of the heat within.  He pressed his lips down and could feel the slight pulses of his man’s heartbeats within.  He held the rigid member firmly with his palm and licked around the head, then shuddered as he felt the gesture returned on his own cock.

They began a game of tag, each copying and simulating what they did to each other, each hungry for the touch and taste and release of the other.  Their usual restraint were cast aside as the white hot desire and months of built up tension threatened to flood from their peaks.  He could see Piers’ balls drawing up and quivering as his tongue danced and teased the folds of skin and the moist smooth membranes, and in turn he felt a tightness in his groin as his member found its rest in the perfect warm opening, Piers could only take him down so far but it was enough to set him off between the slurping noises, the ball play and his earnest groans. He felt himself twitch involuntarily, causing Piers to stop and regain his breath.

The pair felt their thoughts and anxiety melt away as they sucked the rigid poles of their partner, each holding on and delighting the precious, tender flesh they prized far above their own.  It’s been so long since they pleasured and were pleasured, since they loved and were loved, but they moved and danced as one, their heads bobbing in synchrony like two ships anchored together on a calm relaxing sea.  They drifted along the waves of pleasure of the foamy waves, savouring the trickle of nectar each was leaking as they built towards their climax.  They read the build-up in each other’ bodies and each reached for the last triggers of their partner, Chris gripping and massaging Piers’ cock and balls at the base, the tip of his fingers digging into his taint while slurping on his crown, and Piers ran his lips all over Chris’ thick barrel before taking a deep breath burying him as far as he could.  At once both men shuddered and shook the bed as they gave in to the all-consuming convulsions of their bodies, and the voluminous eruption of thick white cream they’ve saved for months gushed forth down each other’s lips and throats.  The room was filled with moans and raspy breaths as the twinned orgasms continued their course for an eternity until they both couldn’t hold on and let the remainder of the gooey cream splatter over their bodies.

Chris savoured Piers’ taste in his mouth, enjoying the bittersweet, warm, treasured gift and licked his lips while Piers did the same with his Captain’s salty essence.  Piers planted kisses along the thick member while Chris lightly teased his sensitive foreskin.  They wrapped their lips around the quivering, warm members again to clean up and coax the rest of the musky nectar from their barrels, but both were barely able to do much more than lie and relax while their bodies and minds recover from the exhilarating sensation after so long.  

“Oh God, Piers. Fuck that was good.” Chris groaned at how good that felt.

“Chris…. mmmm.” Piers also was lost for words in his recovery.  Instead he gave a small slap on Chris’ butt. “I forgot how big you were.  Good thing I’m not totally out of practice.”

“Yeah, I can always count on you to do what nobody else could, my ace.” Chris said with pride as he also pinched one of Piers’ perfect cheeks in his fingers.

Piers reached for the spare towels he had next to the bed and was going to clean up but Chris held on.  “Let me lick those off you.”

They embraced in a sweet kiss, gliding their cream coated tongues against each other and swapping their flavours as they eagerly licked off any remaining drops off each other’s torso.  Only then did they clean up with the towel.

“You’re amazing Piers, did I tell you that?”

“You did Captain, ever since the day we met.” Piers took a sip from his water and passed the cup to Chris to get his voice back.

“I never thought I’d have the honour to be working with Chris Redfield.” Piers said, staring out the window. “Of being his second in command.  Of being his partner on the field, and off the field.  This is all I ever wanted. I want to stay with you. Till eternity.” The honey hazel eyes locked back onto the Captain and it again melted Chris’ heart.

“Welcome home, soldier. What’s mine is now yours.” He ruffled the latte coloured hair again and lost himself at the smiling lines of the beautiful, messed up face before him.  “All of this-“ he gestured with a swing of his head around the house, and he held Piers’ finger and drew it around his heart.

“… this is _our_ home.” Piers replied, echoing the significance of a pledge and a promise as he also pulled Chris’ palm over his heart. “And in your heart will I belong.” They said together, holding the gaze.

“Do you… do you want the honour to be fucking Chris Redfield too?” The stubbled face broadened with a gentle smile as he stroked Piers’ damp hair out of his brow.

Piers curled his lips up as the playful spark returned to the honey hazel eyes.  “I’ll be ready in a few minutes, Captain.”

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nivanfield fluff is my favourite thing. I love caring Chris, and I love adorable Piers. Epilogue (final chapter) is up too now.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new partnership is formed.

_B.S.A.A. European Branch. 2020_

“At ease, soldier.”  Captain Brad Volkey, thirty years old, a young but seasoned officer with sun kissed wheaten hair gave a smile as he looked over the file and the confident young soldier in front of him.  Daniel Worslaw of Eskavar, aged 20. Strongest man in his unit, skilled at unarmed and close quarter combat, surprisingly agile for his size.  Speciality: superior marksmanship especially in the use of long range rifles, has the ability to concentrate for hours on targets with very high accuracy.  He studied the young man- he had short spikes of dark brown hair over a broad strong face, with still the eagerness and wonder of youth, but his figure was broad and burly as if built from years of combat training.  His eyes were brimming with passion and excitement and he could see the enthusiasm in his eyes for joining BSAA.

“These are very impressive credentials soldier.  Not many fresh cadets would sign up straight away with us.  What made you join the BSAA?”

Sir, when I was 13 our town of Eskavar was overrun by liberation army rebels and I lost my father to the attack.  My mother and I were saved by a man who called himself Justin, but we later learnt that he was the legendary Director Christopher Redfield of the BSAA in North America.  He stayed with us for a number of months and trained me in hand to hand combat and rifle use.  His second in command, Captain Piers Nivans gave me this and asked me to sign up as soon as I am ready.”  He carefully took out a treasured combat knife and presented it to his officer.  Being trained by Chris Redfield was the proudest aspect of Daniel’s life and his eyes lit up at the mention of his name.

“BSAA North America.” Brad said as he studied the inscriptions on the knife.  “Well who would have thought.  Wait, you mentioned Captain Nivans?  Was he…”  
“He had a legendary anti-materiel rifle sir, and the aim to match, we looked after him while he and Director Redfield were recovering from a B.O.W. attack.”

“Welcome to the unit, Daniel, we would be honoured for you to become a part of Alpha Team under the European Branch.  I’ll have you know that Captain Nivans had also saved my life in 2013 and I owe everything that I am to him today.  Edonia had a lot to be thankful for from the BSAA and I’m very glad to see more of my countrymen in the ranks.” Brad was excited to have the prospect of having a top tier sniper join their unit, especially one trained by Director Redfield and inspired by Captain Nivans.  Their common history highlighted this partnership all the more.

“Yes Sir!  I will do my best, Sir to follow their footsteps.”

“As will I.  Let’s send word to Director Redfield and Captain Nivans at once.  I’m sure they’ll be very pleased.”

* * *

 

It was one of the best news the pair has heard from that side of the globe.

“So, Piers, feel like volunteering for a mission with the EU Alpha Team one of these days?”

“You’re not slowing down anytime soon are you, Captain?”

“I love how you still call me that.  I’m still going to give you young bucks a run for you money.”

“I couldn’t wait to check in on Snowy, Brad, Veronika, Maria and Daniel again.  Daniel is serving with Brad…wow.  I heard he’s quite the brawler and sniper.  You sure know how to pick your protégé, Justin.”

“Haha, just call me ‘Chris’.  I always bring out the best in my men.  Well, as we know Brad had been doing a stellar job of leading Alpha team in European Branch, I guess my protégé also knew where to put his mark.” The larger man gave a chuckle as he began tickling his lover, the spark in his eyes as playful and full of life as they were when the pair first met a decade ago.

“I’ll show you where, Chris.”

Further protests were silenced in the midst of a long, slow kiss.  Both men were replaying the memories of those fateful six months across heaven and hell to finally find one another.  It was a heartbreaking but inspirational journey, but they made it through.  There had been many challenges since Edonia, but the lessons they had learnt from one another in those six months had set the course for their future.  They will always make it through together, for the sake of the man in their hearts.

One way or another.

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much dear readers for coming on this journey with Piers and me. It’s been incredible to have the support of fellow friends and writers on my first major fic and I still can’t believe I wrote all this. Sure, some parts were better than others, and there is more and more I learn I have to grow and master but I had really absorbed a lot of myself in the story and it’s been a labour of love. 
> 
> Thank you so much to ViridianK for all your positive feedback and encouragement, Siberian74 for sharing the feeds on tumblr and growing the readership, ltfoxyee for her inspiration from all those sweet Nivanfield fics (I borrowed some of her ideas and scenes) and always being the first to like each chapter. Finally I must thank RedfieldandNivans who have been my mentor, inspiration, support and encouragement every step of the way- as you could tell, ‘A letter from Claire Redfield’ was an instrumental part of launching the series and I also borrowed heavily from their canon for ideas. The Nivanfield relationship is something that has become very dear to me and has been an amazing source of inspiration for my writings, poetry and songs. It’s also an inspiring fandom community with so much encouragement and positivity. Will see you in the next story!
> 
> -theosymphany (also on tumblr)


End file.
